La elegida
by FiraLili
Summary: Abandona a tus amigos, jamás dudes y busca a tu compañero predestinado. Solo así la profecía seria completada… y tu vida acabara.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**La elegida**

_**Prólogo**_

"_La oscuridad me rodea, lucharé por no dejarme llevar, mi batalla que no tiene final… luz y oscuridad, bien y mal. Un sendero oscuro se halla ante mí, cerrado para cualquiera; el caminarlo es arriesgado hasta para mí, es largo… el corazón de una Miko es misterioso y cambiante, para poder caminar el sendero el alma del elegido debe ser puro y sencillo, pero no lo hará solo tendrá un acompañante como el agua, cambiante para bien o mal. El pasado se unirá al futuro, la luna se inclinara ante el sol… en ese momento la luz me envolverá y el camino se abrirá ante el viajero del tiempo…"_

Dejo el pincel a un lado del pergamino, lo enrollo y lo sello. Mi final es próximo lo siento, tomo mi espada, mi compañera se sitúa a mi lado, le sonrío, ésta ronronea junto a mi tobillo… mi corazón da un brinco. Los siento, miles de espíritus y monstruos se acercan, nunca he tenido miedo y no comenzaré ahora, sabía que mi historia acabaría pero una parte de mí se quedaría trayendo el caos y la destrucción, no podía hacer nada mi destino ya estaba fijado.

—Kirara vamos —le digo a mi compañera.

Ésta se transforma dejando de ser una dócil gatita para convertirse en una imponente compañera de pelea, monto sobre ella, mi mirada cae por última vez sobre aquel pergamino que dejo atrás… esperanza era lo único que podía dejar.

—Midoriko-sama —volteo hacia la proveedora de la voz—. ¿Regresará?

Me veo obligada a sonreírle, tiene miedo lo puedo sentir.

—Regresaré a mi tiempo —respondo, dejando a la pequeña confundida.

Salgo del templo sobre Kirara, me elevo con ella, es gratificante sentir la brisa en mi rostro… los veo, el cielo se oscurece, se lo que viene ahora, toco donde se encuentra mi corazón.

—Es la hora —susurro, desvaino mi arma—. Todo dependerá de ella… mi yo.

**FiraLili**


	2. El sueño

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ninguno de sus personajes.**

**La elegida.**

_**El sueño**_

Un suspiro se escapa de la boca de una joven estudiante universitaria.

—_Prefiero estar en la época feudal, por lo menos ahí no hay que ir a clases_ —pensaba una muchacha de 19 años próxima a cumplir 20, de estatura media, pelo azabache, ojos color celeste y de nombre Kagome Higurashi.

La profesora de Literatura antigua seguía leyendo una poesía del siglo XX sin percatarse de la poca atención que tenía de sus alumnos, aburrida eso era un calificativo perfecto para la clase… suena el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase y del día, para fortunas de los presentes que estaban a punto de caer muertos.

—Por favor lean la pagina 128 mañana haré un examen de esa página, eso es todo pueden retirarse —dijo la profesora antes de salir del aula.

Las quejas comenzaron a oírse por todo el salón.

—Genial —dijo Kagome molesta.

Guardó todo su material en su mochila y se apresuró a alcanzar a sus tres mejores amigas que a pesar del paso del tiempo seguían juntas.

—Yuca, Eri, Ayumi —gritó corriendo a encontrase con sus amigas.

—Kagome, ¿por qué tardaste? —preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

—La profesora de Literatura —dijo como si eso explicara todo.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida del instituto a paso lento y rítmico.

—Ah, entiendo mañana hará examen —adivinó Eri suspirando.

—Sí…

—¿Y qué página te dio? —preguntó Ayumi interesada.

—La 128 —respondió Kagome.

Las tres torcieron el gesto con terror.

—Les dio la más difícil, amiga te deseo lo mejor —le deseó Yuca, dándole una palmada en su hombro intentando mostrar simpatía.

—¿Difícil? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kagome entre confundida y preocupada.

—Bueno pues es que la verdad no entiendo porque la pusieron en un libro de poesía —le contestó Ayumi—, puesto que esa lectura no es una poesía es más como… mmm una profecía —terminó algo tímida.

—Sí, Ayumi tiene razón y por eso es más difícil de comprender, nosotras hasta ahora no la entendemos —confirmó Yuca, cruzándose de brazos y dando un leve cabezazo.

—Bueno, entonces me voy a casa a ponerme a estudiar —replicó Kagome—, adiós, chicas, hasta mañana.

Cuando Kagome se quedó sola, sacó su libro pero antes de que pudiera buscar la página el autobús llego interrumpiendo su búsqueda.

—Qué más da —se subió al bus.

A penas llegó Kagome a su casa subió a su cuarto y se acostó, estaba muy cansada.

—Solo 10 minutos —dijo mientras se abandonaba en un sueño profundo.

"_Oscuridad sólo eso hay, Miko" _

_Kagome se volteó intentando localizar al dueño de la voz _

"_Para que intentas luchar contra lo que no puedes, entrégate a la oscuridad"._

—_Eso jamás —gritó ella._

"_¿Por qué luchas?"_

—_Porque esa es mi obligación._

"_¿Por qué pones tu vida en peligro?"_

—_Porque mis amigos igual la ponen el peligro por mí y también él… Inuyasha al que amo._

"_¿Él te ama?"_

—_Eso a ti no te incumbe._

"_¿Por qué amas a alguien que no te ama?"_

—_NO TE INTERESA._

"_¿Por qué le sigue esperando?"_

—_Porque yo… yo…_

"_¿Por qué?"_

—_Lo amo…_

"_¿Estás segura?"_

—_Yo…_

"_Si dudas tu corazón de Miko se cubrirá de oscuridad"_

—_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? —peguntó Kagome molesta y confundida._

"_Soy tú pero al mismo tiempo no lo soy"_

—_Tú eres yo… pero eso es imposible._

"_No… todo es posible tú eres la salvación, tú eres la luz… eres el sol"_

—_No te comprendo…_

"_Búscalo… "_

—_¿A quién?_

"_Busca a tu compañero… contrario e igual"_

—_¿Compañero? ¿Contrario e igual? A que te refieres…_

"_Ve y búscalo… corazón de Miko"_

—_Espera…_

Kagome se levantó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y sudaba.

—_¿Qué fue eso_? —pensó algo asustada.

Se levantó temblorosa mientras se daba cuenta que ya había oscurecido, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, cuando se sumergió en el agua caliente sus músculos se relajaron al contacto del agua aunque su mente siguiera confusa después de media hora sin poder relajarse decidió salir, aún con muchas dudas.

¿Quién era esa voz? ¿Por qué decía que era ella?

—Esto es muy confuso —se dijo Kagome masajeado sus sienes.

Lo primero que ve al entrar a su cuarto es su libro de poesía.

—Bueno no me vendrá mal leer algo y de paso estudiar para mañana —dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y abría el dichoso libro—, pagina 128… aquí esta, el poema se titula "Esperanza" su autor es desconocido, la fecha de publicación igual es desconocida aunque por su antigüedad se puede decir que tiene más de 600 años…

En ese momento Kagome detiene su lectura su mente procesaba la información obtenida… 600 años atrás significaba que era más antiguo puesto que ella solo regresaba 500 años atrás, la curiosidad le gano y comenzó a leer.

—La oscuridad me rodea, lucharé por no dejarme llevar, mi batalla que no tiene final… luz y oscuridad, bien y mal. Un sendero oscuro se halla ante mí, cerrado para cualquiera; el caminarlo es arriesgado hasta para mí, es largo… el corazón de una Miko es misterioso y cambiante, para poder caminar el sendero el alma del elegido debe ser puro y sencillo pero no lo hará solo tendrá un acompañante como el agua, cambiante para bien o mal. El pasado se unirá al futuro, la luna se inclinara ante el sol… en ese momento la luz me envolverá y el camino se abrirá ante el viajero del tiempo… —Kagome terminó de leerlo con un ligero temblor en sus labios.

Las manos de Kagome no pudieron seguir sosteniendo el libro, éste cayó al suelo cerrándose por el impacto, el sueño que había tenido hace poco regreso a su mente…

"Oscuridad sólo eso hay, Miko"

"Si dudas tu corazón de Miko se cubrirá de oscuridad"

"Soy tú pero al mismo tiempo no lo soy"

"No… todo es posible tú eres la salvación, tú eres la luz… eres el sol"

"Busca a tu compañero… contrario e igual"

"Ve y búscalo… corazón de Miko"

—No puede ser… sólo es una coincidencia, sólo eso —dijo asustada.

Después de varias inhalaciones y exhalaciones profundas, alargó su mano para levantar el libro pero el sonido de su puerta la sobresalto haciendo que se volteara rápidamente con temor.

—¿Hija todo bien? —preguntó su madre con una cara preocupada.

—Si madre, es sólo que me asustaste —le respondió aún asustada.

—Lo siento es que venía a preguntarte si vas a cenar —contestó su madre ya con su habitual sonrisa.

—Enseguida bajo —replicó con una sonrisa algo vacilante.

Cuando su madre se hubo marchado Kagome miró su libro por última vez antes de salir de su cuarto dejando el libro en el suelo.

—Sólo una coincidencia…

Fue lo último que se oyó de la boca de la estudiante antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, en la oscuridad de la noche la luna ilumino un libro que yacía a los pies de un escritorio, mientras una corriente que se coló a la habitación la recorrió abriendo el libro en la página 128…

"_Corazón de Miko no dudes"_

Continuara.


	3. Adiós

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**La elegida.**

_**Adiós.**_

Kagome cenaba la deliciosa comida que su madre había preparado pero su mente estaba en otra parte más concretamente en el libro que estaba en su habitación.

—Gracias por la comida —agradeció al terminar de comer.

—De nada, Kagome. Hija deja los platos yo los lavo —le informó su madre.

—Pero… —intentó protestar.

—No, nada de "peros", estás distraída ve y acuéstate un rato —le ordenó.

—De acuerdo. Gracias mamá —le agradeció dejando los platos en el lavaplatos.

Subió a su habitación, a paso lento la verdad no quería llegar cuando estuvo frente a la puerta su mano tembló al tocar la perilla.

—_Vamos Kagome has enfrentado espíritus, monstruos y quien sabes que más y no puedes con un libro_ —se animó mentalmente.

Con un suspiro giró la perilla lentamente, encontró su habitación como la había dejado excepto por el libro que ahora se hallaba abierto, tragó saliva antes de acercarse a recogerlo cuando se hubo reincorporado con el libro entre las manos no pudo describir el deseo que surgió en su interior… tenía que volver al feudal, con la mente aún confusa sacó del armario el traje de sacerdotisa que Kaede había confeccionado para ella con la tela de las ratas del hielo, una tela aún más resistente que la del traje de Inuyasha, tenía el mismo diseño que el de Kikio solo que de distinto color.

Se colocó la camisa blanca la tela se deslizaba con suavidad por su morena piel, sus manos acomodaron bien el traje, se puso la Hakama de color azul pálido ciñéndola a su cintura con un lazo del mismo color, se colocó los tabis (calcetines blancos) y se calzó las sandalias que se amarraban al tobillo, cuando hubo terminado de vestirse salió del cuarto lo más silencioso que pudo dirigiéndose al baño… al colocarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que había ahí se fijó por primera vez que su cabello le llegaba más debajo de las caderas con un suspiro de angustia sintió que esta era la última vez que estaría en casa, una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla perdiéndose en su cuello.

—¿Te vas?

Ella se volteó sobresaltada, encontrándose con su madre con una sonrisa triste.

—Mamá yo… —intentó responder, sin poder hallar las palabras adecuadas para explicar su regreso al feudal antes de tiempo y el presentimiento de que no iba a volver.

Naomi se acercó, acunándola entre sus brazos, entendiendo el deseo de su hija aun a pesar del temor a perderla… también tenía ese mal presentimiento pero sabía que ante todo la obligación de ella era ir, con su corazón latiendo dolorosamente contra su pecho, apretó más el abrazo ya que comprendía que esta podría ser la última vez que tendría a su hija entre ellos.

—Te ves hermosa hija, te amo… nunca lo olvides —le susurró con tristeza.

Kagome se aferró a la blusa de su madre.

—Yo igual… yo igual.

La madre de Kagome alzó la vista, el sentimiento de amor que le profesaba a su hija era un lazo que ni el tiempo rompería, sus ojos cristalizados observaron desde la ventana la noche y…

La luna.

—Amo, ¿qué observa? —preguntó un pequeño Youkai de color verde con una báculo de madera con dos cabeza talladas que era más alto que él.

El Daiyokai de cabello plateado ojos dorados retiró la vista de astro y la posó en su acompañante, éste retrocedió asustado.

—Lo siento, amo —susurró bajando la cabeza.

El silencio se apodero del lugar, el cual fue roto por los rápidos pasos de…

—Sesshomaru-sama, Rin encontró comida —anunció una pequeña niña de cabello azabache y ojos dulces, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios que remataba con las frutas que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Rin no molestes al amo —regañó Yaken.

—Lo siento Yaken-sama —contestó triste para luego mostrar una sonrisa—. Yaken-sama, ¿me acompaña a buscar flores?

—¿Yo? Claro que no niña que ¿crees que soy? Tu niñer…

—Yaken acompáñala —ordenó el Taiyokai.

—Sí, amo —respondió Yaken rápidamente.

Sesshomaru los siguió con la vista hasta que se perdieron entre unos árboles, comenzó a caminar sin dirección, solo, a caminar bajo la Luna.

Sus pasos se perdían en la hierba, ya llevaba unas horas caminando, decidiendo que era hora de regresar giró sobre sus talones pero algo le llamo la atención, un claro que era bañado por la luz del astro nocturno y en medio del claro un…

Pozo.

Kagome miraba fijamente el pozo con pasos vacilantes bajó las escaleras y se situó enfrente, lentamente se giró echando una última mirada a su madre, a su hermano y a su abuelo, con firmeza agarró el arco, las flechas sonaron cuando ella se giró bruscamente, apoyó una rodilla sobre el pozo pero antes de que pudiera impulsarse la detuvieron.

—Espera hermana —pidió Souta bajando rápidamente por las escaleras.

11:54 p.m

Ella se volteó preocupada por su hermanito, al tenerlo enfrente éste se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Souta…

Kagome se soltó delicadamente del abrazo de su hermanito, se hincó para quedar a su altura dejando a un lado el arco para tomar entre sus manos la cara de él. La parte más difícil ahora venía.

—Me tengo que ir —le susurró con ternura.

—Lo sé… pero siento que no volverás, tengo un mal presentimiento —le dijo con angustia.

—Yo igual, Souta, pero —alzó la vista, su madre y su abuelo la miraban con tristeza y entendimiento—, es mi deber ir.

Ella atrajo a su hermano a su pecho y lo abrazó con temor y amor, con todo el amor que sentía, cuando se separaron él llevo su mano a su pantalón sacando una cajita de terciopelo, se la tendió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó curiosa tomando la cajita en sus manos.

—Tu regalo de cumpleaños, como mañana no estarás aquí te lo quiero dar por anticipado —susurró con timidez.

11:56 p.m

Ella le acarició su cabello con ternura.

—Gracias.

Se levantó, con una sonrisa se despidió de su madre y de su abuelo.

—Hija quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, siempre miraras al futuro y seguirás hacia adelante —pidió ella.

—Te lo prometo mamá… abuelo gracias por todas tus historias y —le empezó a decir, metió su mano entre sus ropas sacando un pequeño fragmento de lo que parecía ser de cristal—, mira, un fragmento de la perla de Shikon.

11:58 p.m

Su abuelo sonrió encantado por ver un verdadero fragmento de esa perla tan codiciada, ella volvió a guardar el fragmento entre sus ropas, recogió su arco…

11:59 p.m

Ya no llevaba su mochila, hace 3 años había decidido ya no llevarla pues sólo estorbaba en las batallas, con una mirada determinada se encaramó en el pozo…

—Adiós…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar y una brillante luz morada se la tragara…

00:00 a.m

—Feliz cumpleaños hermana…

00:01 a.m

El pozo se selló.

Continuara.


	4. No hay vuelta hacia atrás

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**La elegida.**

_**No hay vuelta hacia atrás.**_

00:00 a.m

El corazón de Kagome latió muy fuerte, una luz celeste salió de su pecho dispersando la morada una onda de poder emano de ella mareándola….

00:00:30 a.m

El tiempo se suspendió.

—_¿Qué paso? —preguntó mientras estaba suspendida entre ambos tiempos._

"_Llegaste Miko, ahora deberás tomar una decisión"_

—_De nuevo tú…_

"_¿Lista?"_

—_¿Lista para qué?_

"_Para tu decisión"_

—_¿Decisión? ¿Qué decisión? ¿De qué me hablas?_

"_Mi poder se ha manifestado en ti… es hora"_

—_Tu poder… en mí… ¿Por qué?_

"_Tú eres yo, yo soy tú… ahora debes decidir, ir o regresar"_

—_Pero yo…_

"_Sólo hay un viaje decide con sabiduría"_

—…

"_La duda no debe existir, tu decisión es única no habrá vuelta atrás… decide bien"_

_La voz se apagó como al final de una canción._

—_¡ESPERA! Eso significa que nunca volveré a ver a mi familia o a Inuyasha, si tengo que elegir siempre deberé dejar a alguien— replicó a la voz._

_Silencio fue lo que obtuvo._

—_¡RESPONDE! —gritó molesta._

_Silencio volvió a obtener._

_Kagome cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas, decidir entre su familia o Inuyasha… un suspiro salió de sus labios dejando caer sus manos rendidas a un constado soltando inocentemente la cajita de terciopelo que quedó suspendido como todo en ese momento… sólo una oportunidad y dos opciones, ¿cómo elegir?_

_Su familia, por unos segundos la sonrisa de su madre, la inocencia de Souta, las locuras de su abuelo y los ronroneos de Buyo pasaron por mente recordándole todo lo que vivió con ellos pero… las imágenes de Inuyasha orgulloso, de la fiel Sango, del pervertido Miroku, del cariñoso Shippo y la tierna Kirara la inundaron igual… una luz broto de entre sus ropas._

—_El fragmento de la Shikon —pensó ella, con cuidado lo sacó éste tenía un brillo ¡¿OPACO?_

—_¿Por qué está opaco?_

"_Porque estás dudando"_

—_¡TÚ OTRA VEZ!_

"_Nunca me he ido"_

—_Genial —dijo sarcástica ella, apretando el fragmento inocentemente._

"_El tiempo se ha agotado ahora debes elegir"_

—_¡QUE! No, yo…_

"_Es la hora si dudas más quedaras atrapada en esta dimensión…"_

_00:00:31 a.m_

_El tiempo volvió a transcurrir._

—_Yo…_

_La voz de Souta le llego "Feliz cumpleaños hermana…"_

_00:00:50 a.m_

_Duda…_

_00:00:52 a.m_

_Brillo opaco…_

_00:00:54 a.m_

_Lágrimas…_

_00:00:56 a.m_

_Decisión…_

_00:00:58 a.m_

_-Yo iré al…_

_00:00:59 a.m_

_-… feudal_

_00:01 a.m_

_El pozo se selló._

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se encontraba sentada en una esquina del pozo, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al elegir ir al feudal pero la decisión ya fue tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, con trabajo se reincorporó del suelo, al alzar su vista se encontró con el cielo estrellado y la Luna en todo su esplendor una sonrisa melancólica adorno sus labios, al dar un paso golpeó algo pequeño, una piedra pensó ella pero al enfocar bien su vista vio que era la cajita de terciopelo.

—Souta…

Al tomar el presente sintió toda la calidez de Souta, lo fue abriendo delicadamente… sus ojos se cristalizaron ya que el regalo era una collar de una estrella de cinco picos como su nombre y en medio de la estrella un pequeño sol, con delicadeza tomó el collar y se lo colocó con cuidado en su cuello para seguidamente depositar las cajita en el piso.

—Si los huesos de un monstruo pueden pasar la barrera del tiempo, también lo hará está cajita —susurró con esperanza.

Después de echarle una última mirada a la cajita emprendió la tarea de escalar para salir del pozo, nunca se le había hecho tan larga la subida pero no importaba, el dolor de su corazón era ocultado por el cansancio que la asolaba, cuando su mano toco la madera suspiro aliviada pero al querer impulsarse para salir su pie resbaló pero nunca cayo pues una mano se aferró a su muñeca evitando así su caída… con un suspiro de alivio agradeció que Inuyasha tuviera tan buen olfato y la haya venido a buscar, el tirón logro que saliera del pozo el aire fresco se sintió bien después de haber estado sofocada por cuatro paredes… al tocar la hierba con sus sandalias alzó la vista brindándole una sonrisa a _Inuyasha_.

—Gracias Inu… —Sus palabras murieron es su boca pues el que estaba frente a ella no era Inuyasha era Sesshomaru— ¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru la observó era la mujer que viajaba con su medio hermano, se fijó en sus ropas ya que era la primera vez que la veía con estas, con ellas parecía más madura y hermosa.

—Miko, ¿tú desprendiste ese poder? —preguntó.

Ella le miró confundida primero la ayudaba y ahora le hablaba para preguntarle eso.

—¿Poder? —preguntó confundida.

Él no contesto se limitó a verla cuando se hubo percatado de que no mentía sólo se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar pero le fue impedido.

—Espera, Sesshomaru, ¿por qué me ayudaste?

Ligeramente se volteó clavando su mirada en ella para después seguir su camino, Kagome se llevó su mano al pecho donde su corazón palpitaba más fuerte de lo normal pues la mirada de él le dejo perturbada… había sido profunda y penetrante.

Con más sentimientos de los que mostraban normalmente.

El viento jugaba con los cabellos plateados mientras caminaba algo perturbado, estaba seguro que un gran poder había surgido de ese pozo antes de que esa Miko saliera, ¿podía ser que ella…? Se detuvo, su vista se alzó hacia el astro, luego sacudió su cabeza era imposible que una humana tuviera ese poder, con ese pensamiento se perdió entre la penumbra de la noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome estaba parada en frente de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, tenía miedo no sabía cómo enfrentar el hecho de que nunca podría regresar a su casa, con paso inseguro atravesó el umbral cuando tuvo de frente a la dulce Kaede la cual le recibía con una sonrisa…

—Querida, que sorpresa no te esperaba hasta dentro de una semana —exclamó con alegría.

… supo que ya no había vuelta atrás y lo tenía que afrontar.

Continuara.


	5. Poder

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, la prepa me deja poco tiempo para escribir pero aquí estoy de vuelta espero que disfruten este capítulo. **

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Cuatro.- Poder.**

Aun con la incertidumbre que se acrecentaba cada vez más en ella, se situó frente a tan amable sacerdotisa que la había aconsejado tantas veces, procedió a contarle toda la situación en la que acabo envuelta, Kaede a cada palabra abrió sus ojos sorprendida y angustiada su niña era…

-Entiendo querida- le dijo con una sonrisa triste- pero no te preocupes, yo se que tu podrás superar cualquier obstáculo que se te ponga en el camino.

-Gracias- susurro, unas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos.

-Kagome…

Kaede se acerco a la muchacha, la rodeo con sus frágiles y gastados brazos pero que aun no perdían su calidez, ella comprendía el dolor de su pequeña, el que le arrancaran a su familia en una sola noche sin posibilidad de volver a verlos era demasiado doloroso pero sabía que eso la haría más fuerte… Kagome agradeció en silencio que tuviera a Kaede en eso momentos, sus parpados pesaban el cansancio le estaba ganando…

-Gracias… muchas gracias- susurro antes de caer rendida ante el cansancio.

Ella la acuno en sus brazos se veía tan frágil pero sabía que nunca se debía guiar por lo que aparentaba, apartando unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su rostro la contemplo… ¿porque ella? Con cierto dolor la aparto de sí y la acomodo en un futón mientras la arropaba con una sabana, al hacer todo eso la anciana no pudo evitar notar que el poder de ella había aumentado considerablemente eso le traería muchos problemas… ¿y hablando de problemas? Ella tomo su arco y salió a hacerle frente a ese poder maligno que se acercaba, no sin antes levantar una kekai alrededor de la cabaña protegiendo a Kagome.

-Esta será una larga noche- comento al disparar una flecha al demonio cuervo que se había atrevido a pasar los límites de la aldea.

……………………

Los rayos de sol se colaban en la ventana molestando a una durmiente, con algo de pereza ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente no recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado, se reincorporo y observo todo lo que le rodeaba… entonces fue cuando recordó lo que había pasado volviendo a un estado de tristeza, quería ver a su familia tal vez la decisión que tomo fue equivocada, estaba tan encimada en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando el fragmento se empezó a tornar opaco… opaco como su alma llena de remordimiento e indecisión pero algo resonó en su mente no era esa voz fastidiosa era voz de su madre.

"Hija quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, siempre miraras al futuro y seguirás hacia adelante"

Con una sonrisa recordó lo que le había pedido su madre, su madre siempre era muy perceptiva.

-Así lo hare mamá- susurro con decisión.

Si bien no podía regresar lo único que le quedaba era mirar hacia adelante, con determinación se levanto haciendo que el fragmento quedara purificado, con delicadeza doblo el futón y la sabana acomodándolos en un rincón, con algo de cansancio atravesó la puerta para encontrarse con la aldea semi-destruida.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- se pregunto Kagome asustada.

-Querida ya has despertado- le hablo una voz cansada pero bondadosa.

Kagome se encontró con Kaede cansada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Anciana Kaede… ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto con angustia.

-Tranquila, unos monstruos nos atacaron en la noche, pero fueron derrotados- le explico con calma.

-Pero… pero ¿Por qué no me despertaron? Pude a verlos apoyado- exclamo molesta.

-Kagome estabas agotada tanto física como mentalmente, no podía- le explico con dulzura.

Ella se sintió algo enojada e inservible, con un ademan quiso irse pero fue detenida.

-Kagome no es recomendable que salgas a los alrededores… no aun- le pidió Kaede.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros, aun no puedes controlar tu poder- le regaño.

Kagome no replico se hallaba confundida ¿Poder? ¿Qué poder? En eso recordó que lo mismo menciono Sesshomaru la noche pasada, con algo de confusión se planto a Kaede esperando una respuesta, esta al ver a Kagome con esa actitud respiro profundamente.

-Pasemos adentro, ahí te explicare todo- invito Kaede con un señalamiento de su mano.

Kagome accedió y entro de nuevo a la cabaña, ya dentro ambas frente una de la otra Kaede accedió a explicar.

-Kagome ahora tú no eres quien solías ser- empezó, arrancándole un bufido a Kagome- se que ahora es muy confuso pero lo entenderás… Kagome tu poder a aumentado considerablemente eso te traerá muchos peligros así que por el momento será que permanezcas en la aldea entrenando para poder controlar ese inmenso poder.

Kagome solo asistió no sentía las fuerzas necesarias para discutir además de que Inuyasha es… en eso cayó en cuenta que no había visto a Inuyasha o a alguno de sus otros amigos.

-Anciana Kaede ¿Dónde están Inuyasha y los demás?- pregunto preocupada.

-Ah ellos, no te preocupes como te esperaban hasta la próxima semana decidieron salir a buscar algún indicio de Naraku antes de tu regreso- le explico con una sonrisa.

Kagome solo asistió entendiendo aunque deseaba ver a sus amigos, soltando un suspiro cerro sus ojos con cansancio desde la noche pasada se sentía muy cansada, agotada como si hubiera estado entrenando… era algo molesto.

-¿Kagome te encuentras bien?

-S…si, solo algo mareada y exhausta- respondió tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Kaede la observo con algo de preocupación.

-Es normal Kagome aun no tienes completo control sobre tus poderes y estos te dejan cansada y débil- le explico Kaede-

Kagome alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos amables de ella.

-Bien querida debes estar hambrienta preparare algo de comer- anuncio Kaede con voz serena.

-Claro- respondió la azabache ocultando su malestar en una sonrisa que ni Kaede pudo identificar.

La anciana se levanto con algo de trabajo pero con firmeza, comenzó a preparar los alimentos mientras Kagome apoyaba su espalda contra la pared de dura madera, pensando ¿Cómo su vida había dado ese giro? Y porque la anciana Kaede decía que ella tenía un increíble…

Poder.

¿Cómo esa niña podía tener ese poder? Era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de un oji-ámbar, el cabello plateado bailaba con el viento brillando a cada movimiento, un punzante dolor le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente de esa humana concentrándose en su brazo izquierdo.

-Amo ¿Pasa algo?- cuestiono Yaken.

Él no contesto solo le lanzo una mirada fría haciendo que Yaken retrocediera asustado pero aun así el sapo no pudo evitar preocuparse por Sesshomaru, aunque tenia de nuevo su brazo izquierdo gracias a unos antídotos que el árbol sabio le dio… parecía que algo malo pasaba.

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Rin con inocencia ajena al dolor que aquejaba a su amo.

Él aludido no respondió solo se limito a observar el infinito cielo azul.

……………………

El delicioso aroma inundaba las fosas nasales de Kagome haciendo que su estomago clamara por alimento, Kaede sonrió al oír al estomago de ella quejarse.

-Aquí tienes- anuncio Kaede tendiéndole un tazón de arroz.

-Hai, gracias por la comida- agradeció mientras tomaba el tazón.

Kaede solo observaba a Kagome comer, bajo la vista nunca pensó que ella seria la destinada, un suspiro escapo de sus labios alertando a la joven.

-Anciana Kaede ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto preocupada.

Kaede solo asistió evitando contestar, con pesar pensó en todos los peligros que tenía que enfrentar de ahora en adelante… pero si podía haría que se volviera fuerte.

-¿Kagome puedo pedirte algo?- pregunto Kaede con sus manos descansando el su regazo.

-Por supuesto- respondió ella dejando a un lado el tazón.

-Quiero que vayas al Norte a entrenarte- le dijo seria.

El silencio se extendió por la estancia, Kagome se encontraba sorprendida pensando que era una broma miro a Kaede pero esta tenía su mirada seria y penetrante. Su sonrisa se desvaneció para dar paso a una cara de incredulidad ¿Kaede estaba?

-¿Por qué?

Kaede bajo la vista visiblemente incomoda.

-No me malinterpretes querida pero es por tu propio bien yo… yo no soportaría perderte- susurro débilmente.

Kagome sintió una opresión en su pecho, de esa manera le recordaba a su madre una sensación de tristeza y culpabilidad se extendió por su ser, marchitando su corazón. Kaede sintió la palpitación del fragmento de la Shikon alzando la vista se encontró que el fragmento se había vuelto opaco.

-Niña el fragmento- exclamo sorprendida.

Kagome dirigió la vista hacia su pecho donde observo el brillo opaco, con un suspiro metió su mano entre el traje extrayendo el fragmento extendiéndolo hacia el frente para que Kaede lo observara.

-El fragmento ha empezado a cambiar últimamente aunque esa persona me dijo que era al estar dudando aun no lo entiendo del todo- comento ella mirando fijamente el fragmento.

Kaede se quedo mirando le fragmento asombrada ya que Kagome nunca había tenido problemas para purificar los fragmentos, con decisión se levanto.

-Kagome ven, salgamos al bosque, te empezare a entrenar- le ordeno.

Kagome aunque turbada no discutió y solo acato, recogiendo su arco salió detrás de Kaede que ya había salido; los rayos del sol iluminaron su rostro desprotegido teniendo que entre cerrar los ojos, cuando estos se acostumbraron de nuevo vio que Kaede le hacia una señas para que la siguiera.

El crujir de la hierba bajo sus pies se oía claramente en el silencio en que iban ambas sacerdotisas la mayor se detuvo sorprendiendo a la más joven que iba distraída.

-Aquí entrenaremos- anuncio Kaede.

Kagome observo el entorno era el claro en donde se alzaba el árbol sagrado, ella sonrió para sus adentros ya que no estaba sorprendida su instinto le decía a donde iban desde que ingresaron al bosque.

-Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto curiosa Kagome.

-Sobrevivir- dijo.

Kagome dirigió su vista a la flecha que venía en su dirección, sus piernas no le respondían ni ninguno de sus otros miembros, la flecha paso rozando su mejilla mientras una pequeña herida se abría en dicha mejilla… Kagome dirigió su mano hacia la zona afectada tocándola, sus dedos rozaron con algo liquido que dedujo que era sangre aun asustada se enfrento a Kaede.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto molesta.

Kaede lanzo un suspiro antes de contestar.

-Solo quería comprobar tu reacción- comento- pero por lo que vi creo que Inuyasha te ha consentido mucho.

Ante esta declaración Kagome no hizo nada solo sonrojarse pues Kaede tenía razón, ella dependía mucho de Inuyasha.

-Lo siento- se disculpo.

-No tienes que disculparte, es normal que tú no tengas el sentido de supervivencia que nosotros puesto que tú vienes de otra época pero eso se ha acabado- el tono de voz que uso Kaede dejo a Kagome sorprendida.

Sin decir nada más alzo de nuevo su arco dispuesta a atacar otra vez.

-"Esto será muy duro"- pensó Kagome después de esquivar una flecha con dificultad- "realmente duro".

……………………

Un camino sin rumbo es lo que siempre seguía, pensando y reflexionando sobre algún enemigo pero ahora estaba inundado por pensamientos hacia una humana, ya habían pasado 6 días desde ese encuentro pero aun así no ha podido descifrar como una humana podía tener ese poder. Se detuvo pudo sentirlo ese poder el mismo de aquella noche, sin reparar en lo que hacía salió rumbo al origen de tal energía.

……………………

-Rayos- susurro Kagome después de soltar su poder purificador.

Cayó rendida con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé- susurro agitada.

-Claro que es difícil, tu energía a aumentado consideradamente, bueno es todo por hoy querida- anuncio Kaede con una sonrisa.

Kagome sonrió de vuelta pero se borro al sentir varias energías demoniacas acercándose.

-Anciana Kaede vuelva a la aldea y levante un campo, yo les hare frente- anuncio Kagome levantándose.

-Kagome no podrás tu cuerpo no aguantara- exclamo conmocionada.

-No te preocupes lo lograre- le respondió- ah por cierto me prepara una sopa de arroz tengo mucha hambre.

Kaede no pudo más que sonreír a pesar de que tenía poco tiempo entrenando ya tenía la confianza suficiente como para empezar a defenderse sola.

-Confió en ti, no me falles- le dijo mientras se retiraba hacia la aldea.

Kagome solo hizo un ademan de mano para decirle que había escuchado, cuando los pasos de Kaede ya no se oían se concentro en esa energía no era muy poderosa así que no eran mucho demonios, tomo una flecha, la fijo mientras tensaba el arco… la flecha atravesó el claro clavándose con precisión en el corazón del demonio que cayó muerto, el cielo se oscurecía a medida que ellos se acercaban. Las flechas iban y venían por todo el claro el numero de monstruos disminuían, la mano de Kagome se cerró en el aire.

-Demonios- susurro esquivando veneno.

Ya no tenía flechas lo único que le quedaba era usar su poder purificador pero eso la dejaría agotada.

-Ni modos, hay que hacerlo- se dijo así misma antes de ponerse a una distancia prudente para poder atacar.

Los demonios se acercaron pero antes de siquiera tocarla una luz los envolvió desintegrándolos lentamente, con un rugido de rabia desaparecieron convirtiéndose en cenizas que el viento se llevo. Kagome cayo sentada notablemente agotada ya que haber utilizado dos veces casi seguidas esa liberación era demasiado para su cuerpo que aun no estaba acostumbrado; con trabajo se reincorporo ayudada por su arco, el sol volvía a brillar, ella se tumbo a los pies del árbol sagrado resguardándose bajo su sombra, su respiración agitada se volvía tranquila y relajada, el canto de los pájaros y el viento la fueron adormeciendo hasta llevarla a la inconsciencia.

-Humana insensata…

Fue el murmullo que se escucho por el claro.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Karina Natsumi****.- **Muchas gracias por el review anterior y me da alegría que te haya gustado.

**Desy-chan****.- **Hola gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic n_n bueno este capítulo es más largo jeje espero tu review.

**Crystal Butterfly 92****.- **Bueno gracias por tu comentario n_n me da gusto que me sigas espero disfrutes este capítulo, te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá un encuentro Sesshome bueno estoy casi segura jeje… espero tu review.

**AllySan****.- **Hola, no mira, Kagome al ingresar a la universidad se ha alejado un poco de la época feudal pero regresa en determinado tiempo, ella misma les dice cuando regresara, bueno eso de la promesa de basquetbolista es que yo soy una basquetbolista n_n jejeje espero te haya gustado este capítulo, espero tu review.

**Feer.- **Hola oni-chan qué bueno que te haya gustado jejejeje espero tu review y te extraño mucho.

**Hola.- **Supongo que eres Margarita jajaja gracias por leer esta historia media locas que hago n_n te quiero abuela.

**Goshy.- **Gracias por los besos y abrazos jeje bueno aquí tienes el capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado n_n jeje, espero tu review.

**AZUL D CULLEN****.- **Bueno aquí tienes la continuación espero te haya gustado… esperando tu review.

**Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews me dan mucho ánimo para seguir los quiero, a los lectores que leen este fic pero no dejan review les pido que me dejen para saber si les gusta o no… bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

**Advertencia: Tal vez el siguiente capítulo me tome más de la cuenta pues verán me he inscrito a un concurso y pues eso me tendrá alejada un poco del fanfiction pero les prometo seguir este fic… promesa… hasta la próxima. **


	6. Curando heridas

**Lamento la tardanza pero por fin se termino el concurso T.T no gane pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo… aquí tiene el capitulo 5, espero les guste.**

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Cinco.- Curando heridas. **

Tenía algo especial no podía negarlo aun que fuera un ser inferior… tenía algo especial.

-Humana insensata- susurro al estar frente a ella.

Sus cabellos plateados brillaron al moverse con el viento, un olor a jazmín lo envolvió, sus ojos fríos la estudiaban, la respiración de ella era lenta casi imperceptible algunos mechones de su cabello caían por su rostro impidiéndole verlo totalmente pero…

-Grrr…- fue el quejido que salió de la boca del oji dorado en el momento que una pulsada de dolor provino de su brazo izquierdo.

Kagome lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos a causa del quejido que escucho al abrirlos completamente no pudo articular palabra alguna, sus ojos estaban fijos en la impotente figura que se alzaba delante de ella, el miedo la lleno pensando que la podría matar ya que estaba desprotegida pero se percato que él tenía alguna molestia en su… ¡BRAZO IZQUIERDO!

-Sesshomaru- susurra reincorporándose para poder quedar sentada.

El nombrado dirigió su mirada a la humana, la cual lucia preocupada.

-Sesshomaru ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto observando su brazo izquierdo.

-No te tengo que responder- contesto alejándose.

La azabache se levanto rápidamente, su mente se debatía en ayudarlo o no por una parte ella sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo y por otra sentía miedo… pero…

-Espera yo te puedo ayudar- exclamo cuando se decidió.

El se volteo clavando sus ojos en los de ella con molestia.

-No necesito la ayuda de un ser como tú, eres inferior- replico sin alterar su voz.

Kagome se molesto ante el peso de esas palabras ella comprendía que tal vez no fuera de gran ayuda pero siempre ponía de su parte, con desafío avanzo hacia Sesshomaru plantándose frente a él lo reto con la mirada sorprendiendo un poco al Youkai.

-Bien señor yo soy superior a todos, no me importa si crees que soy inferior a ti lo único que yo quiero es estar a mano- le reclamo con ambas manos en la cadera.

-¿A mano?

-Si, a mano- confirmo, al ver que no entendía se dispuso a explicarle- hace una semana me ayudaste y solo quiero regrésate el favor.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru destellaron con una chispa de reconocimiento pues se acordó que ese mismo día empezó ese cuestionario tan perturbarte que siempre le seguía a todas parte… ¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder siendo tal solo una humana?

Kagome al ver que no decía nada tomo ese silencio como un sí, con cuidado se aproximo al Youkai, tomo con delicadeza la manga de él jalándolo para guiarlo de nuevo a la sombra.

Al sentir los pequeños y frágiles dedos de ella sujetando su manga quiso apartarlos en un movimiento pero no pudo, con enojo pudo ver que su cuerpo no respondía a ninguna orden que mandara… se sintió abrumado y sorprendido cuando soltó un gruñido al verse liberado de su delicado agarre, ella hizo un ademan para que se sentara, su cuerpo obedeció él enfureció.

Con precaución se hinco de frente a Sesshomaru y con nerviosismo supo que para poder curarlo tenía que…

-Sesshomaru ¿podrías quitarte la armadura y la camisa?- pido Kagome con la mejillas arreboladas.

Él la observo, tenia la vista clavada en el suelo para no mirarlo, con un bufido se quito la pesada armadura para luego retirar su camisa dejando al descubierto su dorso, Sesshomaru sonrió al ver el matiz que había tomado la cara de la humana al verlo.

Las manos diestras de la Miko recorrieron con cuidado el brazo izquierdo ya que esa zona tenía un color morado bajo como si fuese un moretón, ella frunció el ceño consternada.

-Sesshomaru ¿Cómo pudiste recuperar tu brazo?- pregunto ella pero no lo miraba sino tenía toda su concentración en el "moretón".

-Eso no tiene importancia.

Ella bufo.

-Necesito saber que plantas se usaron para poder hacer algo- susurro ella molesta.

-¿Cómo sabes que usaron plantas?- el recelo se leía en sus ojos.

Ella se empezaba a impacientar y su pregunta seguía ahí esperando una respuesta.

-Yo que sé, usaron varias- respondió él restándole importancia al hecho de que no pudo evitar contestarle.

-¿Cuál fue la principal o la que usar en mayor cantidad?- insistió ella.

Ahora fue el turno de Sesshomaru de bufar.

-Creo que fue era una plata que tenia hojas en pares con peciolos cortos- respondió después de unos segundos.

Los ojos de la Miko se dilataron con horror pero su voz salió firme.

-Esa planta… ¿Crece en un árbol de escaza altura?- pregunto.

-Si- fue la seca contestación.

-Oh demonios, acaso perdiste la cabeza- le reprendió molesta- ¿Acaso tienes idea de que peligrosa es?

-No.

-Huy… ¿La tomaste o solo la untaste en tu brazo?- cuestiono Kagome apurada.

-La unte- respondió con incomodidad.

La cara de ella se relajo un poco, pero solo un poco.

-Espera aquí, necesito ir por plantas medicinales, no tardare- ordeno antes levantarse.

-¿No llevaras tu arco?- pregunto Sesshomaru al ver que se iba desprotegida.

Ella ladeo el rostro con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

-No soy tan débil- respondió con desafío- y de todas formas ¿Para qué llevarlo? no tengo flechas.

Después de una rápida sonrisa se interno en el bosque, dejando a un sorprendido demonio.

El tiempo pasaba, ella no regresaba, él Youkai se empezaba a impacientar.

-¿La habrán asesinado?- se pregunto.

-Ja, no te libras tan fácil de mí- anunció una voz cansada.

Al enfocar sus ojos dorados en ella, la vio totalmente agotada pero mantenía su sonrisa.

-Tardaste- acuso.

Ella rodo los ojos molesta.

-Perdóname oh gran señor de las bestias, pero no es tan fácil buscar hiervas medicinales para contrarrestar la Adelfa y es mas no las pude encontrar ya que en esta zona no crecen pero pude hallar estas dos hierbas que servirán- explico mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas las hierbas.

Con destreza molió una de las plantas hasta hacerlo polvo después lo vertió todo dentro de un cuenco ¿Pero de donde lo obtuvo?

-Fui a la aldea, por eso tarde un poco- susurro como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

Agrego un poco de agua a los polvos que estaban en el cuenco para hacer una pequeña masa, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se acerco a Sesshomaru.

-Esta hierba es la hierba de Víbora, sirve como un contraveneno.

Esparció esa masa por toda la zona morada, Sesshomaru apretó los dientes para no soltar un quejido ya que escocía y mucho.

-Bien creo que será suficiente- anunció ella sonriente, limpio el cuenco con un paño- ahora espera un momento.

Sesshomaru solo espero, observando cómo repetía el procedimiento pero con la otra hierba sin embargo esta vez no agrego el agua.

-Escucha Sesshomaru cuando la hierba de Víbora haya hecho efecto agrégale agua a estos polvos y úntatelo- explico.

-¿Qué hierba es?- su curiosidad gano.

-Es la hierba del Manzo actúa como cicatrizante y desinfectante- respondió.

El silencio se extendió rota solo por el cantar de las aves.

-No creas que te daré las gracias- la arrogancia volvía al igual que la superioridad.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios de la Miko.

-No me las esperaba, aunque hubiese sido lindo- replico pero no se mostraba molesta- bueno es hora de que me valla, o si no Kaede pensara que me mataste- la alegría se podía distinguir en el tono de su voz.

-¿Kaede?

-Sí, es la sacerdotisa que cuida la aldea, adiós Sesshomaru- se despidió con un ademan de mano.

Sesshomaru observo cómo se marchaba, apretó el cuenco que tenía en sus manos se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero algo capturo su atención.

-Estúpida humana- una sonrisa asomo entre sus labios.

……………………

-Ya regrese- anuncio con voz cantarina.

-Por fin- fue el susurro ansioso el que se oye en vez de un "Bienvenida"

-Inuyasha.

-Hola.

Los ojos de Kagome iban y venían todos están ahí Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara e Inuyasha, su visión empezó a ser borrosa…

-Muchachos- su voz se quebró- hola.

Ellos sonrieron…

Continuara.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, bien si se preguntan sobre la plantas les digo que si existen xD me pase mucho tiempo investigando uff… pero valió la pena. **

**Agradezco a:**

_**Feer**_

_**Crystal Butterfly 92**_

_**azul d cullen**_

_**hekate ama**_

_**goshi**_

_**Inuyany**_

_**omy-loly**_

_**Chie Abi**_

_**Sha-Lin**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios… **_**Bueno me despido tengo un partido de basquetbol y ya estoy yendo tarde.**

**Bye bye.**

**FiraLili**

**Espero sus reviews. **


	7. Pelea

Hola, lamento la tardanza esta vez no diré mucho puesto que estoy en la escuela usando la compu de computación xD espero que les guste.

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Seis.- Pelea.**

Kagome limpio con las mangas de su traje las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, les brindo su mejor sonrisa por ellos había decidió regresar… por ellos jamás podría regresar a su hogar.

-Regresaron- los brazos de Sango la envolvieron, la azabache escondió su rostro en el hueco de su hombro.

-Kagome se lo que hiciste… gracias- susurro la castaña a su amiga.

Kagome se aferro mas al abrazo reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, sintió como varios brazos la rodeaban y no necesito alzar la vista para saber quiénes eran, sonrió… ellos jamás la abandonarían.

"Pero tú a ellos sí".

Esa voz sobresalto a Kagome que se separo del abrazo de sus amigos confundida… miraba para todos lados intentando localizar a la voz.

-Kagome ¿Pasa algo?- la voz preocupada se Sango la obligo a clavar sus ojos en los de ella.

-N-no, solo estoy algo cansada- contesto.

Kaede se levanto.

-Es cierto tienes que descansar… ¿Cómo resulto?- pregunto con preocupación, Kagome sonrió.

-Salió bien anciana Kaede- le respondió con un intento de sonrisa, la voz aun retumbaba en su cabeza aterrándola.

-¿Qué salió bien?- la voz de Inuyasha sonaba molesta al no comprender de que hablaban.

-Nada- susurro Kagome sin saber porque la presencia de Inuyasha la perturbaba mucho.

-Kagom…- la mirada de él cambio drásticamente, sus ojos refulgieron con rabia todos lo notaron y retrocedieron.

-¿Inuyasha qué pasa?

-Es el olor de Sesshomaru- los ojos de la azabache brillaron sin darse cuenta, solo uno se dio cuenta y sonrió, una sonrisa de aquel que esconde algo.

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña dispuesto a enfrentar a su hermano siendo seguido por sus compañeros a excepción de una anciana de extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kagome salió apenas Inuyasha hubiera atravesado el umbral, una extraña escena se mostro ante sus ojos. La figura de Sesshomaru sobresalía sobre todos los aldeanos que venían armados dispuesto a defender la aldea, el rostro furioso de él no paso desapercibido por ella que se adelanto a Inuyasha.

-Escúchenme- los aldeanos le miraron- retírense no hay peligro- aunque incrédulos ellos obedecieron y se dispersaron.

-¿Qué no hay peligro? Kagome que estás diciendo- la voz de Inuyasha le estremeció hiriéndola.

Ella no respondió sentía su corazón latir dolorosamente ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Miko- esa voz fría la saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Sesshomaru- respondió, Inuyasha gruño y se puso delante de su compañera dispuesto a protegerla.

Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon ligeramente al perder contacto visual con la humana. Tenía que acabar con eso rápido.

-Hibrido quiero hablar con la Miko no contigo- todos los presentes parpadearon sorprendido.

-¿Y crees que te voy a dejar? Saca tu espada- le reto mientras desfundaba a colmillo de acero.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, Kagome noto eso y se asusto… no por Inuyasha, no por ella… sino por él su brazo aun no estaba curado completamente, tenía que hacer algo.

-Inuyasha cálmate, solo quiere hablar… escuchémosle- Kagome poso su mano en el antebrazo de él una corriente eléctrica le recorrió dañándola.

Inuyasha gruño antes de guardar su espada, Kagome sonrió aunque se borro al observar su mano roja como si hubiera agarrado algo hirviendo ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Sesshomaru noto como Kagome ocultaba su mano derecha, eso le extraño pero le daría eso y se iría. Avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar a un metro de donde se encontraba Inuyasha y Kagome, alzo su mano derecha revelando un arco que había estado escondido de la vista de todos.

-Mi arco- susurro Kagome haciendo a un lado a su amigo oji-dorado para alcanzarlo olvidándose de la quemadura- lo había olvidado.

Con una sonrisa lo tomo, sus dedos rozaron los de él y para su sorpresa no le paso nada… era como si Inuyasha fuera el único que la lastimaba.

-Gracias…

Él no le contesto sino que se quedo mirando la mano que había ocultado anteriormente, estaba roja como si se hubiera quemado pero ¿Cómo?

Con un giro dio media vuelta marchándose de ese lugar que le producía malestar… el olor a humano lo mareaba. Kagome quiso detenerlo pero…

-¿Qué significa esto Kagome? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru tenía tu arco?

La nombrada ladeo su cuerpo para encontrarse a un enfurecido hanyo, sus amigos solo la veían con confusión.

-La verdad no es nada tuvimos un encuentro y yo le hice un favor, solo eso- replico ella intentando evadir el tema.

-Kagome- el tono que uso Inuyasha era de advertencia.

-Inuyasha estoy muy cansada, mañana les contare los detalles- ingreso de nuevo a la cabaña, su mente estaba muy confusa y el dolor de su mano era muy intenso casi podía sentirla palpitar.

La noche se empezaba alzar sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta así que siguieron el ejemplo de la azabache y entraron a resguardarse del frio del oscuro manto.

Kagome se había método a su futón cuando Inuyasha traspaso el umbral, le observo con mucha confusión, se acerco y pudo percibir como su pecho bajaba y subía acompasadamente aunque frunció un poco el ceño al notar un tenue olor a su hermano, gruño.

-¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?- el pequeño Shippo se había acercado sin que él se percatase.

-Nada, vete a dormir- le gruño.

El menor frunció el ceño inconforme y le saco la lengua antes de meterse al futón de la azabache, que medio dormida abrió sus brazos y luego los envolvió sobre el pequeñín, que gustoso acepto ese gesto de cariño maternal.

Kaede sonrió tristemente al ver eso.

-"Mi pequeña Kagome nunca espero que tu destino fuera tan cruel"- pensó mientras extendía otros futones para Sango y Miroku, sabía de antemano que Inuyasha lo rechazaría.

……………………

_La luna llena se alzaba impotente en el cielo estrellado iluminando el pequeño claro en donde estaba, las hojas producían un suave sonido casi como una melodía desconocida para el hombre pero ella no se fijaba en eso sino en la joven que se hallaba delante de ella que arrodillada lloraba a su suerte, oculta entre las sombras de los arboles solo podía observar su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle. No sabía quién era ella pero por alguna extraña razón podía sentir su dolor, era un dolor punzante y repetitivo… ¿Por qué sufría? ¿Quién era ella?_

"_¿Duele no es así?"_

_-Tu- exclame sin embargo sonó como un susurro._

"_Si, yo"_

_En estos momento no estaba con humor para discutir ya que otro punzante dolor se apodero de mi pecho al mismo tiempo que la desconocida agarraba su pecho._

_-¿Qui- quién es-es ella?- logro preguntar entrecortadamente._

"_¿Aun no te das cuenta?"_

_Ella negó._

"_Mírala bien"_

_Hice lo que ordeno, la observe su rostro se encontraba oculto tras su cabello azabache rebelde, su vestimenta consistía en una falda de dos capas rojas una de menor intensidad con bordes dorados y una especio de top sin mangas rojo con bodes dorados, en ambas muñecas descansaban dos brazaletes dorados al parecer de oro pero… ¿Quién era? _

_-Yo no sé- respondió finalmente. _

"_Mi niña busca en tu interior y lo sabrás"_

_-En mi interior- susurre, volví a mirar a la desconocida y cerro sus ojos concentrándose._

_Su mente divago en todas las personas que había conocido en su viaje pero ninguna se asemejaba a ella ¿Quién podría ser? _

"_Busca en tu interior y lo sabrás"_

_-En mi interior- repitió- en mi interior._

_La suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos con tranquilidad y delicadeza antes de que se doblara por un nuevo dolor. Entonces comprendió y cuando alzo la vista ya no vio a una desconocida sino a…_

_Se levanto y esta vez sus piernas se movieron sin problemas, sus pies no tenían frio a pesar de caminar descalza en la noche, sus pasos titubearon antes de pararse frente a ella y confirmar sus sospechas, ella era…_

_-¿Yo?_

"_Así es, eres tú"_

……………………

Kagome abrió bruscamente sus ojos, sudaba frio y su cuerpo aun temblaba. Después de volver a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente varias veces al fin pudo pensar claramente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto mientras se reincorporaba con cuidado para no despertar a Shippo, por la escaza luz aun debía de ser muy temprano.

Al sentir en viento en su rostro fue muy tranquilizador, su cabello se movía inquieto…

-Ahh- se quejo al sentir un dolor punzante en su mano derecha- aun esta roja.

La cerró con fuerza ganándose más dolor pero no le importo, tenía que ser fuerte.

-¿Kagome?

-Sango- respondió pero sin voltear a verla.

La castaña se entristeció su amiga estaba muy distante desde ayer.

-"Seguro está molesta con nosotros porque nos eligió en vez de a su familia"- sus pensamientos eran tristes como sus ojos.

-No es eso Sango- la nombrada alzo su vista encontrándose a una radiante azabache- jamás les culparía yo tome esta decisión, yo decidí quedarme en esta época.

-¿Cómo…?

-No lo sé, solo lo sentí… sentí tu tristeza y angustia- Sango miro a su amiga, ahora que la veía bien ya no era la misma de hace tiempo, ahora era todo una mujer- bueno ahora si me disculpas me voy a entrenar- se inclino, tomo su arco y su carcaj.

-Espera ¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto estaba muy curiosa de saber cuánto había mejorado su amiga.

Kagome sonrió peligrosamente.

-¿Segura? No quiero que te lastimes- agito su mano restándole importancia, Sango alzo una ceja con seguridad pero…

-¿Kagome como te hiciste esa quemadura?- la azabache escondió la mano.

-No es nada, solo me lastime con… con veneno, pero no te preocupes ya está limpia- añadió al ver la mirada acusadora de la castaña.

-¿Segura? No se ve muy bien…

-Hey- la corto- esto no es una excusa para evadir el entrenamiento- esa sonrisa tranquilizo un poco a la castaña que sonrió.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos, vamos Kagome entrenar- la azabache corrió detrás de su amiga.

Mientras ellas se pedían por el bosque, unos ojos rojos las observaban con una sonrisa chueca.

"Kagome cuidado"

La voz resonó en su cabeza, se dio vuelta y… la oscuridad rodeo su mente y corazón.

Continuara.

**Adiós, espero sus reviews, aclaraciones hasta el próximo capitulo. Lo siento es que ya me regañaron. **


	8. Un adiós sin palabras

**Bueno volví con otro capítulo… si esta vez no tarde tanto pues las musas estuvieron conmigo (Gracias a Dios) bueno espero que les guste este capitulo me costo un poco hacerlo pero ahí voy…**

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Siete.- Un adiós sin palabras.**

La oscuridad rodeo su mente y corazón, la sangre salpico sus ropas, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-¡SANGO!- la azabache atrapo a su amiga antes de que llegara al suelo, la sangre seguía brotando del pecho de la castaña- ¿Sango me escuchas?

-No lo hará, está muerta- su voz gruesa y arrastrada era aterradora, al alzar la vista se topo con unos ojos sangre, era grande y su aliento olía a putrefacción… la muerte.

El un rápido movimiento dejo a su amiga en el suelo, cargo su arco con una flecha y le apunto al corazón, sus manos no temblaban como antes, no había indecisión en su mirada ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte.

En su mirada se podía percibir la rabia que sentía, el demonio sonrió triunfante al ver el brillo oscuro que el fragmento de Shikon tomo.

-Mátame no me importa mi misión está cumplida.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos confundida.

-¿No pelearas?

-No, de todas formas te veré de nuevo en el infierno… tu alma está destinada a caer al mundo subterráneo desde que aceptaste proteger la joya maldita- su voz era de triunfo mientras miraba a la recién caída- pero al parecer condenaras a tus amigos a sufrir el mismo destino que tú…

Kagome tembló al oír lo último.

-Jamás pensé llegar a conocer a una Miko egoísta ¿Tu qué piensas?- su sonrisa aun estaba plasmada en su deforme rostro.

-Mientes- contesto su fuerza le estaba abandonando- ¿Quién te mando? ¿Acaso Naraku intenta confundirme?

-¿Naraku? No, él no me mando, ni siquiera le conozco pero me encantaría hacerlo- doblo sus rodillas y se abalanzo contra ella.

Kagome sabía que no le mataría pero perdió el control y disparo, el demonio se desintegro en el aire no sin antes recordarle.

-Miko egoísta- el viento se llevo esas palabras pero estas se grabaron como fuego en la mente de la azabache.

Dejo caer su arco, arrodillándose junto a Sango se permitió llorar no había protegido a su amiga no lo había hecho.

-Sango lo siento fue mi culpa, yo sentí la presencia del demonio pero jamás pensé que tú eras su objetivo… lo siento.

La angustia le rodeaba, tenía miedo sus amigos pagarían su precio eso no era justo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la perla tenía que acarrear desgracias? La voz del demonio le llego de nuevo ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al quedarse con sus amigos? Si, ella tenía miedo de quedarse sola… Kaede tenía razón, ella tenía que irse, su misión ya no estaba unida a ellos, esa noche Kaede se lo dijo…

_--Flash Back-- _

_Kagome se levanto furiosa y confundida._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Anciana Kaede no puedo hacer eso, jamás lo hare- contesto apretando sus manos._

_-Kagome entiende tu misión ahora es mucho más peligrosa que antes y los muchachos no podrán seguirte- Kaede tenía una mirada triste y abatida- si ellos te siguieran sus vidas correrían peligro. _

_-Nuestras vidas siempre corren peligros y jamás nos hemos quejado por eso, además los muchachos jamás me dejaran- su postura y voz reflejaban seguridad, Kaede sonrió._

_-Así es, los muchachos están pegados emocionalmente- si mirada cambio a una seria- pero eso debe acabar, tú debes dejarlos._

_La azabache retrocedió su espalda choco contra la dura madera de la cabaña._

_-No…_

_-Kagome por favor escúchame, tu misión con ellos ha acabado ahora debes empezar la que se te ha impuesto al otorgarte esos poderes…_

_-¿¡Como sabe cuál es mi misión!? ¿¡Como puede saber que es peligrosa!?- ella jamás habría imaginando que alguna vez le gritaría a la anciana Kaede pero siempre había una primera vez para todo._

_-Hay cosas que son mejor guardarse para uno misma, los secretos pueden ser peligrosos en los labios equivocados- su voz compasiva, hablando a la azabache que abrazo sus rodillas y enterró su cara en ellas._

_-No quiero dejarles… por ellos elegí quedarme en esta época- su voz sonaba ahogada y débil._

_Kaede bajo la vista y apretó sus manos, el dolor le inundaba y tan solo era el principio se dijo mentalmente._

_-Lo sé pero tienes que irte, si los ves no podrás alejarte y el peligro se cerniría sobre los muchachos…_

_Kagome no contesto, Kaede se levanto y se fue a acostar…_

_-El destino de los muchachos están en tus manos querida- fue su último susurro que llego a los oídos de una abatida azabache que se estremeció ante la carga que llevaban esa palabras._

_--Fin del Flash Back--_

… pero no quiso creerle y eso le había costado la vida de su mejor amiga, tomo a la castaña entre sus brazos y grito, soltó toda la rabia y tristeza que se guardaba en su ser, las lagrimas era una prueba de que sabía que se había equivocado, su cuerpo temblaba mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su amiga.

Los pasos que se escuchaban la alertaron pero no se separo de Sango en ningún momento.

-Kagome…-Inuyasha, Kagome pudo reconocer la voz de Inuyasha.

-Sango…- la voz de Miroku era ronca, al ver a su prometida en los brazos de Kagome… muerta.

-¿Kagome que paso?- la nombrada se estremeció, las lágrimas seguían cayendo- ¿Kagome…?

-Sango… Sango me protegió aunque su objetivo no era yo… yo… yo no fui capaz de protegerla- sus ojos se alzaron hacia los ámbares, la desesperación y culpabilidad se reflejaron en los orbes chocolates de la Miko- fue mi culpa… mía y de nadie más…

-Kagome-sama…- la voz de Miroku fue interrumpida ante el grito de rabia que broto desde el interior de Kagome, él bajo la vista y cayó de rodillas, ya no podía hacerse al fuerte había perdido a Sango que dolor en esta tierra es más grande que perder al amor de tu vida.

Kaede veía la escena con la mano al pecho, le destrozaba ver a Kagome de esa manera, sus lamentos y gritos le perforaban el alma y el corazón. Aparto la vista incapaz de seguir mirando.

Kagome enterró su rostro en el cuello de su amiga, se sentía impotente si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad… solo una.

-Ka-Kago-me…

La nombrada abrió los ojos, sus labios temblaron ¿Acaso un juego de su mente? Cerró los ojos fuertemente, incapaz de comprobar si lo que había oído era verdad.

-Kagome…

De la boca de la azabache se escapo un jadeo, se separo de su amiga con temor, esta tenia entreabierto sus ojos chocolates oscuros.

-Sango…- su voz sonaba temblorosa, apretó sus manos contra los brazos de su amiga- Sango.

Sintió como los brazos de la azabache rodeaban su cuerpo herido, se acurruco en su pecho estaba cansada, la herida seguía abierta…

……………………

En la oscuridad que la noche otorgaba una silueta se acerco a una castaña que yacía dormida, alargo su mano y toco la frente de esta checando su temperatura.

-Ella está bien, Miroku… debes descansar- la voz de Kagome hizo sobresaltar al azabache.

Miroku se reincorporo para voltearse y observar a Kagome, la cual tenía su arco y su carcaj en su hombre lleno de flechas, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Va a algún lado, Kagome-sama?

Ella sonrió antes de contestar.

-Iré al Goshinboku necesito meditar- respondió dándose vuelta dispuesta a salir.

-Kagome-sama usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso… ¿Lo sabe, verdad?- Kagome se tenso pero enseguida se relajo.

-Lo sé pero aun así gracias por mencionarlo- avanzo pero se detuvo bruscamente- y Miroku…

-¿Si?

-Cuídala mientras no estoy- Miroku sonrió.

-Por supuesto…

La azabache sonrió, al avanzar una suave lágrima rodo por su rostro hasta perderse en su cuello.

……………………

Estaba inmóvil, rígida como una piedra su respiración era casi nula. Sus sentidos están agudizados, su cuerpo en sincronía con la naturaleza… ella era la naturaleza, la naturaleza era ella.

-Inuyasha sal, se que estas ahí- la voz de Kagome resonó en el claro pero no abrió los ojos, oyó como los pies de Inuyasha tocaban el suelo, sus pisadas se acercaban- ¿Te mando Miroku?- más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Así es- retiro su espada de su cintura, se sentó junto a Kagome la cual no se había movido o abierto los ojos.

El silencio los rodeo, la sola presencia de Inuyasha la incomodaba sentía una extraña sensación de vacío pero… no le importaba.

El olor a agua salada le obligo a abrir sus ojos, se estremeció Kagome lloraba.

-¿Kagome que…?

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron, lo primero que vieron fue el gran árbol del tiempo, el Goshinboku… estiro su mano y la entrelazo con los largos dedos de él.

Dolía, quemaba pero necesitaba ese contacto.

-Inuyasha ve a la aldea…

-No- fue su respuesta.

Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada segundo que su mano continuaba unida a la de Inuyasha.

-Mi meditación debe ser sola, mi energía espiritual podría lastimarte… además- agrego al ver que iba a replicar- la aldea necesita tu protección, no creo que Miroku quiera separase de Sango.

Inuyasha accedió después de unos minutos, su mano se deslizo suavemente entre la suya. Sus pasos se perdieron en la densidad del bosque.

Su mano, roja y quemada.

-Ahora entiendo pero…- se levanto y se dirigió en sentido contrario al que había tomado Inuyasha minutos antes.

… aun lo seguiré queriendo.

Con ese último pensamiento se perdió entre las sombras de los arboles.

Continuara.

**Bien esto llego hasta aquí por hoy… si lo sé, fui muy mala con Sango, Perdonadme.**

**Bueno les tengo una pregunta n_n (Si, lo sé, soy implacable) **

**¿Por qué Inuyasha le causa las quemaduras? Juju al parecer Kagome se dio cuentas pero ¿Y ustedes?**

**Les veo el próximo chap, gracias a todos los que me manda un review n_n me anima de verdad… LOS ADORO!!!**

**FiraLili**


	9. Un regalo

**¡Hola! Ya volví, espero les guste este capitulo me costo unas buenas noches de insomnio para poder lograrlo n_n**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo incondicional.**

**Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Ocho.- Un regalo.**

Se sentía entumida, sus extremidades le dolían sobre todo la espalda, al abrir sus ojos se encontró con las hojas que se movían al soplo del viento, suspiro ya que era la primera vez que dormía de esa forma, se estiro… se sentía tan rígida. Tan sola.

Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, el día brillaba pero no para ella, su mente aun se encontraba en esa tranquila aldea… como quería regresar.

Estaba cansada llevaba horas caminando, no había comido desde la mañana y ya era pasado el medio día.

-Que día mas horrendo- susurro mientras se estiraba logrando hacer que sus flechas sonaran al chocar unas contra otras.

Se detuvo, miro sus manos pero no por las quemaduras aun podía sentir como la sangre corría por sus manos, se estremeció.

-Kaede tenía razón…

Cerro sus ojos dejando que el viento acariciara su rostro aunque… el viento cambio bruscamente de dirección, ella abrió sus ojos y los guio hasta donde sentía un poder demoniaco.

Sus piernas olvidaron el cansancio pues corrían a todo lo que daban entonces lo vio, era grande, el aire se hizo denso y pesado, un olor a muerte se extendió ella podía olerlo y sentirlo.

-Ayúdenme- esa voz, sus ojos giraron enfocándose en una niña de no más de 8 años, corría pero tropezó.

El demonio alzo sus garras dispuesto a matarla.

-No lo permitiré- rápido y certero fue el tiro que atravesó al demonio.

……………………

Su caminar era ahora más lento ya que llevaba una carga sobre su espalda y era literalmente, la cálida respiración de la pequeña le daba de lleno a su desprotegido cuello, sintió como se removía incomoda dándole a entender que pronto despertaría.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto con voz soñolienta.

-Pequeña- Kagome se inclino para depositarla en el suelo.

La niña parpadeo confundida al ver un joven y amable rostro mirarla.

-¿Dime cómo te llamas pequeña?- Kagome observo cómo se encogió levemente protegiéndose, sonrió, poso su mano sobre la cabeza- no te hare daño, quiero ayudarte pero necesito que me digas tu nombre y de dónde vienes.

Vio duda en sus ojos pero tan solo fueron segundos.

-Mi nombre es Mikoto, mi aldea está escondida en el bosque- susurro.

-Bueno Mikoto vamos, te llevare hasta tu aldea- se reincorporo esperando que Mikoto hiciera lo mismo sin embargo al hacerlo volvió a caer- ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi tobillo- menciono mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, la azabache se volvió a inclinar para inspeccionarlo.

-Solo esta hinchado, no es gran cosa- menciono mientras retiraba sus manos poniendo las suyas- esto no dolerá.

Mikoto abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver como las manos de su salvadora brillaban, noto como el dolor empezaba a menguar hasta desaparecer por completo.

-Listo- susurro Kagome para después reincorporarse- ahora vamos.

-Si- respondió la pequeña parándose de un salto, su tobillo había sido curado.

…………………

Varias cabezas se inclinaron en agradecimiento y en respeto.

-Muchas gracias Miko-sama, gracias por traer a la princesa- Kagome sonrió al ver el rostro fruncido de Mikoto.

-Les he dicho que no me digan princesa- replico Mikoto, cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho.

Varias miradas le miraron molestos.

-Discúlpela es un poco traviesa- se disculpo una anciana.

-No se preocupen, mi deber es ayudar a cualquiera que esté en peligro- respondió la azabache- ahora me retiro.

Pero antes de siquiera empezar a caminar una mano le detuvo.

-Por favor quédate- le suplico Mikoto la cual le tenía agarrada de las mangas.

-Mikoto tengo que irme- replico ella.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza, Kagome relajo su cuerpo tal vez un día en la aldea no le haría daño. Acaricio los cabellos de la princesa con ternura.

-Está bien, eso si los aldeanos no me lo impiden- respondió, a lo que los aldeanos negaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

……………………

Kagome tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo negro que se alzaba ante sí, las estrellas brillaban con alegría y gozo, su mirada se dirigió a donde debía estar la Luna pero esta no estaba ya que era Luna Nueva.

-¿Kagome-sama?

Esa voz le obligo a apartar la vista del cielo nocturno hasta dirigirla a una pequeña que se restregaba los ojos.

-Debería descansar princesa- Mikoto le dirigió una mirada molesta- ¿Qué pasa?

-No uses el keigo, no me gusta- respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos y le veía desafiante.

-Pero usted es una princesa y yo…

-No me importa- le interrumpió- no me gusta que me traten con el keigo, solo tráteme como su igual.

Kagome sonrió aliviada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a halar de esa manera.

-Está bien- accedió, Mikoto sonrió encantada- pero deberías estar durmiendo Mikoto.

-No tengo sueño- sus ojos se iluminaron, Kagome tuvo un mal presentimiento- cuéntame todas sus aventuras.

-Mikoto…

-Por favor- pidió juntando sus manos.

Kagome suspiro sabiendo que accedería a los deseos de la pequeña. Se reincorporo pues había estado sentada junto a la ventana observando el parpadear de las estrellas, camino hasta que se sentó junto al futón de Mikoto y con una sonrisa resignada empezó a contarle sus aventuras.

Los ojos de Mikoto resplandecían con admiración conforme Kagome avanzaba la historia, varias veces Kagome tuvo que interrumpir su relato pues la pequeña soltaba exclamaciones de asombro, incredulidad, miedo y terror, al final la pequeña estaba acurrucada en el regazo de la joven Miko que acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Kagome-sama ¿Y sus compañeros?- pregunto la más joven levantando su mirada hasta posarla en la de la mayor, al cual ella le respondió.

-Nos tuvimos que separar, ahora si es hora de dormir- pero la menor negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo sueño- la Miko suspiro.

-Entonces ¿ahora me contaras tu historia?- Kagome sintió como se tenso pero después de unos segundos se relajo.

-Mi madre y yo no somos de este pueblo- comenzó Mikoto, Kagome hizo memoria de la madre de la niña que había salido a su encuentro angustiada era hermoso de un cabello corto castaño, facciones maduras y ojos que reflejaban la preocupación y amor que le tenía a la pequeña, después de agradecerle le permitió quedarse en el palacio a dormir aunque le ofrecieron una habitación para ella sola, Mikoto insistió en que se quedara en su habitación, petición que no se le fue negada- nosotras veníamos de una gran aldea pero la guerra nos alcanzo mi padre fue a combatir pero no regreso, ante la ausencia me él varios soldados y ministros quisieron rebelarse contra nosotras, mi madre y yo escapamos con algunas personas que nos seguían siendo fieles. Los días pasaban, al internarnos en el bosque acabamos perdidos pero dio la casualidad que dimos con esta aldea que al conocer nuestra situación no solo nos acogió entre sus brazos sino que mandaron a hacer este gran palacio para nosotras dos. Jamás pensé en volver a encontrar personas tan bondadosas como las que habitan aquí.

Kagome sonreía aun a pesar de todo lo que paso, sonreía al ver que el mundo no estaba corrompido por completo, aun quedaba la pureza en los corazones como lo demostraba el relato de la joven princesa. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba.

-Pero sigo sin entender ¿Por qué estabas tan alejada de la aldea?

Mikoto se sonrojo furiosamente, a los ojos de la mayor eso se vio adorable.

-Como te dije mi padre salió a la guerra, mi madre dice que ha muerto pero yo no lo creo, yo se que sigue vivo, lo siento en mi interior- susurraba con fuerza.

La esperanza era lo único que le quedaba a Mikoto, Kagome lo sabía.

-Entonces regresara, si lo crees fervientemente el regresara- le susurro con cariño, Kagome sabía que estaba mal darle cuerda al asunto pero al ver la devoción en la que creía que su padre regresaría, ella igual le creyó.

Kagome se inclino suavemente algo tintineo en su cuello llamando la atención de Mikoto, que abrió sus ojos con asombro al ver el objeto que había producido aquel sonido.

-Es hermoso- alzo su mano hasta rozar el collar de estrella que Kagome traía colgando en su cuello.

-Sí, lo es- apoyo.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Mi hermano menor me lo dio como un presente cuando cumplí años, es el único recuerdo que tengo de él- la melancolía se distinguía en el hermoso rostro de Kagome.

Mikoto frunció el ceño al ver el semblante triste que había adquirido su nueva amiga, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se paraba de un brinco, asustando un poco a Kagome.

-¿Mikoto a dónde vas?- pregunto la azabache al ver a Mikoto salir apresurada de la habitación- creo que no me oyó.

Suspiro derrotada parecía que Mikoto no obedecía, un brillo plateado le distrajo su mirada fue a parar de nuevo a su collar, suspiro mientras su mente empezaba a divagar en el futuro en donde se encontraba su familia y luego fue al pasado donde se encontraba sus amigos.

-Inuyasha…

El recuerdo de él le hacia daño y le quemaba.

-Regrese- anuncio Mikoto pero se detuvo al ver como unas gotas de agua salina se escapaban del rostro de su nueva amiga- Kagome-sama ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Alguna vez has oído que el amor es algo que te puede llegar a quemar y duele demasiado?

Mikoto no sabia de que hablaba, tampoco le gustaba que le respondieran con otra pregunta pero se acerco a ella.

-No- fue la respuesta de la princesa.

-Pues es verdad…

El silencio las rodeo antes de que Mikoto tuviera el valor de pronunciar a siguiente pregunta.

-¿Alguien… alguien te daño?- se pregunta fue temblorosa y vacilante.

Kagome la miro, Mikoto se estremeció.

-Si, alguien me lastimo pero jamás fue su intención- abrió su mano derecha dejando a la vista su quemadura- mi amor era el equivocado aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

Cerró de nuevo su mano y miro a Mikoto con una sonrisa triste.

-Pero… le sigo queriendo.

Mikoto quedo maravillada ya que Kagome era excepcional ahora tenia que comprobarlo.

-Kagome-sama…

-Mikoto tengo una duda ¿Por qué me hablas en Keigo y yo puedo hablarte así?

-Porque yo estoy acostumbrada y me gusta hablar así pero no me gusta que me hablan en Keigo.

Kagome bufo contraída, Mikoto solo sonrío y estiro su mano. Kagome la vio confundida.

-Extiende tu mano- le ordeno, la azabache así lo hizo.

Mikoto abrió lentamente sus dedos, algo cayó a la mano izquierda de Kagome.

-¿Qué es esto?- Mikoto suspiro aliviada.

-Un regalo.

Kagome observo el collar que tenia en sus manos era muy hermoso, era una Luna cuarto menguante unida con el Sol el cual llenaba el espacio que había dejado la luna en el centro. Sus dedos pasaron por el borde el de la Luna era liso y el del Sol era con picos representando los rayos. Era simplemente hermoso.

-Es hermoso- menciono Mikoto- y además.

Tomo el collar y lo desunió. En una mano tenia la Luna y en la otra al Sol.

-Es una pareja, mi padre me lo dio, dijo que me protegería de cualquier cosa pero ahora a mi no me sirve, así que te lo doy a ti pues tú lo necesitas mas- volvió a depositar el collar en la mano de Kagome.

-Pero Mikoto esto es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo- intento devolverle el collar.

Mikoto se aparto negando con la cabeza.

-No, ahora es tuyo pero quiero que me prometas algo… prométeme que a quien le des la otra mitad te protegerá a cualquier costo- le pidió.

Kagome parpadeo pero después cerró sus dedos alrededor del collar.

-Lo prometo- respondió.

Kagome nunca se percato del brillo azulino que rodeo al collar después de decir esas palabras, solo una pequeña lo noto y sonrío.

Continuara.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Oh si se esta poniendo bueno. Les tengo unas preguntas.**

**¿Quién es Mikoto?**

**¿Por qué el collar brillo? O.o**

**Cuanto misterio…**

**Gracias Goshy, me diste la mejor idea y gracias a las demás por sus aportaciones, Muchísimas gracias.**

**Gracias a:**

**Marijo216****.- **Si es triste, bueno espero que te allá dado una idea del porque Kagome se quema al tocar a Inuyasha, la idea me la dio una amiga Goshy n_n. Espero te allá gustado el chap.

**Anonimo.- **Bueno aquí tienes la continuación. Espero te guste.

**mar 90****.- **Bueno aquí tienes la continuación, posiblemente en el próximo chap ya aparezca Sesshomaru, posiblemente.

**AllySan.- **Si Kagome se separa de Inuyasha y sus amigos, ahora necesita estar sola pero no te preocupes pronto tendrá otros compañeros n_n no diré mas. Hasta la próxima.

**Goshy.- **Lalala… xD me robe tu idea, es que me gusto mucho gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me anime verte por mis fics. Espero ver tu review. Hasta la próxima.

**LadyDeath06.- **Bueno no me dijiste la idea pero no importa. Espero que esto es lo que hayas imaginado.

**Inuyany.- **Hola, es una alegría verte por aquí de nuevo n_n me gustaron tus dos hipótesis pero la segunda fue la que se acerco mas n_n gracias por animos. Te quiero amiga.

**Hasta la próxima.**

**FiraLili**


	10. Un nuevo compañero

**Hola, disculpen la tardanza, aquí está la continuación espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Nueve.- Un nuevo compañero.**

Había pasado un mes y Kagome aún permanecía en esa aldea. Sabía que hacia mal pero no había podido negarse a demás de que su meditación era más fuerte ya que estar en medio de un bosque ayudaba mucho pues era tranquilo. Pero ya no podía retrasar más su marcha, era hora de partir.

-¡No!- Mikoto se levantó bruscamente, mirando con incredulidad a la azabache.

-Mikoto, siéntate- ordeno su madre, ella lo hizo- sigue Kagome-sama.

La Miko asintió con la cabeza.

-Como decía es hora de mi partida no planeo seguir viviendo y abusando de su hospitalidad...

-Eso no es cierto querida, mi hija está contenta con su presencia al igual que toda la aldea, en verdad le pediría que no se marchase- Kagome bajo la cabeza.

-En verdad me alegra oír esas palabras su majestad… sin embargo mi misión me espera y la vida de muchos depende de ello… me marchare mañana al amanecer- Mikoto se levantó y salió bruscamente del lugar.

-Kagome-sama deseo pedirle disculpas por mi hija en verdad ella es…

-Majestad- interrumpió Kagome- no son necesarias las disculpas, la culpable aquí soy yo, debí haberme ido desde hace un mes, yo la mal acostumbre a mi presencia- inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto- hasta mañana en la mañana.

Se retiró a su habitación, al entrar busco a Mikoto sin embargo no estaba, suspiro.

-Mikoto…

……………………

Kagome se removió incomoda en su futón, había mucho ruido. Entreabrió los ojos. La habitación aún estaba oscura haciendo que dedujera que aún era muy temprano, busco a Mikoto… no la encontró.

-¡La princesa ha desaparecido!- la entrada de una joven criada a su habitación la sobresalto- Miko-sama ayúdenos.

No espero más, se levantó, tomo su arco y salió seguida de la criada.

A las afueras del palacio varios hombres se habían reunido, sus rostro mostraban preocupación… ellos querían mucho a la pequeña, cuando vieron a Kagome bajar los escalones se inclinaron por respeto, Kagome negó la cabeza llevaba un mes que les decía que no hagan eso y lo seguían haciendo.

-Kagome…sama- la azabache se volteo para encontrarse con la madre de Mikoto, sus ojos estaban rojos, tenía ojeras… estaba hecha un caos- por favor… ayúdenos a encontrar a m-mi hija.

-Lo hare- con una reverencia se alejó de ella y monto un caballo que le ofrecieron unos de los hombres- "esa niña me dará dolor de cabeza".

……………………

Mikoto corría por el bosque, las lagrima empañaban su rostro. No quería que se fuera Kagome, la consideraba una hermana mayor y no quería que se marchara… estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía… pero no quería dejarla ir.

Tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, se lastimo.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí… un delicioso bocadillo no crees ¿Entei?

El estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal, al oír esa voz… estaba en problema.

-"Ayúdame, Kagome… nee-san"

……………………

Los cascos del caballo se hundieron fuertemente en la tierra cuando su jinete tiro de las riendas obligándolo a parar.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome-sama?- pero la azabache no los oía… tenía sus sentidos en meditación; entonces la sintió… Mikoto estaba en peligro.

-¡MIKOTO!- soltó las riendas y clavo sus talones en los costados del caballo, comenzando a galopar- ustedes regresen a la aldea… es peligroso- decía mientras se alejaba.

-Pero…

-Es una orden- los hombres se quedaron paralizados, jamás habían escuchado la voz de ella con tanta autoridad por lo que obedecieron.

……………………

La pequeña heredera tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, su respiración era casi nula… estaba en el umbral de la muerte pero aun así alcanzo a ver algo que ninguno pudo ver en ese momento, algo en ese caballo. Sonrió.

-Bueno ya me aburrí Entei acaba con ella- Mikoto cerrero lo ojos esperando el golpe y…

-¡Aléjate de ella!- una flecha se atravesó en el camino del caballo monstruoso.

Mikoto alcanzo a ver a Kagome antes de desmayarse.

-¡Mikoto!- intento acercarse pero Hakudoshi lo impido.

-Oh pero mira nada más la Miko… ¿E Inuyasha?- la mirada del niño vago por los alrededores buscando la presencia de Inuyasha- Oh pero que sorpresa ¿Acaso te abandono por inútil?

Kagome no reaccionaba a las provocaciones, Kaede le dijo que eso podría costarle la vida debía mantener la mente fría y despejada no podía permitirse sentimientos de por medio.

-Hakudoshi- él le prestó atención- tenía entendido que Inuyasha había acabado con la existencia de Entei mi pregunta es ¿Cómo sobrevivió al ataque?

Él demonio sonrió.

-¿Enserio creíste que Entei seria derrotado tan fácil? Pues que ingenua- Hakudoshi no se había percatado de que Entei desde que clavo sus demoniacos ojos en la azabache no los había retirado- Entei acaba con ella.

Kagome se puso en guardia pero… nada sucedió.

-Entei ataca- nada- ¿Entei que…?

Hakudoshi quedo sin habla al ver que pasaba, Entei estaba dudando… él frunció en ceño y clavo si mirada en la figura esbelta de la Miko. No podía creer que ella fuese más poderosa que él. Era imposible.

Él observo mejor a la Miko que tenía ante sí, su figura se había desarrollado, su mirada había cambiado, la seguridad la rodeaba. Su poder era demasiado fuerte.

-Así que la Miko ha superado la barrera de la Shikon- Kagome frunció el ceño muy confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Kagome cargo una fecha en el arco apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Hakudoshi.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?- una sonrisa adorno su rostro albino- ¿No te has preguntado porque Naraku desde el principio tuvo cuidado contigo? ¿No te has preguntado porque aún no ha acabado contigo pudiéndolo hacer cuando quisiera? ¿No sabes que para él eres una bendición como una maldición?

A cada pregunta Hakudoshi daba un paso hacia ella. Kagome lo tenía a un tiro de flecha pero no iba a disparar. Esas preguntas habían capturado la atención de la azabache.

-Hakudoshi sino quieres que clave esta flecha en tu cabeza respóndeme ¿Qué quisiste decir con todas esas preguntas?

-Lo sabrás cuando sea tarde- Kagome disparo, él lo esquivo.

Kagome volvió a cargar su arco. Hakudoshi ya estas junto a Entei, ella no hizo movimiento alguno ya que la escena era extraña. Hakudoshi estaba de frente a Entei, sus ojos estaban clavados en el animal, su mirada era rabiosa.

De la nada una hoz se materializó en su mano.

-Te matare- Kagome reacciono tarde la hoz se clavó en un costado del caballo.

La azabache libero la flecha, Hakudoshi la volvió a esquivar se elevó por los aires rodeado de su conocido campo de energía.

-Nos volveremos a ver Kagome- diciendo esas palabras se perdió en el cielo.

Kagome no se relajó hasta que la energía de Hakudoshi se hubo desvanecido por completo. Suspiro antes de volver a poner la flecha en su carcaj, se acercó a Mikoto tomo su pulso…

-Vive pero no por mucho- tomo ambas manos de la pequeña, cerrando los ojos concentro su energía en sus manos.

Mikoto entreabrió los ojos, la misma sensación de la otra vez pero ahora no solo la sentía en su tobillo sino en todo su cuerpo, era algo embriagador y pacífico.

-Nee-san… gracias por venir a buscarme- diciendo eso se desmayó.

-Pequeña Mikoto, no debes ser tan imprudente- la curación salió exitosa, observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo- rayos el caballo huyo, ahora como regresare… debí atarlo a un árbol.

Rasco su cabeza inconscientemente cuando recordó algo.

-Entei- se volteo, el caballo no se movía parecía que estaba muerto.

La azabache se acercó pero apenas estuvo a unos centímetros el caballo se alzó en sus cuatro largas y fuertes piernas pero la herida hizo su trabajo, tumbándolo de nuevo en el suelo. Kagome sabía que debía acabar con su vida, pues él había acabado con unas miles pero…

-Entei tranquilo, te curare- el caballo alzo su monstruosa cabeza- sino curo esa herida podrías morir.

Kagome se sentía como una tonta hablándole a un caballo de casi 5 metros de altura pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?

Para sorpresa de la Miko, Entei puso su cabeza entre sus patas, usando esas como almohada, Kagome considero eso como una invitación a curarlo.

-Bueno tu herida costara un poco de trabajo pues eres un demonio, y tendré que usar mi poder espiritual y te quemara… aguanta un poco.

Kagome libero su poder espiritual lo más bajo que pudo, no quería lastimarlo, Entei no mostro dolor alguno pero ella sabía que lo estaba lastimando por los constantes temblores que tenía su blanco cuerpo. Su labor fue hecha. La herida había cicatrizado.

-Bien, eso es todo… Entei ¿Qué hare contigo?

Pero antes de que se pusiera a pensar que haría con Entei levanto su cabeza clavando sus ojos en los de ella. Kagome no atino hacer nada y menos cuando Entei inclino la cabeza ante ella, como si la respetara. Ella por alguna razón supo que ahora era su dueña. Se arrodillo frente al caballo, estiro su brazo con cautela, rozo con las yemas de sus dedos el hocico de él hasta posar su palpa.

Sonrió. Ella sintió que Entei tenía algo cálido en su alma tal vez debido al poder espiritual que introdujo al curarlo.

-Bueno Entei hay que irse- apenas hubo pronunciado esas palabras Entei se urgió tan alto como era- espera un momento.

Kagome se alejó del caballo, le cual la siguió con la mirada. Ella se agacha sobre la figura de Mikoto, con habilidad la coloco en su espalda asegurándose que no se caería regreso a donde se encontraba su nuevo acompañante. Entei al ver que se acercaba se inclinó hacia adelante y doblo su pata, para hacer más fácil la subida de su nueva dueña.

-Bien Entei vamos a la aldea de esta pequeña.

……………………

Nadeshiko solo veía pasar el tiempo y Kagome no regresaba, el miedo la estaba llenando, mucho más desde que vio como los hombres que habían salido regresaron por órdenes de Kagome… el sonido de exclamaciones la hizo volver a la realidad, se quedó paralizada, un demonio caballo se había empezado a acercar a la aldea. Nadeshiko por alguna razón no sintió miedo alguno era como esa sensación de aquella vez cuando Kagome había traído a Mikoto… era como aquel día… era… era ella.

-¡Alto! ¡No ataquen!- los guardias y aldeanos se detuvieron en el acto.

Ella fue al encuentro de ese monstruoso animal, los aldeanos y guardias no se quedaron atrás, sino que la siguieron pues no permitirían que asesinaran a su majestad. Darían su vida si era necesario.

Entei clavo sus ojos sobre la frágil figura de esa mujer, después de unos segundo Entei ladeo su rostro revelando a Kagome.

-Kagome-sama- exclamo ella con alegría.

Kagome sonrió, sabía que estaba feliz porque Mikoto estaba con ella.

-Entei bájame- pidió con dulzura la azabache, a lo cual Entei obedeció.

Doblo sus patas hasta quedar tumbado en el piso, la Miko se bajó con cuidado.

-Majestad, lamento la tardanza- la mujer no aguanto más y se soltó en llanto, se abalanzo contra la azabache y la abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias- sollozaba- no sé qué haría sin Mikoto… gracias.

La mirada de Kagome cambio a una dulce y melancólica pues la mujer que ahora la abrazaba le recordaba a su madre, una lágrima resbalo de su rostro.

-No fue nada… majestad.

……………………

Los ojos chocolates de Kagome estaban clavados en los de Entei, su mirada era seria.

-Entei ¿Te quedaras a mi lado?- esa fue la pregunta que hizo la azabache.

La cabeza de Entei solo bajo hasta quedarse en una posición que cualquiera podría creer que estaba dormido. Kagome sonrió al entenderlo.

-Así que te quedaras conmigo hasta que busques a un dueño más fuerte que yo… entonces está bien- se acercó y acaricio la melena de Entei, antes pensaba que le quemaría pero descubrió que no quemaba aunque daba la apariencia de que si lastimaría- partiremos en un momento solo deja despedirme… y ya sabes Entei, a partir de ahora no atacaras humanos ni aldeas.

Entei solo sacudió su melena algo inconforme pero después se volvió a quedar quieto, Kagome confió en él. Cuando se estaba alejando algo tintineo entre sus ropas, para luego acordarse de la promesa que había hecho con Mikoto.

-Entei…- el caballo clavo sus ojos en los de ella-… ¿me protegerías a toda costa?

Entei se levantó irguiéndose tan alto como era, se acercó a ella y con su hocico acaricio los cabellos azabaches de ella.

-Gracias- Kagome supo que él la acompañaría hasta que ella lo mereciera, eso lo agradecía- quiero darte algo.

Se inclinó ante la atenta mirada de su ahora compañero, para sacar un collar partirlo a la mitad.

-Esto será tuyo- le mostro una parte en forma de luna en cuarto menguante, para luego ponérselo en su tobillo- la cadena no es muy larga y en tu cuello no daría- explico.

Se levantó al terminar su trabajo, para luego ponerse la otra parte que quedaba, el sol.

-Desde ahora eres mi compañero- esas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de Entei que solo volvió a la posición que había estado antes, fue a descansar- Entei…

……………………

-Fue un placer haberte conocido Kagome-sama, sabes que serás bienvenida a esta aldea… gracias por todo- Nadeshiko hizo una reverencia pequeña, a lo cual todos se sumaron, Kagome bufo nunca le había gustado esa clase de respeto y nunca le gustaría- y sobretodo el haber salvado a mi pequeña.

-Yo debería ser quien le agradeciera su majestad- se inclinó un poco- ahora es momento de partir… por favor despídame de Mikoto cuando despierte.

-Por supuesto.

Kagome cabeceo una vez para luego subirse a Entei que le esperaba, cuando iban a empezar a elevarse una voz los detuvo.

-Kagome nee-san- Mikoto corría a todo lo que sus cortas piernas daban.

Kagome solo le sonrió, Mikoto tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Mikoto… conviértete en una gran persona como lo es tu madre- la pequeña asistió, sus piernas temblaban- y la promesa que te hice la he cumplido.

Mikoto trago saliva.

-Kagome nee-san… gracias, nunca te olvidare.

Kagome no quiso alargar más la despedida.

-Adiós Mikoto- ella y Entei se perdieron en un segundo por el cielo.

"Por favor Entei… protégela bien, yo ya he visto tu interior"

Continuara.

**O.o ¿Quién es Mikoto en realidad? Bueno espero les haya gustado un compañero muy inesperado ¿No creen? Pues ya sé que varias pensaron que el collar iba a ser para Sesshomaru pero que cruel desino jajaja.**

**Bueno gracias a las que dejaron un review! Un saludote y un abrazo. **


	11. ¿Lucharas conmigo?

**Lo siento tengo cursos y ahora me estoy yendo ahora, por eso he estado tardando con mis actualizaciones. Gomen, ahora les dejó una continuación. Disculpadme.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Diez.- ¿Lucharas conmigo?**

Kagome limpio la comisura de sus labios después de beber agua, se reincorporo caminando a donde Entei descansaba.

-¿Entei no quieres tomar agua? Esta fresca y muy rica- menciono la azabache.

Entei la miro antes de levantarse y acercarse al rio, bajo la atenta mirada de una sonriente morena.

Los días que había convivido con el caballo demoniaco resultaron divertidos y productivos. Sus sentidos se desarrollaron mucho más de lo que hubiera imagino al igual que su poder espiritual. Aunque había algo sospechoso, sentía una barrera que le impedía seguir creciendo y eso la perturbaba.

-Creo que debería ir a ver a Kaede- aunque la verdad ella no les gustaba mucho su idea pero era necesaria.

Cuando el viento cambio tan bruscamente de dirección, sus vellos se erizaron. Una energía demoniaca se sintió. Entei elevo su cabeza en dirección al poder, sus ojos refulgían pero no mostro signos de reconocimiento eso quería decir que ella seguía siendo su dueña.

-Entei- el caballo se acercó en un rápido movimiento- vamos.

…

Sesshomaru retrocedió con un salto. Sus sentidos no estaban al 100 en la batalla sino que se dividían en proteger a la pequeña humana que siempre le acompañaba. Si la batalla seguía a ese ritmo, el desgaste se empezaría hacer más notorio.

Un descuido.

-Demonios- susurro.

No perdió la calma pero la angustia se reflejó en sus ojos dorados, no llegaría. Las garras del demonio bajaron a cortarle la garganta a Rin.

Freno en seco al ver como ese ser se desintegro en el aire. La flecha dejo de brillar al terminar su trabajo.

-¿Estas bien Rin-chan?- la pequeña alzo la vista para ver como una joven le sonreía con ánimos.

-Kagome-sama- estaba aterrada.

-Entei protege a Rin hasta que vuelva- Entei se puso delante de ellas dando a entender que lo haría- bien- miro a Rin- escúchame Rin, iré a ayudar a Sesshomaru, Entei te protegerá de cualquier ataque.

Se levantó, salió a campo abierto, enseguida sus ojos chocaron con los de Sesshomaru, los cuales la veían sin emoción.

-Sí, ya sé que no me lo agradecerás- dijo mientras movía su manos para restarle importancia- lo hice porque quiero deshacerme del demonio.

Él ambarino solo asistió, no iba a admitirlo pero sus fuerzas ya estaban al límite. Blandió su espada para cortar a algunos demonios que se le habían osado a acercarse. De reojo observo como Kagome se empezaba a deshacer de los demás. Era poderosa, cambio mucho.

Kagome de un salto esquivo el veneno, vi como el suelo empezaba a deshacerse, miro al demonio original, frunció el ceño al ver que solo se protegía con otros demonios. Debía haber un modo…

-Sesshomaru- susurro, el Taiyokai la oyó y de un salto ya estaba a su lado- necesito que ataques a su centro, tan solo serán unos segundo que los demonios se disiparan antes de volver a defenderlo.

El ambarino entendió su plan enseguida pero ¿Confiar en una humana?

-Solo tienes una oportunidad- su tono frio hizo sonreirá a la morena.

-No necesito más- el ambarino se alejó de ella, se concentró en el centro del demonio y ataco. Vio como enseguida una flecha le seguía a su ataque- y esto se ha acabado.

Él miro el espacio en que anteriormente había estado en demonio, vio como el cielo volvía a ser tan azul como antes de la batalla, todo había sido purificado con una sola flecha. Se volteo para ver como Rin abrazaba a la joven Miko, para luego mirar a ese caballo demonio.

-¿Ese caballo…?

-Es mi compañero- respondió Kagome a la pregunta incompleta- un buen y gran aliado.

El caballo se acercó a ella, acariciando con su hocico la cabellera azabache de la morena. Sesshomaru aunque no quería admitirlo constantemente ella se le había metido a la cabeza, aun no podía dejar de pensar en cómo había conseguido tanto poder. El agua salina hizo que me centrara en su protegida.

-Rin- dije logrando atraer la atención de la mayor hacia ella.

-¿Rin-chan? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastimaron, estas herida?- ella negó pero las lágrimas no cesaban- Rin…

-El señor Yaken… el señor Yaken…

-¿Yaken? él pequeño demonio que siempre te acompaña- la niña asistió con sus ojos nublados por el miedo- Entei, busca a un demonio que tenga al aroma de esta niña y de Sesshomaru.

La pequeña se desvaneció en un momento, eso hizo gruñir al lord.

-¿Qué hiciste humana?

-Solo la dormí, no es nada grave está muy asustada y podría enfermar si seguía así- coloco a Rin entre su brazos acunándola como solo una madre podría hacerlo- es apenas una niña.

Él solo se limitó a mirar sin hablar. Entei regreso, en su boca sujeto por sus ropajes él traía a Yaken. El caballo dejo a un lado de su dueña al pequeño ser, para luego acostarse detrás de Kagome. Ella alzo en brazos a Rin y le dejo reposando en un costado de Entei. Su mirada se centró en Yaken. Su aspecto era deplorable, un corte se extendía por su pecho.

-El veneno ya está en todo su cuerpo, en minutos morirá- se arrodillo, froto sus manos una contra la otra antes de extenderlas hacia el cuerpo del demonio- tengo que eliminarlo.

Las manos de ella comenzaron a brillar con un tono verduzco.

-Si haces eso lo purificaras, él es un demonio- su voz fría no detuvo a la joven.

-No, no lo hare y tengo muy en cuenta eso, Sesshomaru- sus manos se posaron en el por fin en el verde cuerpo del demonio.

El cuerpo de Yaken no se incinero como Sesshomaru esperaba, sino que se comenzó a notar una mejoría.

-Lo que estoy usando no mi poder espiritual, sino un poder sanador que sirve para los humanos al igual que con los Youkais- explico, al acabar se sintió mareada- aunque me deja algo débil pero se me pasa en unos minutos. Bien Yaken estará bien mañana en la mañana, ahora- se levantó y lo miro detallándolo de arriba abajo- tú sigues.

Sesshomaru la miro.

-No dejare que me toques- susurro entre dientes.

Kagome rodo los ojos- Dios no puedo creer que seas tan orgulloso- bufo molesta- el veneno que te inyectaron fue tan poco que no le diste importancia ¿No?- Sesshomaru siguió impasible- pues ese veneno se está extendiendo ¿Por qué crees que estas tan agotado?

Ella reconociendo su triunfo se acercó cautelosa pero con una sonrisa al lord de Oeste. Como hace más de un mes lo tomo de nuevo de sus ropajes y lo guio hasta donde sus compañeros inconscientes se encontraban. Sin recibir cualquier clase de indicación Sesshomaru se sentó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, cerró sus ojos. Kagome procedió a retirar la armadura aunque nunca supo cómo logro esa hazaña pero la armadura ahora reposaba a un lado de ellos y su camisa se había retirado igual.

Sesshomaru se estremeció al sentir las manos de ella recorrer su piel expuesta. Pero no abrió los ojos. El olor de ella impregnaba su olfato, sentía las yemas recorrer su pecho en busca de heridas, era extraño, él debía haberla matado ya pero algo se lo impedía ¿Qué seria?

-Aquí esta- susurro la joven, deslizando sus dedos por la curvatura de su cuello- al parecer ya ha avanzado lo suficiente para afectarlo- él Taiyokai sintió un extraño calor que comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta expandirse por todo su cuerpo- con esto debe ser eliminado.

Al levantarse un mareo la invadió. Él lo noto.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Miko? Eres humana, por lo tanto morirás al alcanzar tus límites- él dijo estas palabras para que se diera cuenta de su situación, no espero que ella le sonriera.

-No moriré, no aún tengo una misión que cumplir así que no moriré, humana soy y orgullosa de ello Sesshomaru- su mirada cambio a una bañada en dulzura.

-Tú vida llegara a su fin antes de cumplir tu misión donde sigas así- replico mientras reacomodaba sus ropas sin embargo dejo su armadura en donde estaba.

-Por eso somos fuertes- el desconsiento se hizo presente en los ojos ambarinos, pero tan solo en sus ojos, su rostro seguía tal cual era- nosotros los humanos tan solo tenemos una vida, un tiempo limitado en este mundo, por eso no nos entiendes Sesshomaru- mirada se clavó fijamente en la de él, intentando que sus emociones pudieran llegarle- por eso nos menosprecias porque no entiendes nuestra mentalidad, es verdad nuestra vida es corta a comparación de los Youkais o de los Hanyos pero eso nos hace débiles o inferiores, no tenemos poderes sobrenaturales que ustedes poseen pero lo que tenemos nosotros es la esperanza, la esperanza de un mañana, la esperanza de que todo se puede lograr. A tu parecer puede no ser nada- el pecho de ella bajaba y subía rápidamente- sin embargo con la determinación que radica en nosotros podemos lograr lo que sea… así que Sesshomaru te pido algo- los ojos de él mostraron curiosidad a la petición-… no guardes más rencor a Inuyasha y a tu padre.

-¿Cómo demonios te atreves a pedirme semejante estupidez? Tu h…

-¿Humana? Ya te lo dije eso no me molesta- se acercó y se puso a su altura arrodillándose- pero piénsalo, y créeme te volverás más fuerte de lo que crees.

El silencio que le siguió a esa palabras fue roto por le suave susurrar de los árboles, sin darse cuenta la noche cayó sobre ellos.

Sesshomaru le sostuvo la mirada, un recuerdo destello en su mente- ve a dormir- ordeno, a lo cual ella solo sonrió.

-Eso pensaba hacer, buenas noches Sesshomaru- se reincorporo y fue a donde su compañero la esperaba.

Jamás hubo palabras que proclamaran una tregua para poder estar esa noche en compañía de uno con el otro pero la verdad no era necesaria.

…

Los suaves sonidos nocturnos terminaron por adormecer al Lord del Oeste, que se sumergió en un descanso, no sin antes comprender que Entei no dejaría que nada le pasara a su dueña por lo tanto su protegida estaría a salvo ya que la Miko, la tenía entre sus brazos mientras estaba apoyado contra su guardián y protector. Fue solo en ese momento que pudo dormir con tranquilidad, que hace mucho tiempo no tenía.

"_Lord del Oeste, escucha mis palabras"_

_Los parpados del nombrado se abrieron para mostrarle una oscuridad infinita- ¿Quién eres?_

"_Mi querido Lord, mi nombre aquí de importancia no es"_

_-¿Qué es lo que deseas?- pregunto mientras sus ojos intentaban dar con el origen de esa voz._

"_No se canse, mi cuerpo no encontrara tan solo mi voz oirá, mi deseo es simple quiero que acompañe a la joven Miko, a Kagome"_

_-¿Por qué debería?_

"_Porque no solo temo por la vida de ella, sino también por la de tu pequeña protegida"_

_Los ojos del Taiyokai se estrecharon- Rin no tiene que ver aquí- su voz sonó amenazante._

"_Mi Lord debo contradecirle pues tiene mucho que ver, esa niña será su ruina y morirá frente a sus ojos, sino a de creerme véalo con esos ojos, con los que ahora me intenta amenazar"_

_Miles de imágenes atravesaron la mente del ambarino al principio era imágenes borrosas, incapaz de poder trasmitir algo pero…_

_-Rin…_

_Era su pequeña con esa sonrisa tan cariñosa y llena de ingenuidad, a su lado, acompañándolo, despidiéndose de la Miko después de haber curado a sus aliados, los días soleados, con aroma a flores y el de Rin mezclándose entre ellas, su dulzura y de pronto el aire se condenso, el veneno acabo con toda planta, su pequeña entre las manos manchadas y corruptas de Naraku, su rabia ante su propia incompetencia, el dolor de ver como Rin fue asesinada frente a sus ojos, la rabia de saber que no podía hacer nada, su ira, su verdadera forma y después nada._

_La cabeza de Sesshomaru palpito causándole dolor- ¿Qué fue…?_

"_El futuro que podría hacerse realidad ante tu negativa"_

_-¿Por qué después de liberar mi forma verdadera, todo se vuelve oscuro?_

"_Eso es sencillo, eso se debe a que tu mueres, la rabia controlo tus acciones y eso te costó tu vida"_

_-¿Estas tratando de decirme que si acepto ir con la humana, esto no pasara?_

"_El futuro de tu negativa es predecible, sin embargo el futuro que desencadena tu viaje con Kagome es cámbiate pero de lo que estoy segura que es la pequeña vivirá"_

_-Muéstrame un futuro que se acerque al verdadero- rugió._

"_De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que no puede ser del todo verdadero"_

_Volvió a ocurrir las imágenes le atravesaron nuevamente._

_Rin con una sonrisa al despertar, su sorpresa al ir a una aldea humana, si tristeza a mi decisión de dejarla en dicha aldea, sus deseos de regresar por ella, el agua salina de sus lágrimas, el oscuro mañana, la mirada de rabia del ser que más odio, la Miko tomando posición junto a mí, un resplandor… y Rin, fuerte y crecida, con la misma sonrisa y… ¿Quién es ese?_

"_Ese es el futuro más cercano"_

_-Esa última imagen ¿Qué fue?- mu mente seguía concentrada en esa última imagen, era su silueta lo sabía muy bien pero ¿De quién era la otra siluete que le tenía sujeto por la mano?_

"_Es un futuro demasiado remoto, ni yo puedo saber que era"_

_Silencio._

"_¿Qué harás mi Lord? ¿Cuál es su decisión?"_

_-Iré con la Miko- sentencio. _

Era temprano el aroma en el ambiente me lo dijo, el sol apenas había tocado las hojas sin embargo en el aire un aroma dulce se extendió y… esa voz…

-Te puedo ver de pie en el horizonte, y sin notar un cambio en tu mirar, quisiera ser la brisa que te roza y escuchar tu voz al susurrar, crucemos por la noche tormentosa unidos por esta intensa pasión, yo rezare para volver a verte, no puedo hallar a nadie como tú…- una suave voz lo arrullo pero no adormeció- al observar la niebla de los montes y recordar a una estrella fugaz, yo le pedí que fuera bondadosa y que jamás el día acabe ya, quiero tomar tus manos temblorosas y así mirar hacia el cielo azul, romper con el silencio que nos ata, poder llegar tan lejos como tú- la tristeza estaba impregnada en cada nota, el agua salina hizo que el ambarino arrugara la nariz, molesta se dijo- crucemos por la noche tormentosa unidos por esta intensa pasión, yo rezare para volver a verte, no puedo hallar a nadie como tú, crucemos por la noche tormentosa unidos por esta intensa pasión, yo rezare para volver a verte, no puedo hallar a nadie como tú… nunca hallare a nadie como tú- su última nota su larga.

Su voz era parecida a la de ella.

La morena respiro profundamente, antes de voltearse y poner una sonrisa.

-¿Te gusto, Sesshomaru?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sabias que estaba despierto- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-No, lo supe hasta que gruñiste, supongo que fue por mis lágrimas… no es fácil controlar las emociones, entonces ¿Ya estas mejor?

-No te tomes esas libertades, sigues siendo algo inferior- susurro.

Ella rodo los ojos pero prefirió no decir nada, porque si la hacía enojar lo purificaría. Al querer ir a verificar el estado del sirviente de él, su voz la detuvo en seco, aturdida.

-Dejare a Rin en una aldea.

Giro tan rápido su cabeza que pensó que su cuello se lastimaría, Sesshomaru lucia igual que siempre como si ese comentario hubiera sido como el que da un apersona al dar el clima, pero… pero este no era el caso. Sino que había anunciado que dejaría a su protegida bajo la tutela de humanos ¿estaría bien de la cabeza? ¿el veneno seguiría en su cuerpo?

Los ojos dorados se abrieron un poco al ver como de pronto tenia a la sacerdotisa, demasiado cerca pasa su gusto, su olfato capturo la esencia de ella. El dorso de su palma se posó en la frente de él.

-No tienes fiebre… ¿entonces que…?- una mano más grande y fuerte rodeo la de ella, apartándola.

-Aléjate, te he dicho que no te tomes tantas libertades conmigo- susurro para después soltar su mano.

-Pero es que… bueno jamás creí que dejarías a Rin y menos con humanos- explico la morena muy confundida.

-Eso no te interesa tengo mis motivos- Kagome le miro insegura- ahora dime ¿Qué aldea?

-Si se trata de Rin, te diría la de la anciana Kaede, en la que fuiste a devolverme el arco en ese ocasión- susurro.

-Bien entonces, hay que movernos- anuncio al reincorporarse.

-¿Movernos?

-Sí.

Ella se quedó en blanco, era verdad ella tenía que ir a la aldea para preguntarle sobre sus poderes que no pueden crecer más pero ¿ir con Sesshomaru? Era demasiado.

…

A Kaede no le sorprendió que Kagome haya decidió irse, ya casi nada la sorprendía. Sabía que tenía parte de la culpa pues ella le había advertido de los peligros que representaba ella al seguir con los muchachos.

La desesperación fue mucha, los rostros angustiados, las lágrimas y sollozos del pequeño zorro. Las palabras de consuelo para él y Sango dichas por Miroku. La rabia y enfado del joven hanyo, Inuyasha. Había vivido muchos años, ya nada le sorprendía.

Los días pasaron, la desesperación y desesperanza crecían día a día. Pero ella no aparecía. Pero Kaede sabía que estaba bien, y que seguía haciéndose cada vez más y más poderosa.

Cuando Inuyasha uno de esos interminables días, volvía, no le sorprendió que viniera a la par con ella, con esa joven que su existencia había desaparecido hace mucho y la trajeron de regreso.

Kikio.

Los reclamos llenaron la pequeña cabaña pero la anciana no intervino, sabía que llegaría el momento en que su hermana se uniría al grupo. Muchos soles se alzaron y ocultaron antes de la aceptación. El compañerismo no era el mismo, Kagome hacía falta pero su destino se rompió al momento de recibir su carga.

-Cuídense, que les vaya bien- los vio alejarse como bien Kagome lo hacía hace poco.

Volvieron a pasar días antes de que regresaran, sus caras eran de angustia, ella lo supo antes de que hablasen.

No la había encontrado.

Y no lo harían. No si ella no quería ser encontrada. Esa mañana salieron a exterminar un demonio que atacaba la aldea vecina. Cuando salió por agua no se sorprendió al ver a la persona que los muchachos desesperados buscaban.

Kagome.

Y tampoco le sorprendía al verla caminar con el hermano de Inuyasha, trayendo en brazos a una pequeña niña, además de ser escoltada por un caballo demoniaco y un monstruo de dos cabezas, el cual es su espalda traía a otro pequeño demonio. Después de todo, ya nada le sorprendía.

-¡Buenos días, anciana Kaede!- había cambiado, en una mujer se había convertido.

-Mi niña ¿Cuánto tiempo? Pasa, hablaremos con más calma adentro- la recibió ella con una sonrisa afable.

Sonrió mas pronunciadamente, remarcando los años en su arrugado rostro.

…

La morena respiro aliviada al saber que los muchachos en la aldea no estaban. Pero tenían poco tiempo y mucho que contar pero primero que nada.

-Anciana Kaede, quiero pedirle un favor- la anciana sus ojos clavo en el rostro de Kagome.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre esta niña- explico mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de Rin, la cual dormía con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de ella- quisiera pedirle que la dejara quedarse contigo.

-Por mí no hay problema, sería un gusto tener a la pequeña… pero cuéntame ¿Qué te trae en verdad a la aldea?

Kagome miro a su acompañante, quien recargado en el marco observaba imparcial el intercambio entre ella y la anciana.

-Pues es sobre mis poderes, han incrementado sin embargo parece que algo está impidiendo su continuo crecimiento, hace tiempo tuve un encuentro con Hakudoshi y él comento algo que llamo mi atención, dijo que había superado la barrera de la Shikon ¿A qué se refería? ¿Y porque si dijo que había superado la barrera aún hay algo que me impide desarrollar a su máxima capacidad mis poderes?

Kaede escucho con atención. Para luego suspirar.

-Lo siento pero las respuestas a esas preguntas no se- Kagome bufo molesta- pero conozco a una persona que podría ayudarte en esas dudas… Kikio, te podría responder.

…

El ambiente se puso pesado y tenso, o eso sintió Sesshomaru. Pensó que era irónico que la Miko se sintiera inferior a ese cadáver, ya que su poder superaba con creces a los de ella. Hasta podría aguantar un combate contra él, pero eso jamás lo diría, no señor.

-Miko sal, aún tenemos una charla pendiente- se retiró de la cabaña siendo seguido por Kagome momentos después.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué harás después de hablar con esa sacerdotisa?

-Iré hacia el Norte, he oído que Naraku está en esa dirección- respondió un poco dudosa.

-Bien, iré contigo.

-¡¿Qué?- ahora si estaba sorprendida, muy sorprendida.

-¿Alguna objeción?

-Si… digo no… digo… hemmm…

-Habla claro, Miko- exigió, sin cambiar de expresión.

-Bueno entiendo por qué quieres dejar a Rin en una aldea es peligroso pero que quieras viajar conmigo es algo… no sé, extraño- termino por decir.

El viento soplo, juagando con ambas cabelleras. Sesshomaru se acercó a ella.

-Eso es asunto mío, además de que me serás de gran utilidad- replico, paso a su lado en dirección al bosque- vendré por ti en 10 minutos, apresúrate y habla con esa sacerdotisa.

-Pero…

-Ellos acaban de llegar- con un ademan llamo a su demonio.

-Entei ve con Sesshomaru- pidió, el caballo accedió.

Al verlos perderse a la distancia un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

-¿Kagome?- esa voz.

…

Cuando Kagome se marchó sin decir nada, quedo destrozado y furioso ¿Por qué los había abandonado? ¿Acaso la promesa de permanecer a su lado se había roto en algún momento? ¿Por qué se había marchado?

Con desesperación busco a esa joven a la que quería, no amaba pero la quería. Tenía una necesidad de ella. La frustración crecía día a día al no poder hallarla. Furioso tomo el único camino que le quedaba.

Kikio.

Esa mujer a la que si amaba. Su petición fue inmediatamente concedida pero no así con sus compañeros, que al fin y al cabo terminaron por acceder… sin embargo era notable que la presencia de Kagome fuera necesitada, y más para Shippo que es el más pequeño del grupo. Aunque los resultados fueron en vano, ya que ella nunca dio señales.

Entonces fue cuando la vio, de espaldas y con la mirada perdida a lo lejos.

-¿Kagome?

En el momento en que hizo un leve movimiento, su olor le impregno su olfato. Sus pies reaccionaron.

…

Kagome no acabo de dar la vuelta cuando unos brazos la apresaron, se estremeció pero para su sorpresa no hubo herida alguna. No quemaba.

-¿Por qué, Kagome? ¿Por qué te marchaste?- ella quería responderle, corresponder ese abrazo pero no debía.

Juntando toda su fuerza de voluntad lo obligo a separarse.

-Inuyasha esas preguntas te las contestare a su tiempo, amigos- se dirigió a los demás- necesito antes que nada hablar con Kikio, después vendrán las explicaciones. Y por favor quiero conversar con ella a solas, es muy delicado.

Kikio asistió con la cabeza, al igual que los demás. Inuyasha no se mostró muy conforme pero accedió.

-Entonces pasemos a la cabaña- me pidió.

…

Kikio oyó todo con suma atención, y a cada palabra de su _reencarnación_ iba frunciendo el ceño.

-Entonces lo que he leído es verdad- Kikio suspiro- los mitos dicen que una persona lograra vencer los poderes de la Shikon, pero para eso deberá encontrar a su compañero destinado... si Hakudoshi te dijo eso pero aun sientes esa barrera es probable que sean varias barreras y no solo una, para ser más exacta son dos. Tú ya rompiste una, tu compañero romperá la otra.

Kagome abrió la boca.

-Pero ¿Cómo encuentro a mi compañero? ¿Cómo sabré que es él?- pregunto apresurada y angustiada ¿Cómo lo iba a encontrar?

Kikio levanto la vista pensativa- Hay una forma, según lo que me contaste Inuyasha era quien te quemaba ¿verdad?- Kagome asintió- ¿y lo sigue haciendo? ¿te quemo cuando te abrazo?

-No…

-Entonces ya lo encontraste- Kagome abrió sus ojos pues los únicos que viajaban ahora con ella eran Entei y recientemente Sesshomaru ¿Cuál de los dos es su compañero?

-Pero…

Un grito alarmo a las dos Mikos que salieron para averiguar el motivo del disturbio. Kagome quedo paralizada, en blanco.

-Sesshomaru- suspiro con pesadez- que no puedes esperar unos minutos más.

El ambarino mayor oyó el susurro de ella, entorno sus ojos a ella ignorando olímpicamente a su medio hermano que tenía su espada peligrosamente a modo de ataque, se dirigió hacia Kagome.

-Es hora, ya averiguaste lo esencial así que partamos…

-¿Partir? ¿Con Kagome?- Inuyasha intervino, se puso entre ellos- no lo creo, ella se queda aquí.

-Miko- su voz no revelaba nada pero se estaba impacientando, Kagome lo dedujo por el brillo que sus ojos estaban tomando.

La morena suspiro antes de poner su mano en el antebrazo de Inuyasha, se volteo para quedar de frente a los muchachos.

-Chicos tendrán que disculparme es hora de que me marche, no podré quedarme con ustedes hay una misión que debo cumplir, pero ustedes no me pueden acompañar- sonrió con tristeza- Kikio los pondrá al tanto.

Ahora su mirada fue para el menor del grupo, el cual se había mantenido apartado y se contenía para no ir a abrazarla.

-Shippo ven- como si ese fuera su permiso, él pequeño zorro demonio, se abalanzo contra la Miko, ella sintió como la parte de arriba de su vestimenta comenzaba a humedecerse- perdóname, te quiero volveré por ti te lo prometo, pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Shippo se estremeció, asistió con la cabeza sin embargo no dejo de llorar, ella vio todo esto con ternura.

-Sango- suplico la azabache, a lo cual la cazadora solo se acercó tomando al pequeño- adiós amigos.

Tomo aire antes de darles la espalda a ellos, al momento de pasar al lado de Inuyasha este la tomo del brazo, no dijo nada pero sus ojos, sus ojos le reprochaban y exigían.

-Inuyasha mi tiempo contigo termino…

Inuyasha la sintió avanzar sus garrar se deslizaron por su piel hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance ¿Esta era su decisión? ¿Si era así necesitaba saber…?

-Kagome- ella se detuvo- ¿Qué paso con tu promesa?

-Yo te prometí permanecer a tu lado pero- se volteo ligeramente, clavando su mirada en su gota de agua- eso ya no me corresponde a mí.

-Kagome- Kikio se sintió insegura de hablar- ten cuidado.

-Por supuesto…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para ellos antes de comenzar su camino como debió ser al principio, sin culpabilidad y con su compañero que por alguna extraña razón creía que era un ambarino de recio carácter.

-Sesshomaru vámonos…

Él tan solo miro a los humanos que ella dejaba atrás, no avanzo.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

-Tú dejaste a Rin para protegerla yo hago lo mismo- siguió avanzando- aunque ya no estaré sola.

Sesshomaru no le dio importancia a esas últimas palabras, tan solo miro por última vez a la aldea en donde dejaba a su protegida, para comenzar un nuevo viaje con…

-Kagome…

Continuara.

**Como verán este capítulo es largo. Para su deleite.**

**Gracias a los que me dejan un review y a los que me leen, Gracias. **


	12. Humana y Youkai

**Hola, he vuelto no fue tan tardado como las otra veces porque ahora estoy de vacaciones y puedo escribir a gusto pero dentro de una semana se acabaran U.U así que volverán las largas esperas, perdón por adelantado.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenecen así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Once.- Humana y Youkai. **

El lord del Oeste se apartó de su ahora acompañante. Jaken estaba a su lado, cuando supo que su vida se la debía a una humano no lo tomo del todo bien, y aún más cuando se enteró que viajaría con ellos y Rin se había quedado en una aldea humana. Se volteo sutilmente para observarla.

Su postura y perfil era fino pero firme. Sus ojos eran dulces por momentos, como ahora mientras hablaba con ese lobo.

-Así que ya no viajaras con el debilucho eso- Kagome sonrió ante esas palabras- enserio ¿no quieres venir conmigo?

Ella negó suavemente- No Koga-kun, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento y por las molestias de venir hasta aquí- susurro.

-No es ninguna molestia, tu eres mi mujer, por eso…- Kagome había puesto dos dedos en los labios de Koga, acallando cualquier otra palabra.

-Koga-kun esto debe parar- Koga le miro sin entender- yo no soy ni seré tu mujer. Tú eres un gran amigo pero es momento de que termines y dejes atrás ese tema.

-Kagome…

-Miko- la voz de Sesshomaru hizo acto de presencia en esa conversación- es hora de irnos.

-Sí- ella miro por última vez a ese lobo que tantas alegrías había traído a su vida- Koga es hora de que me marche- se inclinó susurrando a su oído, se separó con una sonrisa observando el sonrojo del joven- adiós.

El líder de la manada de los lobos se puso en pie, mirando partir a esa mujer que ahora era la más poderosa de las humanas que hay y por haber.

-Sesshomaru- este se detuvo al oír la grave voz del lobo pero no se volteo- cuídala, ella es muy preciada para mí… es…- Kagome le miro- una gran amiga.

Él tan solo siguió su camino pero Koga estuvo seguro de que vio un pequeño cabeceo de su parte y lo que obtuvo de Kagome fue una sonrisa resplandeciente.

"_Ayame te está esperando"_

Sonrió al recordar esas últimas palabras susurradas para él.

-Podría intentar ser feliz- susurro.

…

Kagome miraba el cielo estaba atardeciendo, llevaban horas caminando así que ahora montaba sobre Entei el cual iba a la par con Sesshomaru, Jaken no le dirigía la mirada.

-Miko quiero hablar contigo- ya había pasado una semana desde que partieron juntos.

-Sí, Entei bájame por favor- cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, Sesshomaru se internó en el bosque.

Ella le siguió enseguida, parecía que nunca dejarían de caminar pero al final del recorrido llegaron a un claro, el Sol poco a poco se iba extinguiendo en el horizonte, mientras las pequeñas estrellas hacían su bella aparición.

-Es hora de que aprendas a manejar la espada- ella quedo paralizada- Totosai, sal.

Un viejo encorvado salió de entre los árboles, sus ojos estaban cansados pero vivos.

-Así que la espada es para ella ¿Sera capaz siquiera de empuñarla?

Sesshomaru miro a la mujer que yacía inmóvil y con su sangre alterada- Tenemos que comprobarlo, sácala- ordeno.

En ese momento cuando Totosai saco una espada de ese saco lleno de ellas, el viento ceso, el sonido de los animales igual, era como si el tiempo parase esa espada la llamaba.

-El nombre de esta espada es Ame no Murakumo-no-Tsurugi que quiere decir espada del cielo de las nubes en racimos pero ha sido rebautizada con el nombre de Kusanagi-no-tsurugi la espada de la serpiente, una maldición guarda esta arma, conseguida de una serpiente de ocho cabezas, victorias fueron obtenidas por ella pero… rota quedo- Totosai hablaba con serenidad- esta espada desgracias ha traído, bajos los dominios del Oeste se ha guardado, Inu-no-Taisho empuñarla nunca pudo pero un colmillo dio para forjarla de nuevo pero la empuñadura con la hoja unirse nunca se pudo… hasta que tu sangre la unió.

Kagome sin esperar la orden se acercarse ya estaba frente al viejo forjador de armas.

-Tú sangre puesta es la que te llama- Totosai le tendió la espada- ¿Serás capaz de empuñar un arma que ni el propio padre de Sesshomaru pudo? ¿Serás capaz de siquiera soportarlo?

Sus preguntas la estremecieron ¿ni el padre de Sesshomaru pudo empuñarla? Sus ojos miraron al impasible demonio que tan solo veía la espada pero luego clavo su mirada en ella.

No espero más y tomo la empuñadura, una corriente pasó por su cuerpo le daño pero no cedió, comenzó a desvainarla poco a poco cuando la saco completamente puso apreciarla, tenía la forma de un colmillo de perro de un color blanco metálico. Otra descarga le impulso hacia atrás pero la espada no soltó.

Sesshomaru se movió, rápidamente de un movimiento ya estaba sosteniendo a su acompañante que inconsciente no había soltado la espada.

-La desvaino- Totosai se acercó para ver el estado de la joven- su dueña ahora es… pero ¿Por qué ella?

-Porque ella no morirá aun si no estoy a su lado- respondió, tomo a la Miko entre sus brazos y sujeto la funda que le ofrecía el viejo.

-Estas consiente de que eso es una total tontería, esa espada no la forje con el colmillo de Inu-no-Taisho sino con el tuyo ¿Por qué le tuve que mentir?

Él miro a Kagome que yacía en la inconciencia- Porque ella no lo debe saberlo- comenzó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse.

-¿Cuánto? … ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con ella?

-Lo necesario hasta que aprenda a manejar la espada y luego ella deberá arreglárselas por su cuenta- respondió cortante.

-¡Ella no es Natsumi!- la serenidad del viejo desapareció.

Sesshomaru no respondió a eso, tal solo siguió avanzando. Pero en su mirada dorada un brillo rabioso se hizo presente.

…

Inuyasha se recostó en la rama más alta del árbol, sus pensamientos están centrados en la información que Kikio les había proporcionado. La vida de Kagome pendía de un hilo, y no los había querido arrastrar a eso.

-¿Inuyasha?- el ambarino miro abajo para encontrarse con la mirada de Miroku.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué piensas acerca de lo que la Señorita Kikio nos dijo?- Inuyasha bajo de un salto.

-¿Lo que pienso? Pienso que ella no podrá con esto… pero si esta Sesshomaru con ella… lo lograra- sus palabras estaban teñidas de rabia, su amigo lo noto.

-Nunca pensé decirte esto pero… has tomado la decisión correcta- con unas palmadas a la espalda del hanyo se fue yendo con los demás.

-¿La decisión correcta? Entonces porque siento esta inquietud- miro la Luna que se alzaba en el oscuro firmamento- Kagome.

-¿Y la señorita Kikio?- Sango alzo la mirada al oír la voz de su prometido.

-Se alejó un momento… ya sabes… necesita alimentarse- Miroku solo sonrió se acercó a ella, envolviéndola con sus brazos se sentó junto a ella.

Casi la pierde una vez, no dejaría que volviera a pasar. Amaba a esa exterminadora y daría su vida por ella, a esa conclusión había llegado la noche en la que Kagome desapareció.

-No pude… agradecerle a Kagome- susurro la castaña, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del monje, mientras el cielo estrellado miraba.

-No es necesario ella… lo sabe- le susurro.

Se dejaron envolver en esa atmosfera tan única que se creó al estar los dos solos. Sí, los dos, puesto que Shippo que había quedado en la aldea para _cuidar_ de Rin.

-Ahora entiendo porque Sesshomaru dejo a su pequeña protegida en la aldea… ¿Qué estará haciendo, Shippo?

-¡Shippo! Es hora de dormir- la voz dulce y tierna de una niña hizo que desviara su atención del cielo a ella.

-Ya voy, Rin… ya voy…

…

La tarde tenía un sentimiento de rabia. Los árboles se estremecían y la tierra temblaba.

-¡Ahh!- Kagome se quejó al sentir su espalda chocar el duro suelo, la espada se escapó de sus manos.

-Levántate, Miko- Sesshomaru camino hacia ella con su espada aun en mano le apunto al cuello.

La respiración de ella era acelerada, la sangre escapaba de unas pequeñas cortadas que tenía en brazos y piernas, tenía el cuerpo adolorido… estaba cansada.

-Sesshomaru… hemos practicado desde la mañana… necesito un respiro- murmuro entrecortadamente.

Él tan solo envaino su espada, alejándose de ella se fue a sentar bajo la sobre de una gran roble. Kagome se reincorporo lentamente casi podía sentir el palpitar de sus costillas ¿Habría alguna fractura? Se agarró su costado. Al empezar su viaje con el Youkai este comenzó a entrenar con ella… aunque no por gusto sino porque ella se lo había pedido de favor, se negó pero al final… aquí estaban. Aunque el día de hoy parecía más agresivo que en los anteriores.

Sesshomaru se limitó a observar como ella intentaba levantarse sin éxito, estaba consciente de que se excedió en el entrenamiento, estaba consciente que desquito toda su rabia en ella pero su gran parecido a esa persona no le dejaba concentrarse… varias veces por esos descuidos estuvo a punto de arrebatarle su vida. Debía ser más cuidadoso.

Rindiéndose se dejó caer en el césped, el dolor era tan profundo que no le dejaba ponerse en pie, su respiración poco a poco iba recuperando su ritmo normal, ladeo un poco la cabeza para observar su espada. ¿Era tan poderosa como decía, Totosai?

-Sesshomaru…- se detuvo al verlo ¿durmiendo? Genial él duerme mientras que a ella le dolían a horrores todo su cuerpo.

Respiro profundamente y de un solo golpe se sentó.

-¡HUGG!- se tomó las costillas.

-No hagas eso, te lastimaras más- a Kagome se le subieron los colores a la cara al ver a Sesshomaru tan cerca de ella ¿En qué momento se había despertado? ¿En qué momento se había acercado?- tienes las costillas fracturadas.

-¡¿Qué?- su costado palpito- ¡Hugg!

-Te lo estoy diciendo- hizo en ademan para ayudarla.

-¡No! ¡Déjame así!- ella se separó un poco- Solo necesito un poco de tiempo y estaré bien.

Él no la escucho, se inclinó tomándola entre sus brazos, la dejo a la sombra del árbol.

-Espera…- Kagome tomo la manga de él-… por favor.

Sesshomaru respiro profundamente era verdad la estaba ayudando pero llegar al extremo de quedarse con ella.

-Por favor… Sesshomaru- ella necesitaba compañía se sentía sola y extraña, antes estaba rodeada de amigos y ahora… se enfrentaba a una situación de lo más crítica.

Kagome levanto la vista al momento en que su mano fue retirada, pensó que su petición iba a ser denegada sin embargo cuando Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado fue en gratificante.

-Gracias…- el dolor seguía latente en sus huesos pero por alguna extraña razón menguaba al estar junto a Sesshomaru.

Aun no entendía como todo eso había llegado a tal punto, la compañía de Taiyokai se volvió necesaria, cotidiana… no tenía ni idea del porque la hacía entrenar hasta el punto de colapsar, no entendía el brillo rabioso que muchas veces ha visto en sus ojos sin emoción pero su compañía… le agradaba.

En el momento en que la morena cayó presa del cansancio y el dolor no pudo controlar el punto en donde se desplomo, haciéndolo en el regazo del ambarino.

-¿Qué…?- un gruñido escapo de su garganta- Miko torpe.

Al momento de que sus garras rozaron la tersa piel del brazo de ella, un mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro inconsciente ¿Su brazo igual estaba fracturado? Masajeo sus cienes se había paso realmente este día pero las palabras de Totosai resonaban es su cabeza.

"_Ella no es Natsumi"_

Eso ya lo sabía pero el parecido era enorme. Los pasos silenciosos de Entei fueron capaces de no despertar a su dueña. Su mirada fiera se clavó en Sesshomaru, sus rojos ojos le reprochaban y amenazaban.

-No le mate- fue lo que contesto al ver las claras intenciones de atacarle.

Entei gruño, se acercó y le acaricio sus cabellos, ella se removió inquieta dándole la pausa que necesitaba.

…

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, era de noche sus ojos se posaron en la Luna, era tan hermosa, quiso moverse y una punzada en sus costillas se lo impidió.

-Sera mejor que no haga eso- ella miro al ser que le había hablado, era ese sapo que ni siquiera le miraba.

-¿Yaken?- pregunto, estaba confundida.

-Tiene dos costillas fracturadas y su brazo al parecer se disloco- se acercó con un cuenco- tome esto le ayudara con el dolor.

Él le acerco el cuenco a los labios de ella, al tomar un poco un sabor amargo inundo su garganta, quemaba.

-¡Hugg! ¿Qué es eso?

-Son un conjunto de hierbas que le ayudaran contra el dolor- acerco de nuevo el cuenco- debe tomarlo todo, Sesshomaru-sama me ha encargado cuidarla así que tómelo para que se recupere más rápido.

-Uh, sí- a pesar de lo amargo lo tomo pero siempre con la mirada en esa pequeña bestia.

Yaken recogió todo dispuesto a marcharse pero la suave voz de ella lo paralizo.

-Yaken ¿Puedes quedarte?- su petición no pudo ser negada, ella sonrió al ver que él se quedaba, se sentó alejado pero con ella- Gracias… Yaken siempre he querido preguntarte esto ¿Por qué viajas con Sesshomaru? Las veces que nos topamos en el pasado no te trataba del todo bien ¿Por qué sigues con él?

Yaken la miro sus preguntas no fueron hechas con malicia tan solo por mera curiosidad ¿La satisfacería con una respuesta? ¿O la dejaría con la duda?

-Sesshomaru-sama es un gran demonio, su poder no tiene comparación cuando yo tenía a miles de youkais a mi mando era el general más temido- Kagome se acomodó mejor para oír el resto- pero una bruja estaba causando muchas bajas a mis soldados… me decidí a enfrentarla pero tenía demasiado poder, fue en ese momento en que Sesshomaru-sama hizo aparición y elimino a esa mujer que tanto dolor de cabeza me había dado con un solo movimiento… en ese momento fue como si mi salvación se tratase, deja atrás a mis hombres solo para servirle a él, vivo para servirle.

Kagome sonrió nunca había visto tanta lealtad en alguien- Pero ¿No extrañas a tus soldados?- pregunto curiosa.

-No… ellos están bien, son fuertes- replico con voz patosa.

-Eres muy fuerte Yaken, en un orgullo viajar contigo- susurro con una sonrisa.

-Más que por mi deberías estarlo con Sesshomaru-sama, viajando contigo aun a pesar de tu gran parecido con esa Natsumi… olvida que dije eso- se levantó esta vez dispuesto a alejarse.

-¿Natsumi? ¿Quién es Natsumi?- él no le contesto, estaba temblando ligeramente- Yaken ¿Quién Natsumi?

-Natsumi es… bueno era la…

-Yaken- la voz de Sesshomaru les hizo estremecer a ambos ¿Hace cuánto estaba escuchando?

-Sesshomaru-sama…

-Vete Yaken- su voz era cautelosa pero sobretodo amenazante, Yaken sabía que podría pasar.

-Pe-pero…

-He dicho que te vayas- el pequeño demonio le lanzo una mirada se soslayó a la joven Miko, que no puedo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo.

-Sí, Sesshomaru-sama…

Ella sabía que no tenía que preguntar, Yaken se lo advirtió con esa última mirada para ella pero la curiosidad era mala amiga.

-¿Quién es Natsumi, Sesshomaru?- silencio- Sesshomaru ¿Quién es…? ¡Hugg! M-me lasti-mas…

Las garras de él estaban dañando su fina garganta, un poco más de fuerza y la empezaría a asfixiar.

-¿Natsumi? ¿Quieres saberlo?- más presión, Kagome cerro sus ojos- Es una humana, una humana que si viviera la mataría, esa vez me pediste que no odiara a Inuyasha ni a mi padre pero no tienes idea de lo que hablas, lo mejor para ti es estar callada o te matare.

La soltó bruscamente sin acordarse de las heridas que tenía. Kagome logro reprimir un quejido de dolor, algo resbalo por su garganta, con el brazo que no estaba dislocado paso sus dedos que quedaron bañados de sangre.

De la nada Yaken había aparecido interponiéndose entre ella y Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru-sama ella no sabe sobre ese tema… ella no tiene la culpa de querer saber- estaba temblando pero en su voz ningún titubeo se oyó.

Sesshomaru miro a su sirviente, jamás se le había enfrentado de ninguna manera ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Miro de nuevo a la mujer, sangraba mucho.

-Yaken… véndala el olor me está molestando, la sangre humana me es repulsiva- sus palabras la hirieron mucho más de lo que sus garras hubieran hecho.

-Sí, enseguida- cuando sus manos la quisieron tocar, ella le rechazo- Miko…

-No Yaken, no es necesario yo me curare… pero sabes tengo hambre ¿Podrías traerme algo de comer?- al momento en que Yaken se internó en el bosque por comida aun siendo de noche, la sorprendió.

El viento soplo arrullando los sentidos, los sonidos de la noche podrían sonar algo espeluznantes pero para alguien que ha aprendido a vivir con esos se vuelven hermosos y cautivantes… sin embargo el silencio que se formó entre Kagome y Sesshomaru fue pesado e incómodo, tan solo roto con la llegada de Yaken.

-Aquí tiene unas frutas, le vendrán bien- Kagome tomo lo que se le ofrecía.

Ella miro al demonio que estaba apartado de ellos, su mirada estaba en la Luna… se arriesgaba el pellejo con la siguiente pregunta pero en verdad necesita saberlo.

-Natsumi… ¿Qué era para ti, Sesshomaru? No puedes odiar a una persona hasta ese extremo…- Yaken con su mano impidió que ella siguiese hablando.

El pequeño demonio se acercó a ella y le susurro unas palabras, que dejaron huella en lo más profundo de su ser, se sintió fuera de lugar y con unas ganas terribles de llorar.

"_Sesshomaru-sama… amo a esa humana"_

¿Por qué? No es que amase o quisiera a ese demonio de gran frialdad pero le respetaba… y enterarse que en ella veía a alguien más fue horrible, desgarrador. ¿Acaso estaba destinada a ser la sombra de los demás? ¿Acaso nadie la vería a ella, a Kagome?

Jaken la libero, retiro la mano que hasta hace unos momentos tapaba la boca de ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué su odio?

-Es suficiente, Yaken trae al Youkai de la Miko- Yaken de inmediato acato la orden- y Miko cúrate esa herida como te dije la sangre humana me es nauseabunda.

-Claro…

Ella intento curarse con una mano pero le fue imposible, Sesshomaru la miraba fue en ese momento que un olor salino le llego y sabia de donde provenía.

-Miko dej…

-¡Cállate! Ya es suficiente, déjame llorar… Duele, duele mucho- las lágrimas caían sin restricciones- soy humana después de todo y duele, siento mi cuerpo pesado, no siento mi brazo, ya es suficiente este es el límite de mi cuerpo, es el límite de mi resistencia.

-Oye…

-Por favor no quiero reproches sé que mi sangre te repugna como lo deben hacer mis lágrimas… así que te pediré una cosa márchate, desde un principio esto estuvo mal no sé porque quisiste venir conmigo pero no preguntare- Kagome miro a la persona que ahora se haya enfrente de ella ¿En qué momento se movió?- te agradezco lo que me enseñaste per…

-Silencio eres demasiado molesta- se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura, sus ojos la escudriñaron.

Tomo las vendas que ella había intentado utilizar para su cuello y con un pequeño pedazo de tela retiro la sangre que aun emanaba, debió haber perdido mucha. Kagome antes de poder hacer nada sintió las garras de Sesshomaru de nuevo sobre su cuello pero esta vez por diferentes razones, la venda poco a poco le iba rodeando la herida la sangre dejo de emanar pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Natsumi me traiciono- la morena lo miro pero este tenía sus ojos fijamente en su cuello- dijo amarme cuando en verdad tan solo buscaba mi punto débil para entregarme a los samuráis y estos pudieran invadir mis tierras, descubrí su plan e intente matarla- Kagome tembló ante tales palabras y de tal magnitud- no pude porque después de todo si tenía un punto débil, ella. En un enfrentamiento posterior ella murió por la espada de su gente eso fue lo último que supe.

Su voz se extinguió junto con esas últimas palabras, ella no alcanzaba a comprenderlo hasta hace unos momento él parecía no soportarla casi la repudiaba y ahora la estaba curando con esas mismas garras que la había herido ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué era tan difícil comprenderlo?

-Con esto la herida no se abrirá- se levantó, estaba furioso consigo mismo no tenía ni idea de porque la curo y sobre todo porque le hablo de esa mujer que tan solo trajo problemas- duerme lo necesitaras.

Se iba alejar necesitaba despejar su mente que ahora luchaba contra sentimientos encontrados, la cercanía de la Miko causaba estragos y no los comprendía eso era lo que lo mantenía tan frustrado.

-No… te vayas- las palabras que de su boca inconscientes brotaron fueron bajas, lentas- por favor.

La fuerza que le impulso a decir esas palabras no supo explicar pero ahora sus dedos estaban aferrados a la manga de Sesshomaru impidiéndole el irse como tenía planeado, en verdad no lo quería dejarlo ir. Luchando contra el dolor de su cuerpo se fue incorporando, sus costillas palpitaron pero por fuerza y orgullo no se doblego a este, sus piernas temblaron no podrían mantener mucho tiempo su peso pero antes de que cayera tenía que hacer algo.

-Gracias, Sesshomaru- sus ojos se estaban nublando la inconciencia estaba a punto se llevársela pero antes de eso con su único brazo sano le abrazo por la espalda- gracias.

Sus rodillas cedieron a la gravedad su cabeza se fue hacia atrás con todo su cuerpo pero antes de que llegara al suelo, Sesshomaru la detuvo.

-En verdad eres una molestia- con cuidado la cargo, sabía que no se recuperaría en unos días sus heridas eran graves.

Se sentó como era su costumbre bajo un árbol pero a diferencia de las otras veces traía entre sus brazos a un joven, la deposito con cuidado a un lado de él ¿En que se había metido? De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar de ella.

"_Gracias, Sesshomaru. Gracias"_

-Sí que eres una molestia- su mirada viajo al cielo nocturno pero que enseguida regreso a la Miko cuando esta inconscientemente se aferró a su brazo izquierdo, ese contacto no le moleste ni incomodo como esperaba con un suspiro acaricio los cabellos azabaches que caían como cascada con su espalda y parte de su rostro.

-Sesshomaru- murmuro una suave sonrisa se poso es su labios.

Él por unos segundos creyó que había despertado pero tan solo su nombre salió de sus labios en la inconciencia, siguió con su tarea de acariciar los cabellos de ella, solo por esa noche decidió que la compañía de la humana la permitiría.

Continuara.

**Espero les haya gustado n.n acepto críticas o amenazas por haber lastimado de esa forma a Kagome T.T pero era necesario para el próximo capítulo es más para que vean que no soy mala les dejo un avance. **

_-Señor Sesshomaru no debería estar más atento en proteger a Kagome- esas palabras susurradas con astucia y maldad bastaron para que los ojos ambarinos se desviaran a la joven que aún estaba convaleciente y no estaba a toda su capacidad._

_Sesshomaru detuvo todo movimiento, sus ojos destellaron con angustia por unos segundos, Kagome no se había percatado de Hakudoshi detrás suyo._

_-No…- olvido que tenía una batalla contra Naraku, olvido que este estaba acorralado y con un solo ataque podría terminarlo, lo olvido todo por ella- ¡Kagome!_

_Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna al oír el llamado de Sesshomaru, supo que algo estaba mal cuando lo vio venir hacia ella… se volteo y encontró la mirada sedienta de Hakudoshi._

_-Morirás- el saboreo esa palabras al levantar su brazo dispuesto a atravesarla, Kagome intento alzar el arco demasiado lenta._

_Los pasos de Sesshomaru murieron en la hierba, Kagome cayo hacia atrás mirando como su cara, manos y ropa se cubrían de sangre…_

**O.o Yo escribí eso? Bueno espero sus reviews.**

**FiraLili**


	13. ¿Permanecerás a mi lado?

**U.U Discúlpenme, discúlpenme. Pero he regresado a la escuela y me quita demasiado tiempo, pero aquí tienen la continuación. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Doce.- ¿Permanecerás a mi lado? **

-¿Kagome-sama enserio no quiere nada de comer?- ella tan solo sonrió, Yaken se había convertido muy rápidamente en un amigo pensó que tan vez se molestaría y despotricaría en su contra cuando la viera al lado de Sesshomaru aquella vez sin embargo eso no paso.

-No, Yaken pero gracias- sus fuerzas estaban regresando poco a poco, las heridas estaban ya cerradas, sus huesos poco a poco estaban recuperando su estado normal aunque aún no entrenaba como anteriormente lo hacía.

Entei caminaba con su dueña en su lomo pendiente de ella pues se había ganado su respeto y compañerismo.

-¡Kaede-sama! ¡Kaede-sama!- la vieja sacerdotisa salió al oír los llamados de los aldeanos.

-¿Qué sucede?- tenía su arco y flechas lista para defender.

-Unos monjes han llegado y han exigido hablar con usted- explico uno de los hombres.

-¿Usted es la sacerdotisa que protege esta aldea?- Kaede miro a los 8 hombres que ahora le hacían frente.

-Así es ¿Qué necesitan?

-Hemos sentido la presencia de dos youkais en esta aldea, deseamos ayudar a exterminarlos- la sacerdotisa sonrió ante los incrédulos monjes.

-Gracias por el ofrecimiento y su preocupación pero no es necesario, esos Youkais son amigos de esta aldea y nadie los tocara- repuso con amabilidad y cordialidad.

El líder de ellos quedo asombrado ante las palabras de la sacerdotisa ¿Qué quería decir con amigos? Los youkais son peligrosos y asesinos, en su mente el recuerdo de dos personas hicieron eco.

-¡Kaede-sama he vuelto con las hierbas!- Rin venia corriendo siendo escoltada por su dragón de dos cabezas y Shippo.

-Tú eres la niña que acompañaba a ese Youkai en esa ocasión- Rin se detuvo al reconocer a las personas que se encontraban con su maestra.

Kaede al ver la situación alzo la voz.

-Por favor pasen, hablaremos adentro, Rin- la niña le miro- tú igual entra.

Kaede escucho la historia del monje, Rin descansaba a su lado.

-Entiendo así que Ungai-sama peleo con Sesshomaru, me sorprende que sigan vivos, Sesshomaru no se caracteriza por dejar vivos a aquellos que le enfrentan- un estremecimiento erizo al monje líder, al recordar el terrible poder del Youkai de cabellos plateados- así que quiero que quede algo claro en esta aldea tiene una estrecha amistad con los Youkais por lo que pido que no sea molestada, pueden pasar la noche aquí si lo desean pero no los perturbéis.

-Agradezco su oferta y con gusto la tomaremos.

La noche cayó sobre todo la tierra.

-Sesshomaru…

-¿Qué?- Kagome se acurruco más en Entei en cual acaricio a su dueña.

-¿No extrañas a Rin?

-Extrañar a alguien no está en mis planes, regresare por ella una vez destruido a Naraku- fue su respuesta, Kagome no se sintió satisfecha con esa respuesta.

-Pues sabes- él la miro- extrañar es algo inevitable yo… extraño a mi familia, a mi mamá, a Souta y al abuelo… los extraño muchísimos y…

-Para ti está bien, puedes ir cuando quieras a verlos…

-No puedo- Yaken se acercó a la mujer, ella le sonrió.

Sesshomaru comprendió que no era porque no quisiera verlos era por algo más.

-¿Por qué?

Kagome se abrazó a sí misma.

-Me dieron a elegir dos cosas- Sesshomaru tenía toda su atención en la morena- uno: volver con mi familia o dos: comenzar una misión suicida para salvar a este mundo, en este tiempo que no pertenece.

-¿Suicida?

-Al parecer el poema que me dieron a leer, con el que me involucre en todo este asunto… no estaba completo… ya no importa, si ese es mi destino lo acogeré pero me llevare a Naraku en el proceso- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-¿Aceptas tu muerte así de simple? La otra vez parecía que apreciabas tu vida.

-Y la aprecio sin embargo no solo la mía sino la de todo ser vivo que hay en toda la tierra no me importa si es humana, Youkai o hanyo… yo no hago diferencias y por eso, si mi vida salvara a todas la demás- Kagome acaricio el pelaje de Entei con lentitud y delicadeza- aceptare mi muerte.

Yaken miro a la mujer con respeto, en todo sus años y que había sido muchos nunca conoció a ningún ser que aceptara la muerte y mucho menos un humano, el cual tiene un tiempo de vida a su parecer mediocre. Miro a su amo el cual estaba impasible pero en todos sus años que lo siguió y sigue aprendió a reconocer los sentimientos de él. El destello que ahora se encontraban en sus orbes doradas era de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes, Sesshomaru?- Yaken la miro ahora sí muy sorprendido- tan solo soy una humana que morirá antes del tiempo.

Sesshomaru aparto su vista de la de ella para posarla en la Luna.

-Kagome-sama es mejor que duerma, para poder recuperarse necesita muchas horas de sueño- Yaken se retiró para situarse más cerca del fuego.

-Sí, sí. Buenas noches…

-Miko…- hablo Sesshomaru después de un rato, ella estaba adormilada.

-¿Mmm?

-Si extraño a Rin.

-Lo se…- murmuro estaba adormilada, posiblemente no se acordaría de esa conversación- en tus ojos lo veo, tienes melancolía… la quieres mucho.

Sesshomaru se acercó más.

-¿Cómo sabes leer mis ojos?

-Mmm… eres extraño y me das curiosidad, por eso te observo… mmm… aparte de que me gusta verlos, se ven tan fríos pero hay momentos en los que se vuelven cálidos, me gustan cuando están cálidos- Entei levanto su cabeza al ver al ambarino tan cerca de su dueña, pero al no sentir intenciones malas volvió a su postura original.

-¿Extraño?- siguió con sus preguntas.

-Sí… me das curiosidad, era extraño pero atrayente… Inuyasha fue el hombre que ame… pero nunca me atrajo tanto como tú… mmm…- Sesshomaru quiso retroceder, demasiado tarde- y… eres cálido a pesar de tu corazón frio…

Sesshomaru supo que acercarse a la Miko no fue buena idea ¿Ahora como se la quitaba de encima sin despertarla completamente? Rendido porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, se acomodó igual contra el demonio caballo el cual no pareció importarle, Kagome se aferró a su cintura rodeándole completamente con sus brazos, sería una larga noche.

Yaken sonrió sin que nadie lo notara.

-Niña- Rin se volteo rápidamente- ¿Acaso hiciste caso a mis palabras y de refugiaste en esta aldea?

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos, con cierta molestia reflejada en su infantil rostro.

-Sesshomaru-sama vendrá por mí una vez acabe con Naraku al igual que Kagome-sama- replico.

-¿Kagome-sama? ¿Es un Youkai?

-No, Kagome-sama es una sacerdotisa como Kaede-sama- explico la pequeña.

-¿Una Miko con un Youkai?

-Sí…

-Eso va en contra de la…

Naturaleza.

El sol anuncio un nuevo amanecer.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron bruscamente.

Sesshomaru gruño.

Inuyasha giro la cabeza rápidamente.

Shippo salió corriendo de la cabaña.

-Naraku…

-¿Estás seguro Inuyasha?- sus compañeros seguían al ambarino por caminos peligrosos.

-Por supuesto este es el olor de Naraku… viene del Norte- Inuyasha apretó sus colmillos, sintió a Kikio temblar contra su espalda, supo porque el olor de Kagome estaba mezclado con el del demonio. Ella debió sentir su poder espiritual- no te preocupes, Sesshomaru no dejara que la dañe- el susurro solo fue oído por la Miko, que tan solo asistió.

-¡Yaken!- quiso avanzar Entei se lo impidió.

Kagome observo como el pequeño demonio se estrellaba contra una roca y no se volvía a levantar, sintió miedo Yaken se había convertido en un amigo fiel… no podía dejarlo morir pero si salía de la protección que le otorgaba Entei tan solo será un estorbo, sus poderes estaban a la mitad de su capacidad y en la actual condición de su cuerpo no podría ayudar, no podría mantener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sesshomaru tan solo desvió la mirada una vez supo que Yaken estaba vivo, aun podía oír su respiración, se concentró en su objetivo destruir a Naraku.

La batalla avanzaba Kagome miraba como su compañero se batía contra Naraku, poco a poco Naraku iba perdiendo terreno. Él había planeado atacar a la Miko nunca se imaginó que Sesshomaru la acompañaba, un pequeño problema.

-¡Ahora…!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Kagome solo pudo parpadear, el grito de Naraku se oyó al mismo tiempo que pasaban dos cosas.

La primera, Sesshomaru acorralo a Naraku, un ataque más y todo acabaría. Lo segundo es que Entei la desprotegió al salir tras un demonio que había intentado atacar a su dueña.

Unos pasos se acercaron a la morena, ella no noto su presencia estaba más concentrada en Sesshomaru y Naraku.

Una sonrisa demoniaca.

-Señor Sesshomaru no debería estar más atento en proteger a Kagome- esas palabras susurradas con astucia y maldad bastaron para que los ojos ambarinos se desviaran a la joven que aún estaba convaleciente y no estaba a toda su capacidad.

Sesshomaru detuvo todo movimiento, sus ojos destellaron con angustia por unos segundos, Kagome no se había percatado de Hakudoshi detrás suyo.

-No…- olvido que tenía una batalla contra Naraku, olvido que este estaba acorralado y con un solo ataque podría terminarlo, lo olvido todo por ella- ¡Kagome!

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna al oír el llamado de Sesshomaru, supo que algo estaba mal cuando lo vio venir hacia ella… se volteo y encontró la mirada sedienta de Hakudoshi.

-Morirás- el saboreo esa palabras al levantar su brazo dispuesto a atravesarla, Kagome intento alzar el arco… demasiado lenta.

Los pasos de Sesshomaru murieron en la hierba, Kagome cayo hacia atrás mirando como su cara, manos y ropa se cubrían de sangre…

-No… ¡NOOOOO!

El poder que exploto desde el interior de Kagome estremeció a los demonios, purifico el aire y alimento a la tierra. Hakudoshi se retiró a un lugar más seguro, su mano estaba quemada el poder de ella le había tocado.

El poder seguía fluyendo por sus venas, no lo podía controlar el mirar a su compañero herido de muerte fue demasiado, miro las hebras rojizas como el fuego, su piel blanco siendo poco a poco profanada por el color rojizo de la sangre.

-Entei… Entei…- el caballo no se movió, sus ojos llamearon de rabia.

Hakudoshi tembló experimento por primera vez el miedo al mirar las cuencas llenas de rabia de la Miko.

Sesshomaru se acercó, el poder no le lastimo.

Kagome levanto su arco apuntando al ser que en ese momento se encontraba enfrente de ella, el arco se tensó, Hakudoshi no se pudo mover…

Naraku observo como su extensión se extinguía poco a poco, combinándose con el viento. Eso no le importó, la muerte de uno de ellos no le era importante, lo que le importaba era una cosa…

El poder de Kagome.

Sesshomaru tomo a la Miko antes de que cayera exhausta, estaba inconsciente.

-Es una pena pero me tengo que retirar Señor Sesshomaru- diciendo eso se desapareció entre una columna de veneno.

Tomo el rostro de ella entre su mano revisándolo, al parecer no tenía nada grave y solo se agotó. Sus ojos se desviaron al caballo cuando este se movió un poco, se acercó con la morena en brazos.

Entei alzo con trabajo la cabeza, miro a su dueña. Sesshomaru leyó sus ojos rojos.

-Ella está bien, vive…- Entei cabeceo, sabía que estaba muriendo y esta vez ella no podría evitarlo pero no quedaría desamparada.

Sesshomaru vio como Entei arrancaba algo de su pata y lo estiraba hacia él, lo tomo. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de él, se leía una palabra en ellos protégela. Con cuidado dejo a Kagome en el suelo y se alejó, dejaría que Entei se despidiera.

El aire se llenó de un olor.

Inuyasha.

Cuando los ojos dorados de Inuyasha divisaron el claro, freno bajando a Kikio, Kirara igual mientras Miroku y Sango tocaban el suelo.

Vieron a Sesshomaru erguido a pocos metros de Kagome y… ¡¿Entei?

Inuyasha se preparó a atacar a ese caballo, al igual que sus amigos pero la figura del mayor se interpuso.

-Keh… apártate Sesshomaru ¿Cómo puedes estar sin hacer nada? Entei la puede atacar…

-¡Silencio Inuyasha! Fíjate- diciendo eso se apartó.

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos sintió como su cara era acariciada.

-¿Entei?- sus dedos se deslizaron por su hocico, sus brazos se abrazaron a su cuello- Entei…- su voz sonaba quebrada, sintió que sus dedos tocaban algo liquido- Sangre…

Entei miro por última vez los ojos de su dueña, jamás la hubiera cambiado ella era lo único que necesitaba. Kagome vio como los ojos de su compañero perdían su luz poco a poco.

-No… Entei resiste, yo te curare y cuidare- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer-… por favor no me dejes- hundió su cabeza en el cuello blanco y cálido- Entei…

Kagome se unió al alma de su amigo, el viento en su rostro, la tierra bajo sus pies, la hierba acariciando su cuerpo… él corazón de Entei… luego nada.

La cabeza del demonio se desplomo en el regazo de ella.

-Yo igual Entei… yo igual te quiero- beso el hocico de su héroe- Sesshomaru- llamo, sus piernas aun no le respondían, él ya estaba a su lado- por favor.

Él entendió ese llamado aunque iba contra todo lo que creía, no se lo iba a negar, acababa de perder a un compañero. Se agacho junto a ella y la dejo hacer lo que quería hacer.

Kagome se abrazó a él con fuerza, hundió su rostro en su pecho pero no lloraba, los escasos segundos que toco el alma de Entei pudo sentir su admirable respeto hacia ella, su cariño… pero sobretodo le pido que no llorara porque el cumplió su deber, el de mantener a su dueña a salvo. Kagome intentaría cumplir esa última voluntad aunque le estuviera costando.

Sesshomaru observo a la mujer que lo abrazaba fuertemente, sus brazos rodeaban su cuello sintió un fuerte oleaje de rabia proviniendo de su espalda, era Inuyasha. No podía sepárame de ella… no aun, estaba en un trance y en shock al parecer no había perdido a un amigo tan cercano, la tomo entre sus brazos, ella se aferró más al cuello de él.

Inuyasha quiso avanzar decidido a quitarle a Kagome, el báculo de Miroku se lo impidió.

-Inuyasha ella lo llamo a él, déjalo- un gruñido se escuchó como respuesta.

-Tus amigos están aquí- susurro contra la cabellera de Kagome.

-Lo sé pero no quiero verlos… no soportaría que me vieran en este estado, solo los preocuparía.

-Si te vas sin siquiera verlos comenzaran a…

-¿Odiarme? Lo prefiero entonces, así no lloraran mi muerte… por favor…

-No hare eso, los enfrentaras ahora, les dirás todo entonces… podrás seguir sino el fragmento quedara contaminado- ella miro el fragmento que estaba entre sus ropas.

Corrupto.

-De acuerdo… pero- le temblaron los labios antes de pedir lo siguiente- ¿podrías quedarte a mi lado?

-De acuerdo pero primero cura a Yaken…

A penas ese nombre salió de sus labios, Kagome se asustó.

-¡Yaken!

…

La respiración del pequeño ser era estable, tranquilizo mucho a la sacerdotisa. Sabía que sus amigos le miraban muy atentos pero quería hacer durar el momento antes de enfrentarlos.

-Kagome-chan…

Era hora.

Se alejó de Yaken, se ubicó frente a sus amigos con el pulso acelerado y con la sangre recorriendo rápidamente sus venas, ellos pensaron que Sesshomaru se retiraría o se mantendría alejado pero al verlo sentarse junto a Kagome se sorprendieron sin embargo prefirieron no mencionar nada.

-Chicos…- tomo aire de continuar- hay algo que no saben, Kikio les conto todo lo que le dije pero… quise ocultarles algo para que no sufrieran antes de tiempo sin embargo no se en que momento pasara así que antes de continuar debo decírselos…- apretó los dientes- antes de que llegaran ese día estuve hablando con la anciana Kaede y me dio un pergamino sellado…

_-Miko sal, aún tenemos una charla pendiente- vi como salía dispuesta a seguirlo me levante, Kaede me detuvo._

_-Kagome… sé que esto podría cambiar muchas cosas pero creo que debes saberlo, no quiero que tengas falsas esperanzas- tome el pergamino que se me ofrecía y abriéndolo, lo leí. _

_La oscuridad me rodeaba, luchare por no dejarme llevar, mi batalla que no tiene final tan solo un inicio trágico, luz y oscuridad, bien y mal. Un sendero oscuro se haya ante mí, cerrado para cualquiera; el caminarlo es arriesgado hasta para mí, es largo y angustioso, presa de todo mal sin embargo el corazón de una Miko es misterioso y cambiante, para poder caminar el sendero el alma del elegido debe ser puro y sencillo pero no lo hará solo tendrá un acompañante como el agua, cambiante para bien o mal. El pasado se unirá al futuro, la luna se inclinara ante el sol, la muerte asechara, un tic tac de tiempo, en ese momento la luz me envolverá y el camino se abrirá ante el viajero del tiempo entonces la muerte tomara su presa._

_-¿Moriré?_

_-Creía que deberías saberlo… Kagome… _

_-Gracias anciana, Kaede- con algo pesado en el alma salí para reunirme con Sesshomaru, no derrame ni una lágrima. _

-¡NO!

A Kagome no le sorprendió la reacción de Inuyasha, sabía que vendrían explicaciones dolorosas y reclamos sin sentidos.

-Inuyasha…

-¡Eso es absolutamente una estupidez! ¡¿Por qué tú? ¡¿No puedes darle a alguien más esa maldita misión?

-No sé por qué me eligieron a mí, y si hubiera una manera de escapar de esta no lo haría… yo protegeré a estas tierras y sus vidas.

-¡Pero…!

Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver con la morena le sonreía con tranquilidad, su corazón se estrujo al saber que tal vez esta podría ser la última vez que la vería… viva.

Sango y Miroku se mantuvieron callados con las manos entrelazadas, con sus corazones agitados.

Kikio clavo sus ojos en los de su gota de agua, la cual con una mirada le trasmitió muchas cosas, bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos cristalizados.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió, ella nunca había mencionado esa parte de la historia ahora sabia porque había dicho misión suicida.

Un sollozo atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, eso le dio una oportunidad a Kagome.

-Es hora de volver a separarnos, esta vez ya saben lo que me atormentaba… ya no tengo ni una deuda con ustedes- se aferró al brazo de Sesshomaru para tener estabilidad.

-¡¿Qué? Pero…- la mano pequeña y delicada de Kikio se aferró al traje de las ratas de fuego, él la miro de reojo, ella negó con la cabeza pero sin levantar la vista- Kikio…

La nombrada dejo que otro pequeño sollozo se escapara de sus labios… le dolía todo lo que Kagome le había mostrado en esa mirada.

-Ella no puede seguir con ustedes…- fue su contestación, Kagome ahora ya con algo de equilibrio se acercó a Sango.

La castaña correspondió el abrazo que ahora le estaban proporcionando… y lloro. Kagome la dejo llorar.

-Sango… eres mí más preciada y querida amiga, eres una hermana… por favor cuídate- se separó lentamente, le sonrió a la castaña, seco esas corredizas gotas de cristal.

-Kagome… gracias, gracias… yo solo… gracias…

Ella la deslumbro con una sonrisa pero no se permitió llorar.

Sesshomaru permaneció siempre junto a ella, mientras se iba despidiendo de cada uno de ellos.

"Miroku gracias por estar siempre a su lado, cuídala y… gracias por todo, te quiero".

"Mi querido Inuyasha… jamás podre agradecerte lo suficiente pero… gracias mi querido Inuyasha y espero volver a verte"

"Kikio… cuídalo y procúralo, las respuestas tienes, comunícaselas cuando la duda los atrape, cuídate mucho".

Sesshomaru la observo siempre con una sonrisa pero con ninguna lágrima. La esencia de ellos desaparecía a lo lejos y ella tan solo sonreía.

-Si quieres llorar es mejor que lo hagas, es molesto oler tu incomodidad.

-Pero si lo hago… tú serás quien se sentirá incomodo…

- Prefiero eso a que sigas así…

No midió la magnitud ni la forma de sus palabras, la malinterpretación podría darse pero… el agua salada lleno el aire.

-Siempre pensé que moriría pero… saberlo como mi destino y que es irrevocable es… tan duro- en sus palabras no había rastros de enojo no de reclamo, tan solo la aceptación de una verdad.

-Así que… morirás.

-De nada servirá que intente escapar… pero- Sesshomaru sintió que su brazo su sometido a una mayor presión, la miro a los ojos- ¿Permanecerás a mi lado?

A esa pregunta no respondería el ambarino pero…

-Yo te protegeré.

Continuara.

**Espero sus reviews con ansias! Yeah!**

**Los ama y adora Fira.**

**P.D. Espero me perdonen. **


	14. El destino, mi muerte

**No podré seguir escribiendo por una buena temporada, pido disculpas con anticipación, estoy en periodo de exámenes y estoy inscrita en un concurso que me opacara todo el tiempo, el concurso termina hasta Noviembre 23, espero me disculpes por la larga espera que deberán hacer. **

**Espero disfruten este capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Trece.- El destino, mi muerte. **

Bajo su cuerpo sintió el despertar de la tierra pero sus extremidades no respondían a sus mandatos, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer humedeciendo la hierba, sabía que él ya no estaba junto a ella.

Logro al fin girar su cuerpo, sus ojos achocolatados miraban el amanecer, aclarándose poco a poco.

-Así que… ¿Esta es tu forma de _protegerme_? ¿Alejándome?- aún se encontraba a dolorida, él no había sido muy delicado.

Prefirió no moverse, no estaba en peligro y lo sabía, él no la hubiera dejado en un lugar peligroso. Su mente divago en los últimos días que la dejo estar a su lado a pesar de siempre estar muy ocupando buscando algo pues salía después de entrenar con ella, siempre regresaba en las noches para acompañarla… siempre pero ayer…

_-¡Ven!- el tono en su voz me sorprendió, la noche se había extendido por todo el lugar._

_-¿Sesshomaru?- mire a Yaken el cual desvió su mirada, algo estaba mal lo pude presentir pero me levante dispuesta a seguirlo._

_Un suave susurro me llego, tal vez pudo ser mi imaginación._

"_Lo siento, Kagome-sama"_

_Mire a Yaken antes de internarme al bosque… ¿acaso estaba llorando? Me detuve sin embargo…_

_-¡Apresúrate!- dude pero le seguí después le preguntaría._

_Me detuve a unos pasos de Sesshomaru._

_-Esto se acaba aquí- sus palabras no entendí._

_-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué acaba? _

_La brisa nocturna nos envolvió, algo se rompió en mi interior al ver la dura mirada de él._

_-Ese día te dije que te protegería…_

_-¿Ya no lo harás?_

_-Mis promesas nunca rompo- esa respuesta me confundió ¿entonces qué demonios sucedía?_

_-¿Entonces qué…?_

_-Ese día también me preguntaste algo… ¿Qué te respondí?_

_-Nada._

_-Exacto._

_Desvaine mi espada, tan solo unos segundos de retraso y su espada me hubiese atravesado ¿no comprendía nada? _

_Su espada se estrellaba y friccionaba contra la mía, esto ya no era un entrenamiento esto era una verdadera batalla._

_-Dijiste que me protegerías- salte así atrás, él se abalanzo contra mí._

_-Y lo estoy haciendo- el filo de su espada paso cerca, un mechón de mi cabellos se cortó._

_-¡Esto no es proteger!- grite, de mis ojos perdí su cuerpo y el susurro a mi espalda me estremeció._

_-Ahora no le entenderás- un golpe seco en mi cuello nublo mi vista e insensibilizo mis sentidos después… nada._

-¿Señorita?- mi cabeza giro al sonido de la voz… un aldeano- oh una Miko.

La voz de alarma de que una Miko se encontraba muy mal cerca de la aldea se extendió como pólvora, unos ojos dorados miraban como se acercaban a ayudarla, su misión estaba hecha.

-Sesshomaru-sama ella- tomo una bocanada de aire antes de pregunta- ¿Estará bien? ¿Si Naraku la encuentr…?

-No lo hará, el árbol sabio me dio un brebaje que sellaría el 75% de su poder y ocultaría su olor, se lo di a tomar mientras inconsciente se hallaba… se despertó unos segundo pero dudo que se acuerde así que… estará a salvo- Yaken observo como su amo se dio media vuelta, alejándose de ese lugar, dejándola a ella- pero por si acaso por eso tengo este mechón de su cabello, su olor seguirá con nosotros.

-Adiós, Kagome-sama- dando una leve vistazo hacia donde ella se encontraba una reverencia hizo.

Sesshomaru camino sin prisas, dejando que la brisa le acariciara lentamente. Un leve sonido en su cuello le hizo bajar por un momento su mirar para encontrar el collar en forma de luna cuarto menguante que Entei días pasados le había encomendado.

-Es hora de cumplir mi misión y ella vivirá.

…

-¡Kagome-sama! ¡Kagome-sama!

Los suaves pasos se detuvieron al oír el llamado, sutilmente se volteo esperando.

-¿Qué pasa, Yukari?

-Kagome-sama ¿Puedo acompañarla? Quiero ir a reunir hierbas con usted.

-Por supuesto no tengo inconveniente pero ve a pedir permiso.

-¡Sí!

La morena sonrió al mirarla marchar, unos aldeanos pasaron a su lado y bajaron la cabeza con respeto ella correspondió, acostumbrada a esos pequeños gestos ya. 6 meses de su vida ha pasado en esa aldea ¿Por qué no se ha marchado?

Porque ella tenía la esperanza de que él regresara. Sus poderes reducidos se habían visto nunca supo la causa de eso pero… ahora eso no le importaba, ahora su atención estaba centrado en cuidar y proteger esa aldea que la acogió sin preguntar.

-Kagome-sama- ella sonrió al verla pero no venía sola varios niños más venían acompañándola.

-Supongo que todos vendrán ¿verdad?

-¡Hai!

-Entonces en marcha le enseñare a recolectar las hierbas.

El sol se mantenía en lo más alto del firmamento acariciando con sus rayos la piel de los niños que corrían buscando las hierbas que Kagome les indicaba. Cuando el calor y el cansancio comenzaron a asolar a los pequeños y jóvenes cuerpos de niños, Kagome los llamo.

-¡Niños! ¡Vengan, vamos al río a descansar!- el aire se llenó de gritos de alegría mientras seguían a su Kagome-sama como ellos le llamaban.

Bajo un roble cercano a las orillas fue el lugar en donde Kagome tomo asiento siendo rodeada por los niños. En sus manos llevaba una cesta con una gran cantidad de hierbas medicinales, la dejo a un lado al igual que su arco para mirar a sus niños.

-Muchas gracias, con su ayuda reuní una gran cantidad de hierbas.

-Kagome-sama- ella miro a la niña, Yukari era quien más se había apegado a ella desde su llegada.

-Dime.

-Bueno siempre me he preguntado si usted…

-¡NIÑOS!- la voz del patriarca de la aldea los sobresalto- vengan es hora de que coman.

-¡Hai!

El patriarca se acercó a la morena con su paso lento y pausado, con una sonrisa llena de sabiduría.

-Kagome-sama ¿Nos acompaña?

-Por supuesto, será un honor como siempre- unas manos pequeñas asieron las dos de Kagome, ayudándola a levantarse, otros niños tomaron la cesta y el arco.

-¡Vamos, Kagome-sama!

-Claro, claro vamos- sonrió ignorante a la persona que le vigilaba con anhelo y añico.

-Te encontré- canturreo ese ser de mal- y tu sangre probare.

…

El cambio de brisa alerto a un ambarino, cosa que fue notada por su pareja.

-¿Inuyasha?- este desvió su mirada hacia Kikio quien le miraba preocupada.

-Disculpa es que… en el aire se huele muerte pero no hay sangre… habrá una batalla pero no sé en qué dirección.

Ella se estremeció aun no les había dicho lo que ella le había mostrado temía la reacción de él.

-Inuyasha hay algo que no te he dicho- el ambarino le miro interrogante- algo que Kagome quería que supieras- eso lo alerto.

-¿Qué cosa?- Sango y Miroku se acercaron.

-Ella no quiso quitarte el collar porque…- un nudo se formó en su garganta- porque quería que este se callera a la hora de su muerte…

…

-Kagome-sama ¿Puedo hacerle la pregunta que no puede antes?- la morena sonrió.

-Claro pero caminemos un rato- la niña tomo la mano que la Miko le ofrecía. Se alejaron un poco de la fogata que cada noche se hacía para convivir- ahora si ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-Es que tengo curiosidad ¿Usted tiene a alguien que sea importante?- Kagome se sorprendió por esa pregunta.

-Yukari ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que tengo curiosidad, es muy buena y muy bonita- con esas palabras la pequeña le arranco una sonrisa de los labios de Kagome.

-Si tengo una persona muy importante para mi…- la niña de ojos zafiros sinceros miro a la que consideraba una hermana mayor aunque no se lo hubiese dicho- esa persona es muy importante para mí porque… la amo.

Aun a su tierna edad de 9 años, su pequeño corazón salto de emoción y gozo.

-De verdad ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es guapo?

Una pequeña risa lleno la brisa nocturna.

-Si en definitiva es muy guapo, sus ojos son dos soles fríos que brindan calidez cuando lo miras, sus cabellos fueron tocados por la luna pues son brillantes y plateados- Yukari oía la descripción embelesada- pero sabes esto es un secreto, él no lo sabe.

-¡¿Por qué no?

-Porque ni yo lo sabía, cuando convives con una persona no te das cuenta cuan necesaria se hace hasta que lejos está, a parte es un poco difícil "porque mi destino es morir para proteger".

-Pero no es justo, usted es hermosa ¿Por qué sería difícil?

-Porque veras él… es un Youkai pero le amo demasiado…me gustaría verlo aunque sea una vez más…

Yukari no entendió la magnitud que representaban esas palabras, tan solo le pareció muy triste.

-Sigo diciendo que es muy injusto.

Kagome embozo una diminuta sonrisa pero que fue borrada al instante, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

-¡Yukari!- abrazando a la niña se dio vuelta, protegiéndola.

El ardor de su espalda y la sangre bajando fueron dolorosas, punzadas muy dolorosas.

-¡Ka-Kagome-sama!- su pequeño cuerpo temblaba en los brazos de la morena.

-Yukari escucha corre a la aldea y avisa- la soltó- corre yo estaré bien.

-Pero…

-¡CORRE!

El demonio sonrió al ver alejarse a un delicioso manjar.

-Miko, Miko solo aplazas lo inevitable, esa deliciosa niña formara parte de mi cena- el demonio salto hacia atrás cuando el poder espiritual le quiso herir- ya veo, es verdad… tus poderes se han reducido, lastima yo quería divertirme más.

-¡KAGOME-SAMA!

-La aldea…

-No te distraigas- las garras se alzaron en el aire, la tierra se tiño de sangre, sangre pura.

…

Sesshomaru freno su caminar, el collar pesaba ¿Qué significaba?

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?- fue en ese momento que la comprensión llego a su mente.

-Kagome…

…

Kagome se encontraba perdida sus sentidos se habían debilitado, mientras era protegida por los aldeanos de la aldea intentaba levantarse para seguir peleando pero volvió a caer. La batalla se había extendido demasiado, mucha sangre había perdido y sus poderes ya no servían de nada, tan solo le quedaba lo suficiente para no desfallecer de cansancio.

-Kagome-sama, no se esfuerce…

Kagome no hizo caso su misión era proteger no ser protegida, alzo su vista observando a los cientos de demonios que venían por ella, sus ojos se nublaron cuando un aldeano fue asesinado a sangre fría.

-No…- su suplica fue temblorosa, quería que parara.

Aferrándose al arco se reincorporo con la ayuda del mismo, su herida sangraba debilitándola una punzada de dolor le obligo a encorvarse un poco pero aun así avanzo… su avance fue lento dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino.

Varios aldeanos la quisieron detener pero ella no los dejaba, apartándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, al llegar al frente sus ojos cansados y moribundos se encontraron con unos rojos sangre sedientos de muerte.

-¿Vienes a mi encuentro? Que idiota- sus palabras enfurecieron a los aldeanos.

-Así es… a comparación tuya yo aprecio la vida de ellos- sus palabras fueron débiles pero cargadas de bondad y esperanza.

-¿Sus vidas? Ja, no son más que escoria sin ninguna utilidad… pero tú tienes poder únete a mí y vivirás- estiro una mano ofreciéndole un trato que condenaba a su alma.

Los ojos de Kagome viajaron de sus amados aldeanos a los demonios, una sonrisa enmarco su frágil rostro. Los aldeanos retrocedieron asustados al ver que Kagome estiraba su mano en dirección al demonio… aceptando, ¿Acaso les iba a traicionar?

El demonio se retorció de dolor cuando el poder purificador de Kagome se extendió por su mano desintegrándolo.

-Jamás…

-¡Estúpida!- el rugido de enojo erizo a los aldeanos pero avanzaron intentando llegar a Kagome pero…

El cuerpo de esa fuerte sacerdotisa fue lanzado después de un fuerte golpe por parte del ser maligno, cayó y no se volvió a levantar.

-¡Ka-KAGOME-SAMA!- los llamados desesperados llenaron el aire sin embargo no fueron respondidos.

El terror lleno el aire pero el sentimiento de dolor y rabia se sobrepuso a este, los hombres empuñaron espadas y armas de agricultura, las mujeres tomaron escobas y uno que otro niño que se les había escapado del refugio ahora yacían junto al cuerpo de la Miko.

-Nunca debiste tocar a Kagome-sama- Yukari lloraba intentando despertarla- Kagome-sama… Kagome-sama…- las lágrimas perecían nunca acabar- Kagome-sama ¡Esperaba a alguien muy importante para ella!

"_Esa persona es muy importante para mí porque… la amo" _

-Y ahora… ahora ¡No lo podrá ver!

"_Es un Youkai pero le amo demasiado…me gustaría verlo aunque sea una vez más"_

Esas palabras movieron algo en el corazón de los aldeanos ahora estaban luchando para recompensar todo lo que Kagome hizo por su aldea pero ahora pelearían por ella y solo por ella.

Las mujeres rodearon cuerpo de la Miko, los hombres avanzaron al frente, no sabían luchar estaban en una clara desventaja pero… pero ellos lucharía por esa joven que trajo de nuevo a la vida a su desolada aldea. Trajo alegría y curo los corazones que las esperanzas habían perdido.

-Humanos ignorantes morirán igual que esta estúpida mujer…

-¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA!- la voz del patriarca se alzó entre el griterío que se formó- ¡ELLA NOS TRAJO FELICIDAD ASÍ QUE PAGARAS LO QUE HAS HECHO!

A penas hubo terminado de pronunciar esas palabras cuando los hombres se abalanzaron, todos sin temor ni duda. De un ataque fueron enviados al suelo para luego levantarse y volver a pelear.

Harto el demonio soltó todo su poder apartándolos para poder llegar al cuerpo de Kagome, necesitaba destazar ese sublime cuerpo, quería sentir su sangre corriendo por su dedos… quería probar la sangre pura de una Miko.

Los aldeanos no pudieron evitar el avance del demonio, sus aliados tan solo miraban los intentos vanos de esos seres inferiores.

-¡Aléjate!- lo único que separaba al cazador de su presa era una pequeña niña de un dulce mirar color zafiro ahora teñido de miedo y decisión- ¡No permitiré que la toques!

-¿Tú me impedirás? No lo creo- sin piedad ni compasión sus garras dirigió a su garganta, ella cerro los ojos- ¡¿Tú?

Yukari abrió los ojos ante la voz contenida de su enemigo, su boca se secó y su respiración se entrecorto.

-Ka-KAGOME-SAMA- el cuerpo maltrecho de la sacerdotisa se interpuso entre el cuerpo y las garras, las cuales hundidas en su vientre se hallaban.

Kagome no supo en que momento su cuerpo se movió, ni siquiera en que momento recupero la conciencia. Lo único que quería era protegerla, proteger a Yukari.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kagome-sama?- las pequeñas lagrimas recorrían las mejillas pálidas de Yukari.

-Porque no… iba a permitir que derramaran una sangre tan inocente como la tuya- el demonio saco sus garras con una sonrisa repulsiva a los ojos humanos porque estaba llena de maldad- no lo iba a permitir- sus rodilla se doblaron bajo el peso que ya no podía soportar- eres una niña tan especial…- sus ojos chocolates comenzaron a cerrarse mientras su cuerpo se precipitaba hacia delante- te quiero tanto Yukari- sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire, su cuerpo inerte quedo.

-No…- un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago- ¡KAGOME-SAMA!

Ese grito de angustia y desesperación, esa risa macabra de un ser de maligna presencia al acabar su cometido fueron opacadas por el rugido de un bestia enfurecida.

Sesshomaru había llegado.

La rabia invadió sus sentidos al oler por todo el lugar la sangre de la que meses atrás en su compañía estuvo, la bestia que habitaba en su interior se apodero de su cuerpo y en unos segundos los aliados muertos fueron.

El líder asustado retrocedió nunca imagino que esa humana fuera algo del gran Lord del Oeste, el terror impropio en un Youkai le invadió al ver los ojos rojos cargados de furia que se dirigían a él. Sangre de su boca emano cuando la furia del Lord en su cuerpo se descargó, sabía que su muerte al fin había llegado y nada podía evitarlo, lo último que alcanzo a hacer fue lo que quería hacer desde un principio probar esa sangre pura.

Dulce y amarga.

Fue su último pensamiento.

Yukari alzo la vista al momento de que ese Youkai se acercara al cuerpo de la Miko, el miedo se disipo al mirarlo más fijamente entonces lo comprendió. Los aldeanos quisieron evitar que él tomara el cuerpo de ella… Yukari se interpuso.

-¿Yukari que…?

-Es él…- con esas palabras las armas que aún tenían es sus manos cayeron al suelo.

Sesshomaru ahora con su mente despejaba miraba el cuerpo de esa Miko… el cuerpo de Kagome. Cuan arrepentido se sentía en esos momentos, los meses sin su presencia fueron tortuosos y amargos ¿Cómo podía sentir eso?

-Tú… se supone que no morirías…

-Se supone… que me… protegerías… Sesshomaru.

Los aldeanos miraron el sonriente rostro de Kagome pero moribundo. Las acciones de Sesshomaru no correspondían sus pensamientos pues ahora entre sus brazos yacía ella, Kagome.

-¿Por qué no usaste la espada?

-Porque me prometí… que solo… la usaría cuando… a tu lado… peleara… supongo que ese día… no llegara…

Los aldeanos con profundo pesar bajaron la cabeza.

-Te revivir…

-¡No!- le interrumpió, su respiración cada vez era más débil- esto es lo que debía… pasar…- respiro profundamente- sabes… eres tan orgulloso y misterioso… por eso me gustas.

Sesshomaru no supo que hacer o decir, eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar.

-Tú…

-Por eso… te amo…- y con una sonrisa sus cuencas se apagaron para la eternidad.

Los aldeanos se arrodillaron.

El collar de Inuyasha se rompió y las cuencas se esparcieron.

-¿Kagome?

Kikio aparto la mirada de la mueca de dolor de Inuyasha, derramo lágrimas silenciosas.

Sango se aferró a Miroku, incrédula.

Yaken lloro.

Y algo en el interior del Youkai más frío y temido cambio.

Otro rugido rompió el silencio de la noche pero esta vez no era uno de rabia, este era muy diferente era un rugido de dolor. De dolor al perder a alguien… ¿amado?

Colmillo sangrado no reacciono.

Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima resbalo por el rostro de Sesshomaru.

**Espero les haya gustado, la verdad nunca había escrito un capitulo tan emotivo desde el capítulo 4 de ¿Olvidándote? Que me gustarían que lo lean y comenten. Bueno eso es todo, espero ver muchos reviews!**

**Los quiere, FiraLili.**


	15. A mi lado

**Hola, lo sé, lo sé. Me excedí en el tiempo disculpadme pero es que estuve en exámenes y en mi concurso. Espero que aún me sigan y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz. **

**ADVERTENCIA: La canción que se pondrá durante el transcurso de la historia se llama Ashita Kuru Hi, de la serie de Kobato http: / / www. you tube. com / watch?v=5 6YfNXm6TJQ **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Catorce.- A mi lado.**

Él sabía muy bien que la muerte era lo más común en guerras, por siglos así lo presencio y por eso la aparto, no quiso eso para ella… pero de nada sirvió. El cuerpo antes cálido se iba helando poco a poco, su alegría, calidez, dulzura… todo eso se escapaba segundo a segundo y nada podía hacer.

Inútil.

Así se sentía, cuando necesitaba su espada… esta no reaccionaba. Inclino la cabeza, él no lloraba sin embargo las emociones que nunca demostraba, le rebasaron y una pequeña lagrima bajo por su rostro aristocrático.

Acerco el cuerpo inerte de ella hasta apresarlo contra su pecho y escondió su rostro entre la cortina de cabello azabache.

La naturaleza tuvo un cambio drástico, Sesshomaru lo noto… la naturaleza comenzaba a dormirse y… todo se detuvo. Se suspendió. Fue cuando loa oyó, esa voz que le había impulsado a dejar a su protegida, esa voz que le impulso a aceptar a viajar con esa humana… con Kagome.

-Mi lord…

Él levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer de gran belleza pero de melancólica mirada, el tiempo se había detenido, todo estaba teñido de gris.

-La dejaste morir- la voz del ambarino salió en forma de rugido.

-No mi lord, su sacrificio era necesario, su pura alma me abrió el camino para regresar… y fue tú decisión la causa de su muerte. Ella no debía morir, no aún, sin embargo al tomar la decisión de alejarla de ti su destino se adelantó.

-Quieres decir que aún así iba a morir- no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Así es.

La rabia volvió a resurgir en su interior.

-No lo acepto, yo Sesshomaru debí protegerla era mi deber el protegerla.

-¿Por qué no aceptas su destino? Ella lo hizo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron asustados al ver la mirada que él le dirigió, una mirada llena de enojo pero detrás de todo eso… de tristeza mucha tristeza. Su corazón se estrujo al verlo.

-Odias a los humanos ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras se acercaba.

-Los odio- fue su rápida respuesta- odio lo frágiles que son, odio su optimismo absurdo, los odio… yo…

-Los odias, y te enamoraste de una humana.

Silencio, tan solo silencio fue lo que apareció en ese ambiente detenido.

-Ella no es como los humanos- esa respuesta rompió el silencio.

-¿Tanto te encariñaste con ella? ¿O tanto la amas?

-¡Calla! De que serviría mi respuesta ahora…

-Serviría mucho, Sesshomaru.

Esa voz no era de la mujer que estaba frente de él, esa voz era más gruesa y profunda, pero sobre todo muy familiar. Lentamente giro la cabeza para mirar atrás y lo vio, vio a su padre.

-Padre ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Inu No Taisho está aquí por lo mismo que lo estoy yo, ayudarlos.

Inu No Taisho avanzo hacia su hijo mayor, le rodeo para quedar de frente sus ojos ámbares tan iguales a los de Sesshomaru se posaron en la morena para luego mirar a su hijo.

-Te volveré hacer esta pregunta por última vez; Sesshomaru ¿Tienes algo que proteger?

Esa noche, la última noche en que vio a su padre vivo le contesto con un rotundo no… ahora…

-Yo Sesshomaru… soy el protector de Kagome.

Midoriko bajo la cabeza, su alma se estaba calmando.

-Eso es lo que necesitaba oír, eso es lo que he deseado escuchar desde hace tanto tiempo… la profecía se ha cumplido, al fin.

¿Al fin? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Al fin? No la muerte de ella era el final de esa maldita profecía.

Los ojos del comandante se volvieron a la mujer que a su lado se encontraba, la cual sonrió antes de acercarse.

-La profecía se cumpliría cuando la Luna se inclinase ante el Sol se ha cumplido ahora sin embargo los hechos fueron cambiados y la profecía igual… tu deberías haberte confesado- Sesshomaru miro a morena que tenía en sus brazos- pero ella lo hizo.

-Sigo sin entender ¿Qué quieren decir?

-Ella quiere decir que Kagome puede regresar…

Pudo haber sido una alucinación de parte de su mente pero la oportunidad de tenerla de vuelta ¿era posible?

-¿Cómo?

Inu No Taisho cerró los ojos.

-Midoriko…

-De acuerdo, por favor- esas dos últimas palabras estaban dirigidas al heredero- dame a Kagome.

-No- esa respuesta no salió de la boca del Sesshomaru sino de Inu No Taisho- ella lo necesita a él.

Midoriko tan solo asintió, se arrodillo a la altura de ellos. Con cuidado estiro su mano para posarla sobre la frente de Kagome.

-Es tan irreal verla así, su vitalidad era tan alegre que daba esperanza a todo aquel que lo necesitaba… Kagome- su voz se volvió un susurro dulce y delicado- Kagome vuelve…

El tiempo pasó pero ella no volvía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué…?

-Kag…- no pudo terminar de decir el nombre de la morena cuando la creadora de la Shikon salió despedida hacia atrás, su cuerpo ahora heterogéneo se estrelló contra el suelo.

El comandante se acercó a la caída con preocupación.

-¿Midoriko-sama que sucedió?

-Ella no regresara- Sesshomaru le miro- el fragmento está corrompiendo su alma, yo no puedo hacer nada, mi poder purificador no podrá contra esa oscuridad, el fragmento se está manchando con la influencia de los demás que están en el poder de Naraku… lo siento.

Inu No Taisho miro a su hijo, el cual miraba a la morena fallecida quien con una sonrisa en el rostro se había ido… ahora para siempre.

-Kagome…- apretó fuertemente sus dientes- vuelve.

Una palpitación.

Midoriko alzo los ojos sorprendida.

-Ella…- si mirada cayo en el collar que colgaba en cuello de Sesshomaru- ¿Ese collar? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Entei me lo dio, al parecer Kagome se lo había regalado… ¿Por qué?

En la mente de ella un recuerdo le asolo, el recuerdo de una pequeña niña que había tomado a su tutela hace ya muchos siglos atrás.

_-Midoriko-sama- volteo hacia la proveedora de la voz- ¿regresara?_

_Me veo obligada a sonreírle, tiene miedo lo puedo sentir._

_-Regresare a mi tiempo- le respondo, dejando a la pequeña confundida._

-Sera posible… ¿estuviste esperando por mí… Mikoto?

…

Los ojos de una pequeña se abrieron, el amanecer se acercaba, con cautela se acercó hasta el ventanal que en su habitación se hallaba.

-Es hora… fue muy divertido esperar hasta poder encontrar a tu reencarnación- sus palabras ya no contenía ese matiz infantil- es mi turno ahora de descansar.

-¿Mikoto?- ella no necesito mirar a la persona que detrás de ella se encontraba- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Fue muy divertido estar a tu lado…

-¿Mikoto?

-… pero debo marcharme.

La mujer observo como su hija se volteaba con una sonrisa tranquila y serena.

-Siempre supe que no eres mi pequeña- Mikoto le miró fijamente- el alma de Mikoto descansa mientras que tu alma reencarnada esta en ella.

-Tu hija murió en la rebelión- lagrimas resbalaron por el rostro porcelana de la mayor- fue cuando mi alma de apodero del cuerpo, mi último cuerpo… con mi mismo nombre.

-Mikoto es un hermoso nombre- ella le sonrió al cuerpo de su hija- un muy bello nombre.

-Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera tan infantil, supongo que siempre quise ser así… eres una magnifica madre.

El nudo que se formó en la garganta de la mujer le impidió hablar, tan solo se limitó a ver como el cuerpo de su hija se giraba para mirar el amanecer.

La mente de Mikoto se unió a la de Kagome, pudo ver la desesperación de no poder salir de la oscuridad que la aprisionaba.

_-Kagome nee-san…_

_-¿Mikoto? ¿Eres tú?_

_-Yo te salvare, escucha mi voz y ve al lado de tu amado…_

Una suave voz, tan suave como el mismo viento resonó.

_**Haru ni saku hana **_

_Las flores que florecen en primavera_

_**Natsu hirogaru sora yo **_

_Sueltan sus pétalos con el sol de verano_

_**Kokoro no naka ni **_

_Dentro de mi corazón_

_**Kizamarete kirameku **_

_Mágicamente surgió una luz_

Kagome sintió más liviano su corazón, se sintió tan en paz. La voz de Mikoto le llegaba dulce y suavemente, la desesperación y el terror de encontrarse sola en la oscuridad ceso por completo, solo se dejó llevar.

_**Asa ni furu ame **_

_Si la lluvia ha de caer_

_**Mado o tozasu hi ni mo **_

_Aún en los días en que cierro mis ventanas_

_**Mune ni afureru **_

_Revoloteando dentro de mi corazón_

_**Hikari wa kumo no ue **_

_La luz atraviesa las nubes_

Tan suave… tan puro. Esos eran los pensamientos de las tres personas que se encontraban junto a Kagome, una dulce voz los llenaba, dándoles esperanza.

_**Yorokobi kanashimi **_

_Felicidad o tristeza_

_**subete idaite aruiteru **_

_Me aferro a las dos y sigo adelante_

_**Watashi no te to kimi no te o **_

_Mi mano y la tuya_

_**tsuyoku tsunagu mono **_

_Se juntan fuertemente_

Nadeshiko miraba a la que su hija aun consideraba, era una hermosa canción pero ella sentía que encerraba algo más profundo, un mal presentimiento le lleno sin embargo lo ignoro y siguió escuchando, seguirá escuchando…

_**Aki wa mizube ni fuyu kotsue ni hisomu **_

_El otoño va por la costa, el invierno se esconde en las puntas de las ramas_

_**sekai no oku no kagiri nai yasashisa **_

_Hay una dulzura interminable en el fondo del mundo_

_**yoru ga kuru tabi inori wo sasage you **_

_Cada vez que la noche cae, vamos a ofrecer una oracion_

_**ashita kuru hi wo shizuka ni mukae you **_

_Así que podemos recibir el amanecer en paz_

Mikoto abrió los ojos al momento de oír como la voz de Nadeshiko se unía a la suya, sintió como las manos de ella se posaban en sus hombros con delicadeza, ambas mirando como el cielo se empezaba a teñir de un rojizo color… alzaron sus voces.

_**Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo **_

_Una voz lejana me guía_

_**hohoemu youni utau youni **_

_Como si sonriera, como si cantara_

_**hibiku kaze no oto **_

_El viento hace eco_

Kagome encontró el camino.

Sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente.

-¿Kagome?- ella siguió ese llamado.

-… Sesshomaru.

_**Yorokobi kanashimi **_

_Felicidad o tristeza_

_**subete idaite aruiteru **_

_Abrazare todo y continuare mi camino_

_**watashi no te to kimi no te wo **_

_Mi mano y la tuya_

_**tsuyoku tsunagu mono... **_

_Se juntan fuertemente…_

Nadeshiko se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas mientras en sus brazos caía el cuerpo ya sin vida de la que fue su hija, las lágrimas bajaron y bajaron, siguieron bajando aun a pesar de los pasos que se acercaban con rapidez.

-Ma-majestad- la joven no se dio cuenta de nada, tan solo tenía que darle una noticia y eso ocupaba toda su mente- él ha vuelto.

-¿Él?- su voz sonó quebradiza, sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza el cuerpo de Mikoto.

-Sí, su esposo ha regresado.

…

_El tiempo comenzó a trascurrir de nuevo, una nueva oportunidad se le ha brindado al mundo._

Yukari alzo los ojos con tristeza, lo que estos miraron fue lo más sorpréndete. Vio a Kagome de pie y en sus ojos una firmeza y decisión que solo vio una vez, al momento de enfrentar al demonio que quería arrebatarles lo más preciado. Sus vidas. Y a su lado, ayudándola a mantenerse de pie con una expresión feroz se hallaba el Youkai que ella ama, el lord del Oeste, Sesshomaru.

-¿Kagome-sama?

-Hola, Yukari. Es un hermoso amanecer.

-¡KAGOME-SAMA!

Ese grito hizo que los aldeanos levantaran la cabeza y pudieron observar un milagro.

-¡Kagome-sama!

_La calma es tan solo un momento antes de la tormenta, Kagome había regresado de entre los muertos… ¿el costo? El alma de Mikoto._

Kagome miraba el arroyo, los rayos del sol jugaban con su azabache cabellera.

-¿Cuántas vidas más se sacrificaran?- miro a su acompañante, el cual estaba apoyado de espaldas contra el roble, sus cabellos platinos se movían con el viento.

-Esto es una guerra, la muerte siempre está al acecho… habrán muchas más debes estar preparada.

-¿Preparada para ver la muerte?- sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo a las aguas cristalinas- ¿Tú estarás preparado para mi muerte?

-No morirás.

-Me perdiste…

-Te recupere- respondió al momento.

-Es verdad…- el silencio resurgió entre ellos- eh terminado.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la morena que con una sonrisa le esperaba con una corona de flores entre sus manos.

-¿Para qué es la corona?

-Para Mikoto ¿me ayudas?- Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura ayudándola a reincorporarse, aun no se recuperaba del todo, estaba débil. Kagome le sonrió mientras avanzaban hasta que las aguas lamieron los dedos descalzos de la morena- Mikoto- hablo mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo- gracias.

En un movimiento arrojo la corona de flores al arroyo.

-Tanto trabajo para tirarlo- Kagome sonrió.

-No lo estoy tirando, es un ofrecimiento- antes de que él pudiera contestar se vio rodeado por dos toreados brazos- te amo.

-…

-¿Me podrías contestar la pregunta de aquella vez? ¿Permanecerás a mi lado?

-Sí- ella levanto la mirada con ilusión- permaneceré a tu lado.

Continuara.

**Corto prometo que el próximo será más largo pero es que la verdad no tengo mucho tiempo ya, pero escribiré lo más pronto posible.**

**P.D. Midoriko e Inu No Taisho si han regresado del pasado. n.n **

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**FiraLili**


	16. Aliados

**Hola, no tengo excusas para tal retraso pero espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, me costo muchas horas y días poder terminarlo.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. **

_**La elegida.**_

**Capitulo Quince.- Aliados.**

-¿Padre?

Inu No Taisho detuvo su caminar al encontrarse frente a frente con su hijo menor, el cual lo miraba con anhelo y temor.

-Es un gusto volver a verte… Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru noto como las piernas de su medio hermano temblaron, sonrió irónico ¿Cómo puede temblar en este momento, y nunca tiembla ante el enemigo? Se preguntaba.

Kikio tomo a su amado del brazo al verle estático, brindándole valor. Inuyasha dio un respigo al sentir el calor de Kikio a su lado… pero le ayudo.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí padre?

Inu No Taisho miro a su alrededor percatándose de otros dos humanos que le miraban con respeto e incredulidad, miro a su hijo mayor que no se apartaba de la Miko, ni él ni su sirviente Jaken, para luego posar sus ojos ambarinos en su compañera que le había dado esa oportunidad. Midoriko sonrió al sentir la mirada del comandante en su persona y con un leve cabeceo le indico que debía hacer.

-Te diré pero… no así. Kagome, haznos el favor.

-¡Sí!

Kagome se puso en medio de todos, ahora su vestimenta era completamente distinta, sus glúteos estaban protegidos con una tela parecida al del traje de Sango al momento de presentar batalla hasta acoplarse a sus caderas de un color blanco, una tela finísima pero fuerte como la piel de un dragón protegía brazos, pecho hasta llegar a sus rodillas como si se tratarse de un vestido, un cinturón de piel en su cadera descansaba junto a una espada. Sí, era hermosa pero letal.

-Silencio todos- ordeno mientras se concentraba para alzar una barrera entorno a ellos, su mente divagaba entre la tierra y entre los árboles- listo Inu No Taisho-sama, puede hablar cuanto quiera.

-Gracias pequeña, ahora- se volteo para mirar a su hijo menor- hijo mío, cuanto has crecido y cuanto has soportado al cargar la responsabilidad de salvar a la tierra de una maldad que a mancillado tu espíritu- miro a su alrededor de nuevo- y a todos los presentes igual.

Miroku abrazo a Sango al ver que esta temblaba ante el recuerdo de su desgracia.

-He vuelto, no como un espectro o un cadáver… sino como un recuerdo, una sombra de lo que fui y lo que seré. Al igual que Midoriko- todos escuchaban con atención- nosotros hemos venido como guías en esta misión… porque- clavo sus ojos en Kagome- la elegida está de nuevo con nosotros.

Kagome que permanecía ajena a esa conversación, solo reacciono al sentir como era observada por todos, miro a sus amigos que le veían con preocupación… suspiro, se levantó de donde tan cómodamente se hallaba.

-He muerto si eso es lo que se preguntan… pero he vuelto con un propósito… la exterminación de Naraku y la salvación de esta era, no importa mi destino.

-Entonces…- Kikio hablo por primera vez desde que se encontraron con el grupo de Kagome- yo luchare a tu lado, si tu destino es morir o vivir yo estaré ahí.

Kagome sonrió. Inuyasha se levantó retiro su espada de la cintura sin desvainarla, la extendió.

-Al comenzar este viaje, hace mucho tiempo atrás prometí protegerte- la voz de Inuyasha era seria e impropia de él- ahora esta espada que conseguí gracias a ti, volverá a protegerte.

-Cuentas igual con mi ayuda- Miroku sonrió- tú me diste la oportunidad de viajar contigo una vez, quiero de nuevo esa oportunidad.

-Y yo igual- Sango se reincorporo y camino hacia su amiga- quiero estar a tu lado, hasta la última consecuencia. No me importa el costo, tú me diste lealtad y yo la regresare, seré leal hasta la destrucción de Naraku… o nuestra muerte.

El comandante puso una de sus fuertes y firmes manos sobre el hombro de la morena, dándole a entender que él igual estaría con ella.

-La profecía se cumplió…- Kagome miro a Midoriko que se acercaba- ahora tus amigos, vuelven a estar contigo… unidos como al principio pero nada los volveré a separar.

Kagome sintió un calor bajando por su pecho, cuanto tiempo había pasado para que ahora pudiera ver a sus amigos a la cara sin esconder nada.

-¿Sesshomaru?- la voz de Inu No Taisho, hizo que la morena desviara la vista de sus amigos hasta aquel frió e imperturbable hombre.

Él al oír su nombre giro ligeramente la cabeza.

-Yo ya dije… permaneceré con ella.

0-0-0-0-0

-Inu No Taisho ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

-Claro pequeña, disculpa Inuyasha- se levantó siguiendo a Kagome, alejándose del lugar donde había decidido asentarse por esa noche- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quisiera agradecerle por- quito su espada de la cintura como bien hubo hecho Inuyasha hace unas horas atrás- esto.

-De nada pero creo que yo no merezco las gracias por eso- Kagome le miro confundida- deberías hablar con Sesshomaru, él te dará las respuestas que quieres.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-Pequeña escucha- poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de ella- solo escucha.

-Sí…

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Por qué?- Sesshomaru levanto la vista al sentirse observado.

-No entiendo tu pregunta- fue su respuesta después de unos segundos.

Mostró la espada, entonces el comprendió.

-No necesitabas saberlo, eso es todo.

-¡Sesshomaru! Esta espada fue re-forjada gracias a ti… me mentiste- termine en un susurro.

-Piensa lo que quieras- fue su seca contestación.

Cuando la morena iba a rebatirle alguien la interrumpió.

-Kagome- ella se volteo al oír a Inuyasha llamándola- podrías dejarme con Sesshomaru.

Kagome hizo un mohín con la nariz antes de darse pasar al lado del que alguna vez había sido su amor. Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y a la vez alegría, esa era la Kagome que conocía malhumorada pero leal, enojona pero hermosa… como una rosa, bella pero peligrosa por sus espinas.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Sesshomaru con molestia, no le gustaba la forma en que miraba a… Kagome.

Inuyasha se giró para quedar a un ya erguido Sesshomaru.

-Agradecerte.

-¿Agradecerme?

-Sí… cuidaste de Kagome y por eso te agradezco.

-¿Hablaste con Midoriko y con nuestro padre?- el menor no paso por alto la palabra _nuestro_.

-Así es.

-Entonces te habrán contado que lo hice para proteger a la pequeña humana que siempre me acompañaba.

Inuyasha sabía que saldría con algo así, su padre se lo había comentado.

-Y aun así la entrenaste, le diste una espada forjada con unos de tus colmillos… y fuiste tú quien le ayudo a regresar desde la oscuridad de la muerte- Sesshomaru no dijo ni una sola palabra- según Midoriko sin tu intervención el alma de ella nunca hubiera vuelto aun así si Mikoto intervenía. Muchas gracias por haberla cuidado.

Con esas últimas palabras Inuyasha se retiró a donde sus compañeros descansaban… aunque había algo que no cuadraba.

-¡Kagome ha salido de la barrera!- exclamo Midoriko asustada.

¡Ah! Eso era.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome quien iba montado sobre Ah-Un mientras Yaken le indicaba a donde dirigirse, se sentía bien, se sentía libre… aunque seguía algo resentida con Sesshomaru pero Yaken le había prometido que todas su preguntas serian contestadas.

_-¡Huy! ¡Es tan, tan… idiota!_

_-¡Kagome-sama!- Yaken se acercó a mí._

_Intente calmarme._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Yaken?_

_-¿Por qué esta tan enfadada?_

_-Porque tienes a un Amo idiota- conteste volviéndome a enfadar._

_-Es por la espada ¿no es así?_

_-¿Cómo…?_

_-¿Confía en mí?- me interrumpió con voz arrastrada._

_-Claro- conteste sin pensarlo dos veces._

_-Entonces acompáñeme._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-A donde podrá aclarar todas sus dudas._

_Y por alguna razón supe que era verdad._

-Es aquí, Kagome-sama- mire a donde mi guía apuntaba era un espeso bosque.

-Claro, Ah-Un desciende.

Cuando estuvieron ya en tierra firme, Yaken camino un poco más, hasta que freno para dirigirle una sonrisa.

-Ahora usted continua sola.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya cumplí mi parte, usted debe seguir.

Con algo de temor comenzó a avanzar, internándose, no sabía que estaba buscando pero confió en Yaken y confió en sus instintos.

-Bienvenida, Kagome.

La morena soltó un grito de sorpresa para luego caer sentada.

-Eso duele- volvió a decir el árbol con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo… cómo…?

-Soy el árbol sabio- fue su contestación.

-Claro, ¿Cómo no me lo imagine?- pregunto sarcástica.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

-¿No que eres el árbol sabio y lo sabe todo?

-Así es, pero es de mejor educación dejar que me pregunten- silencio- ¿Quieres preguntarme?

-Tengo tantas dudas que no sé por dónde empezar- comento algo apenada.

-Comienza desde el principio- opino calmadamente.

-Mi familia…- fue lo que cruzo en su mente- ¿volveré a ver a mi familia?

-Me temo que tengo dos respuestas a tu pregunta.

-¿Dos?- pregunto confusa.

-Sí y la otra no pero cada una está sujeta al desenlace de tu misión, el éxito o el fracaso es lo que definirá esta respuesta.

-Entonces… ¿Triunfare en esta misión?

-No puedo intervenir más en el futuro… ya no más, así que tu pregunta no puedo contestar.

-¡Sabe me está dejando con más dudas que ant…! ¡Espere!- ella analizo las palabras recién dichas- ¿Intervenir más? ¿Me responderá a eso?

-Sí- Kagome espero- mi pequeña he estado interviniendo mucho y temo que no podré seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Cómo… podría usted haber intervenido?- pregunto ella con recelo e incredulidad.

-Yo no actuó por mi cuenta- Kagome ladeo su cabeza- ¿no te has preguntado acaso como Sesshomaru recupero el brazo? ¿Pero sobre todo no te has preguntando que siendo el un Youkai haya estado envenenado sin poder hacer nada?- la cara de la morena era todo un poema.

-¿Entonces usted…?- no termino la pregunta pues se encontraba perpleja.

-Así es, yo le di esos antídotos para que recuperara su brazo claro con algo de veneno pero no creas que cometí error alguno ya que necesitaba algún incentivo para que se acercase a ti y sabía que tú lo curarías, tu alma bondadosa te impediría no hacerlo.

-Lo planeaste- no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Como dije he intervenido y alterado el flujo de los acontecimientos por lo que no puedo seguir haciéndolo.

Kagome supo que había algo más atrás de esas palabras.

-No solo interviniste en esa ocasión ¿o me equivoco?

-Debes comprender que aún alguien tan sabio como yo tienden a querer intervenir para bien- ella esperaba más que eso y lo trasmitió en su mirada glacial- yo fui quien le dijo a Sesshomaru que re-forjara la espada con uno de sus colmillos y con tu sangre para que un lazo se formase entre ustedes; y por supuesto yo le di la un brebaje para que sellara la mayor parte de tus poderes…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?- exclamo furiosa- por causa suya por poco no cumplo mi misión.

-Escucha- pidió con calma- yo fui quien aconsejo a Sesshomaru para que te diera ese brebaje pues ya que iba a dejarte en esa aldea, le dije que así Naraku no podría hallarte.

-Mentiste con o sin poderes él me podría encontrar si se lo proponía…- ella abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al comprender- por eso lo hiciste.

-Lo siento mucho, si no te hubiera reducido tus poderes habrías triunfado, no es una suposición es una verdad… triunfaste como toda una guerrera pero tu destino era aún más oscuro y cuando la profecía se cumpliera tu no regresarías de la muerte, fuese quien fuese el que interviniera o la que interviniera, nada te hubiera sacado del sueño eterno.

Kagome bajo la vista sin atreverse a levantarla.

-Tienes que entender esto yo intervine para que la profecía cambiase por una razón- Kagome gimió pero no levanto la mirada- lo hice por Sesshomaru.

Solo hasta ese momento sus miradas volvieron a conectarse, la de ella con incertidumbre.

-¿Por…

-…Sesshomaru?- completo el árbol sabio- Sí, por él hice todo eso- los ojos achocolatados de la sacerdotisa pedían a gritos una explicación- querida niña tu misión nunca fue destruir a Naraku.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- replico con voz algo quebrada.

-La profecía solo hablaba de la venida del viajero del tiempo que con tu muerte ese camino se abriría… nunca se habló de que tu derrotarías a Naraku quien lo derrotaría seria Sesshomaru, tu compañero porque tu muerte sería capaz de ablandar ese corazón de roca para comprender lo hermoso de la vida de un humano.

-¿Entonces… por qué cambio ese desenlace?

-Porque no dejaría que te separaran de él, no apenas teniéndote- el corazón de la morena se calmó lo suficiente para sonreír.

-Gracias- fue su sincero agradecimiento porque ella no quería separarse de su amado ambarino.

-No tienes nada que agradecer… ¡Ahora debes escucharme con atención! Ustedes no podrán ganar esta batalla solos necesitan aliados… unos poderosos aliados.

-¿De quienes hablas?- pregunto curiosa.

-Sesshomaru no es el único Lord que aún vive- Kagome le vio incrédula- ve y une estas tierras que nunca se debieron separar, revive esa antigua alianza haz que cumplan con su antigua palabra.

-Lo haré.

-Bien, entonces toma eso, te ayudara- la morena vio lo que señalaba con sus ojos vacíos de alguna emoción- ahora es momento de que te vayas.

-¡Espera…!- pero la cara ya no estaba, tan solo se encontraba la corteza de ese gran árbol, miro lo que ahora tenía en sus manos, sonrió- gracias.

0-0-0-0-0

-Yaken debemos regresar- la pequeña criatura se levantó de un salto pero algo atrajo la atención de él.

-Kagome-sama ¿Puedo preguntar por qué trae una espada más?

-Es un regalo- fue su respuesta mientras le sonreía cálidamente- gracias por traerme.

-No es nada, el árbol sabio fue quien me ordeno traerla cuando descubriese que la espada había sido forjada por el amo Sesshomaru y no Inu No Taisho-sama.

-Al parecer planeo todo- susurro.

-¿Decía usted?

-No, no es nada, debemos…- una palpitación hizo que se tambaleara peligrosamente.

-¡KAGOME-SAMA!- Yaken se acercó rápidamente a la mujer, la cual hizo un ademán con la mano que él entendió enseguida "todo está bien"- ¿Segura?

-Sí…- otra palpitación- ¡Hug! ¡Demonios!

-¿Kagome-sama?

-Estoy bien es que- otra palpitación- es tan tratando de derribar la barrera- tomo aire- ¡Ah-Un!- el demonio dragón se acercó enseguida dejando que montara- ¡Vamos!

Yaken la siguió rápidamente y monto detrás de ella mientras la miraba, la notaba cansada, agotada.

-¿Kagome-sama segura que se encuentra bien?- su voz algo chillona detonaba preocupación.

-Sí, Yaken… ahora debo concentrarme para mantener arriba el campo- cerro sus ojos concentrándose después de unos segundos en silencio gruño- ¡Inuyasha idiota!- esa exclamación de furia sobresalto al Youkai verde- ¡Ah-Un por favor ve más rápido!

El Youkai dragón no contesto pero fue evidente la aceleración que hubo en unos segundos.

Kagome salto rápidamente del dragón con un ligero temblor en la piernas corrió abriendo un hueco en su barrera para que ella y sus acompañantes pasaran.

-¡INUYASHA BASTA!- el grito de Kagome fue de tal magnitud que hizo que el ambarino que estaba dispuesto a volver a asentar otro ataque al campo para que este se abriera, tropezó cayendo de cara al suelo.

-¡KAGOME!- fue la exclamación que salió de los labios de sus amigos al verla sana y salva cuando iban a ir con ella la acción del ambarino mayor los detuvo en el acto.

Sesshomaru tomo a la morena del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos buscando en ellos algún rastro de dolor… nada, estaban brillantes como siempre aunque con algo de sorpresa ante su repentina acción.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- gruño.

Para el momento en que pregunto todos los demás ya se habían acercado lo suficiente para escuchar.

-Se los contare- los miro a todos- pero no ahora, tengo algo más importante que llevar a cabo… perdón- se corrigió- tenemos que hacer.

-¿Qué es lo tienes en mente?- Inu No Taisho avanzo al frente logrando que Sesshomaru dejase a la morena ir.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con los gobernantes del Este, Norte y Sur- sus ojos brillaron- si queremos ganar esta guerra, aliados debemos buscar.

Sesshomaru busco los ojos de su padre al igual que todos los presentes.

-¿Estas segura?

-Ellos responderán- fue su contestación- su antigua palabra aún tiene valor.

El comandante vio la determinación en sus ojos chocolates y luego su mirada bajo hasta su cintura fue entonces que mostró una tenue sonrisa.

-Se hará tu voluntad pero antes de marchar te pido que descanses, la noche se acerca y es peligroso. No lo digo por ti- agrego al ver como Kagome hacia un mohín con su nariz- sino porque proteges.

La morena miro a sus amigos que le miraban con curiosidad, si sus amigos era lo más preciado para ella… el fragmento que aún se hallaba en su cuello brillo con pureza como no hacia desde hace ya varios meses.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien ahora abre tu campo para que salga mandare el mensaje para la reunión mañana antes del atardecer- ella hizo lo que se le pidió, cuando el mensaje se mandara la batalla estaría más cerca que nunca.

0-0-0-0-0

-¿Hija?

-Papá- Naomi se levanto de donde antes oraba en silencio- es tarde, deberías estar dormido.

-Lo mismo digo- dio un leve suspiro antes de sonreír- ¿dime que es lo que te mantiene despierta?

-Hace dos noches desperté con un peso en mi pecho- soltó al fin- algo le paso a Kagome.

-Tranquila tal vez solo fuese un mal sueño- Naomi negó las palabras de su padre.

-No padre- ella se dejo caer de nuevo en el asiento que se encontraba a un lado del árbol sagrado- este fue el mismo que sentí cuando- se le trabo la voz- cuando mamá murió.

Fueron unos segundos pero al recordar a la mujer que amo y aún ama sembró dolor en sus cansados ojos. Se sentó junto a su hija.

-¿Estas segura?

-… bueno estaba segura que era el mismo sentimiento pero…

-¿Pero?

Toco su pecho- Desapareció… cuando el sol toco la tierra.

-Ella es fuerte- puso una mano en el hombro de su hija- recuerda de donde descendemos y el porque se nos encargo desde generaciones cuidar de este templo.

-Lo se- dirigió su maternal vista al árbol sagrado- por eso la deje ir.

-Entremos comienza hacer fresco y te podrías…

Enfermar.

-¡Achu!

-¡Rin-chan!- Shippo corrió al oír a su amiga estornudar- ¿Te encuentra bien?

-Si, creo que solo es el polen de las flores- le tranquilizo mostrando el canasto en donde había muchas flores.

-De acuerdo- volvió a su posición anterior, vigilando desde el umbral la penumbra que se cernía sobre la aldea.

El fuego crepito sobresaltando al pequeño que tenía sus sentidos en alerta.

-¿Shippo-chan pasa algo?

Este la miro… no quería alarmarla pero algo en el ambiente se sentía siniestro, alterado y eso no le gustaba.

-No pasa nada, deberías ir a dormir… yo esperare a Kaede-sama ¿te parece?

-¡Sí! Buenas noches- dejando a un lado el canasto y varias coronas de flores que ya tenía terminadas, extendió su futón para poder acomodarse.

-Buenas noches- respondió con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en las afueras de la caballa- sí… espero que sean buenas.

0-0-0-0-0

La brisa nocturna ya no tenía esa frescura sino que era fría, cortante… algo se aproximaba, la naturaleza estaba a la espera, la tierra se estremeció.

-¡Genbu-sama! ¡El oeste ha pedido su presencia!

-¿El oeste? ¿El heredero ha aceptado liderarlo?

-No tengo esa información, sólo que ha convocado al este, al sur y a usted.

-¿Para cuando nos requiere?

-Mañana, antes del atardecer.

El silencio les rodeo.

-Prepara todo, partiremos al amanecer.

-¡Sí, Genbu-sama!

Los rápidos pasos se perdieron en la hierba.

-Con que el oeste… la batalla pronto comenzara.

0-0-0-0-0

Las flores perdieron su belleza conforme la noche avanzaba, el agua se volvía oscura y profunda.

-Algo esta mal, la naturaleza pierde fuerza- sus ojos azules platinos se movieron rápidamente a la mujer que se le acercaba con prisa- ¿Qué sucede?

-Ryu… no, perdón Seiryu-sama el oeste a pedido que este en la reunión que llevara acabo con el norte y el sur, mañana antes del atardecer.

-¿El oeste? ¿El heredero ha aceptado su tierra?

-Eso parece… ya que solo quien gobiernas podría convocarnos con los elementos.

-Ya veo…

La mujer se removió incomoda- ¿Qué hará mi señor?- se encogió un poco al ver la mirada de él completamente sobre la suya.

-Partiremos al alba, encárgate de todo.

-¡Sí!

-Retírate- cuando la vio desaparecer dirigió su vista al cielo nocturno- con que el oeste pidió mi presencia… será interesante.

0-0-0-0-0

El canto acallo cuando las llamas de la fogata se extinguieron.

5 figuras se acercaron a la persona de cabellos rojos que había dejado de cantar.

-Las llamas se han extinguido…- ese hombre se levanto, se giro para quedar de frente a esas 5 personas.

-Suzaku-sama- replicaron estos.

-Es hora de presentar nuestros antiguos votos al Oeste, partiremos al momento en que el sol toque la tierra- poso los ojos en cada figura que enfrente de sí se encontraba- hagan lo que deban hacer y reúnanse conmigo.

-¡Sí, Suzaku-sama!- se desplegaron en distintas direcciones.

-Nuestras tierras se sumirán en un fuego distinto al que conocemos- sus ojos se contrajeron.

0-0-0-0-0

Kagome se removió incomoda algo le molestaba, un presentimiento…

Sus ojos chocolates se abrieron bruscamente ante el repentino soplo de aire, una llamada.

-¿Qué…?- se levanto rápidamente, su corazón palpitaba mucho.

Sentía como el viento la llamaba.

-Espera- la morena se detuvo al momento de sentir como su antebrazo fue aprisionado por una fuerte mano.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿Qué crees que hacías?

Para la confusión del ambarino ella negó con la cabeza- No lo se, solo seguía el llamado.

-¿Qué llamado?

-Él mío- Inu No Taisho apareció entre las suaves sombras que la noche aún proyectaba en la tierra- el llamado de los cuatro elementos.

-¿El llamado?

Midoriko se situó al lado del comandante.

-Sí, Kagome… al parecer guardas algo más que dos almas.

-¿Dos almas?- Kagome retrocedió un paso- El cuerpo de un humano solo guarda un alma.

-Pero no el tuyo.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Sesshomaru miro ese intercambio de miradas entre su padre y la Miko del pasado, atrajo a Kagome hacia su cuerpo con sutileza ganándose una mirada de ella.

-Lo sabrás pero no ahora y no aquí- Inu No Taisho fue quien contesto- porque es momento del partir.

En ese momento Kagome cayo en cuenta que el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color, el amanecer se acercaba.

-Los iré a despertar- Midoriko se alejo.

-Ya puedes despejar el campo.

-S-sí- rápidamente la protección se disipo más no la curiosidad que ahora tenía.

En poco tiempo todos estuvieron listos para emprender el viaje.

-¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos? ¿En donde será la reunión?

Inu No Taisho sonrió.

-En las tierras del Oeste- Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al oírlo- en las tierras de mis herederos.

Continuara.

**OwO ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Debería dedicarme a otra cosa? Bueno espero les haya gustado mucho. **

**Un agradecimiento especial a aquellas personitas que siempre me andan alentando con sus reviews y buenos deseos, enserio que haría yo sin esas personas que me alientan a seguir. Muchísimas gracias y este capitulo se los dedico a ustedes.**

**Aviso: Para las que leen Solo por ti, este fic esta en un paro porque perdí el archivo donde guardaba el siguiente capitulo y pues he tenido que volver a reiniciarlo, lo siento por la que han estado esperando con ansias la continuación pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**FiraLili. **


End file.
